the piece that will make you whole
by Zero2o1o
Summary: one stormy night Tigress finds a hurt mother tiger at the front gate of the Jade palace and before the mother dies she asks the great master Tigress to care for her son. how can Tigress care for this cub? and is she up to the task?
1. Chapter 1

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Your going to love this fan fiction I mean it's going to be great cause not only will there be fighting but drama as well as Tigress has to do something she's never done before. I don't own Kung fu panda, it belongs to DreamWorks and I'm just using it in my fan fiction.

Chapter 1: the baby from the storm

It was late at night and it was raining heavily in the valley of peace, no one was out but those who were running to find cover from the storm. But there was one animal not running for cover but to the huge mountain where the legendary Jade palace was. The figure was a tiger her fur was soaked a long with her black cloak, in her arms was blanket wrapped around a small creature that was fast asleep, the female tiger passed several homes and shops as she made her way to the Jade palace " miss what are you doing out in this storm?, are you ok? " a pig asked from under his umbrella on the main road of the town but the tigress just kept walking not paying attention. The pig just watched the tiger walk down the road till he saw a trail of blood following her " what in the world? " the pig asked himself before running off to find someone to help him find the injured tigress. The mother tiger made it to the step which wasn't going to be easy for her specially with her injury but she had to get to the Jade palace. Each step was wet making it harder for the mother but she kept going making sure she didn't lose her footing. She slipped once or twice but was able to stop herself from hitting the ground with one of her paws, she looked down at her cub who was still sleeping " don't worry Lee your going to be safe " the mother told her baby before using her blood to write her cub's name on the blanket then started walking again. She was nearly there just a few more steps and her baby would be safe with the Furious Five and the Dragon warrior. As she got to the last steps her body started to give out on her making her fall to her knees " I'm so close I have to make it " the tigress said in a weak voice as she got back on her feet and hit the door three times as hard as she could before falling over on her back.

10 minutes earlier inside the Jade palace

Everyone was asleep in the Jade palace all but one animal, she was sitting in the training room deep in thought. This wasn't the first time Master Tigress was up this late at night, she hadn't been able to sleep for the last few weeks. She had been depressed ever since Zin went home with his mother, it was hard for Tigress cause for the first time in her life she felt like a mother and now that Zin was gone there was nothing to fill the empty hole in her heart " inner peace...inner peace...Inner peace " Tigress said over and over again trying to get the thought of Zin out of her mind but it wasn't working the little duckling's face kept popping into her head like a bad song " ahhhhhh damn it " she yelled now getting up from the floor and walked around for a couple of minutes. There was always one thing that helped Tigress when she had something on her mind that was practicing her kung fu moves, she started with a few fast punches making sure she kept her elbows in like master Shifu had told her to do so many times when she was a child. As Tigress did some round house kicks a thought came into her head " what if I have a cub of my own? " she then realize that there were no male tigers for 100s of miles so finding a suitable male would be impossible. She could always adopt a cub but that too was thrown away cause finding a cub in any of the orphanages would be just as hard as finding a male. With both dreams smashed Tigress stopped in mid kick tears now formed in the corners of her eyes. Was this how she would live the rest of her life wanting a family like she had never had, it looked that way and she couldn't go to master Shifu even if he was her step father he wouldn't understand the way Tigress felt. She lowered her leg unsure what to do this was something Tigress had never really thought of and no one in the Valley of peace could help her. Just then she heard three loud knocks at the front door of the palace " damn it Po I thought you were staying at your dad's tonight " Tigress said aloud before opening the doors to the training room and headed outside. If it was Po, Tigress was going to punch him in the gut tomorrow during practice cause the female tiger didn't really enjoy the rain " I swear Po if you came back just for your dolls I'm going to..." Tigress groaned angrily as she opened the door and saw that it wasn't Po but another tigress bleeding heavily from her side " oh no it's ok I'm going to call for some help just stay with me. MASTER SHIFU, MONKEY, VIPER, ANYONE I NEED SOME HELP WE HAVE AN INJURED TRAVELER " Tigress called hoping someone would come soon " help...look...after...my...son " the injured tigress said now holding out her baby but let go cause she had taken her last breath. Tigress was able to grab the cub before he hit the ground, she looked at the cub, he was now waking up his red and orange eyes looked up at her thinking that she was his mother. Just then Tigress heard foot steps coming from the palace and into the courtyard " Tigress we came as fast as we could what has happen...oh no we're to late " master Shifu said now eyeing the dead tigress lying at the front door " it looks like she was ambushed by wolves " Crane commented as he took a better look at the cut in the tigress's side " hey Tigress what's that your holding? " Monkey asked now noticing that the other master was holding something in her arms " it's her cub...she asked me to take care of him right before she died " Tigress answered before showing the cub to the other masters " he's pretty cute " Viper told Tigress now using the end of her tail to pet the cub's chin " so what do we do with him master? " Tigress asked unsure what to do with this tiny cub " you will honor her last request Tigress and care for her cub like it was your own, now Monkey, Crane take this poor girl inside we're bury her first thing in the morning " Shifu told his students then went back inside. Tigress was lost for words she would. normally do as she was told but this was something she didn't know what to do " what's his name? " Viper asked now standing next to Tigress, who looked down at the cub and saw the name his mother had wrote " Lee" was the only thing she said before going inside with the cub still unsure if she was ready to be a mother.

Master Shifu was about to climb back into his bed till there was a knock on his door " enter " he said before turning and seeing Tigress standing at his door " what is it Tigress? " Shifu asked as his step daughter kneeled " master I don't think I can care for this cub, I have no idea how to be a mother " Tigress told Shifu who just smiled at her " Tigress no one is ever ready to be a parent and you are no different then the poor girl you found at the front gate, I have faith in you my daughter not just as your master but as your father now what did you name my grandson? " Shifu said making Tigress blush madly " that's not funny father and his real mother named him Lee " the tiger replied now looking down at the cub still in her arms " Lee that's a fine name, Tigress till Lee is old enough to care for himself you are forbidden to go out and fight with the five or the dragon warrior, you have a child to care for now and you need to stay alive as long as possible do you understand? " Shifu told his step daughter who was going to argue with him but stopped cause she knew he was right, she was now a mother and she would have to love and care for Lee as long as she could " yes father " Tigress replied before saying good night and went to her room. Once she had gotten back to her room Tigress put Lee on her bed and sat across from him " so now what? " she asked the cub who just smiled at her but then begun to cry. The adult tiger picked the cub up and started to rock him but it didn't stop the crying " oh come on everyone is trying to sleep " she told Lee who just kept on crying " you must be hungry, we don't have any milk...oh crap that means I have to...breast feed " Tigress said her face going even redder then it was in master Shifu's room. She put Lee back on the bed and started to undo the buttons of her shirt " I can't believe I have to do this " she said as she took off her shirt then the wrap covering her chest " uhhh here we go " Tigress said to herself as she picked Lee up and put him near her breast. When he started to suck on her a feeling if joy washed over Tigress, so this was what it was like to be a mother maybe this little cub was what she was looking for, maybe he would fill the hole that was in her heart. Once Lee was full Tigress made a little bed next to hers and put the cub in it then watch as he fell asleep, for once in Tigress's life she was scared what if she wasn't good enough to be a mother, what if she hurt Lee how would she live with herself. After a while of watching little Lee sleeping Tigress went to sleep herself not knowing what the future held for her and Lee.

It was early in the morning and master Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis were all sitting at the breakfast table waiting for Po to come home so he could cook breakfast " so you think Tigress killed the kid yet? " Monkey asked as he played with his chop sticks " of course she hasn't, she's not the kind of animal that would hurt a baby " Viper snapped at Monkey making the prime ape jump a couple feet in the air " well you keep it down I don't want you to wake Lee up " Tigress told the other masters as she and Lee entered the kitchen " sorry Tigress but Monkey was being an idiot " Viper apologize as she watch Tigress take a seat next to her " I can't believe I slept through all that " Mantis said now looking at Lee who was sleeping in Tigress's arm " he wouldn't try to eat me will he? " the little bug asked backing up a little " he doesn't have teeth " Tigress answered laughing a little " wait if he doesn't have any teeth how did you feed him last night? " Monkey asked making Tigress's face turn ruby red and look away " what did I say? " Monkey asked again hoping someone would answer him. But before anyone could answer the kitchen door opened and entered master Shifu " morning everyone, Tigress how was your first night with Lee? " the old master said as he took a seat at the head of the table " he kept waking up every few hours so I didn't really get any sleep sir " Tigress answered rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes " well today you won't be doing any training or fighting till Lee is old enough to take care of himself " Shifu told his step daughter who was now rocking Lee making sure he stayed asleep. A second later everyone could hear running from down the hall telling them Po was back " sorry I'm late dad needed my help getting the shop...hey guys why is Tigress holding that baby? " the panda asked now eyeing the cub in Tigress's arm " last night Tigress found a poor girl badly hurt at the front gate with that baby, but the mother died last night at the door but not before asking Tigress to take care of her son " Shifu told the dragon warrior who's face turned to sadness " oh that's horrible, so what's going to happen to the cub? " Po asked now taking a seat at the table " Tigress will raise Lee here in the Jade palace and I have forbidden her from doing anything dangerous " Shifu said before asking Po if he would cook breakfast for the other masters which he did.

After breakfast the group of masters buried the mother tiger in the garden then Po and the other masters except Tigress went to the training room to practice their kung fu while Tigress went into town to buy something's for Lee. Tigress had made a baby carrier out of some cloths she had found in the laundry room before heading into the village. As Tigress entered the edge of the village several animals looked at her in shock, she could hear some whispering as she walked by " I had no idea master Tigress was pregnant " a sheep whispered to another sheep " I know she hid it so well " the other sheep replied as she watched Tigress walked by " I heard from Tin Leo that another tigress came into town and died at the Jade palace, that must be her cub it's amazing Tigress would take care of the cub so easily " a pig in a red coat whispered to a ram he was walking with " looks like your big news Lee " Tigress told the cub who had been chewing on his own foot for the last few minutes. Tigress walked into a shop " good morning Master Tigress, I see the rumor that you adopt an orphan cub are true. I'm guessing your going to need some diapers and toys for your step son " a old goat name Pun said as she got up from his chair and went to grab some diapers and some other things for Tigress " I'm scared, I'm not sure if I can be a good mother to this cub I have no idea how to be a mother " Tigress said now taking a seat where Pun had been sitting. The old goat grabbed some bottles from a shelf " don't worry Tigress I was just as scared as you were when I had my first child, I'm sure your be fine " Pun said now putting all the things Tigress would need in a bag " beside your be a great mother if you can master kung fu, you can master being a good parent. Now here you go I wish you the best of luck " Pun continue as she handed the bag to Tigress who got off the chair, then thank the goat and left to get a bed for Lee. After a hours of shopping Tigress stopped at mr. Ping's restaurant to have some lunch " oh master Tigress it's good to see you, oh look at that cute little cub, would you like some milk? " mr. Ping greeted as he walked over to Tigress and Lee " thanks mr. Ping I need to buy some milk later " Tigress replied as she followed mr. Ping to the kitchen where the goose got her some milk which she gave to Lee " I hope Po will find a nice girl soon and make me a grandfather " mr. Ping said before he started to chop up some carrots for a soup " you better hope Po doesn't hear you, he'll turn so red " Tigress laughed while she watched Lee feed on his bottle of milk " that's true that boy was never any good talking to girls " replied as he tossed the carrots into the soup. The Goose made a soup and some tofu for Tigress while Lee played with Po's action figures or chewed on them with his gums " you are so cute I just can't stand it " Tigress told the cub before slapping her paw over her mouth " what in the world did I just say? " she thought to herself stud she would say something like that " looks like your getting use to the idea of being a mother " mr. Ping joked now noticing how red the tiger's face was " but I've only been taking care of Lee for only 12 hours, how could I be getting use to the idea of being a mother? " Tigress asked putting her head in her paws trying to come to grips with what mr. Ping was saying " I was the same was when I found Po, I fell in love with him right away even if he did eat my chairs " mr. Ping replied laughing a little as he remember Po chewing up all his new chairs. Tigress raised her head up and look down at Lee who was sitting by her feet, a smile formed on her face and she felt the same joy she had felt last night when she was feeding Lee " thanks for lunch mr. Ping and for the kind words, I should go I need to take Lee to the doctor to see if his healthy " Tigress said before picking up Lee and putting him back in his carrier. After going to the doctor's who told her that Lee was a health cub. Tigress decided to go see her friend Mei Ling the owner the local sport massage to show her Lee. Mei Ling's place was half way across the village so it took her a little while mainly because animals would stop her to tell her how cute Lee was. Once she made it to the sport massage place she opened the front door " hey Mei Ling " Tigress greeted her friend who was sitting at the front desk " hello Tigress how have you been...oh my god is that a cub oh he so cute! " Mei Ling replied now getting up from her desk and ran up to the tiger and took the little cub from her " Tigress when in the world did you get pregnant? " Mei Ling asked a devilish smile on her face as she played with Lee " he's not mine Ling, his real mother came to the Jade palace last night and asked me to take care of her son before she died " Tigress told her friend while she watched Mei Ling pat Lee on his head making him laugh a little " really that so sad, so your adopting her cub just like that. Wow Tigress that's really sweet of you " Mei Ling told her friend now taking Lee to the back to show him to all her workers and guests who babied over him like they had never seen a baby before " look at you, how old is he? " one of the workers asked she held Lee in her arms " he looks about 3 or 4 months old " a guest said as she looked at Lee and checked if he had any teeth " so he still breast feeding?, that must of been a new feeling for you Tigress? " Mei Ling asked giggling at how red Tigress's cheeks were now " shut up Ling I had no choice, he would of cried till he woke the whole palace up " Tigress said almost yelling at her friend who just giggled even harder at how redder the proud tiger's face was now " oh lighted up Tigress I was only joking " Mei Ling told her friend while holding back her laughs " Tigress it's nothing to be embarrass about we all had to do it " a older panther named Pin told the embarrass tigress while she was getting a massage on a table a couple feet away from Tigress " it felt odd at first but then I felt happy like I had something to fill the hole i had in my heart " Tigress replied now picking up Lee so she take somewhere to put him down for a nap " you can use the back room if you want to, no one will bug you while you put your cub down for a nap " Mei Ling said before leading Tigress to the back room. After Tigress was done putting Lee to sleep she thank Mei Ling and headed back to the Jade palace unsure what the future held for her or the cub she was holding.

There you go guys the first chapter of the piece that makes you whole. This is my first story that isn't a romantic story. I don't know why my other entire story is romantic; I guess I'm just a soft guy at heart. I'll post another chapter of this story and a chapter of my little pony: friendship is unbreakable as soon as I can so enjoy the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

For the first time in a very long time I'm going to reply to the reviews left on my story, why well I'm always doing different things for my stories.

tysabine bardales: yep Tigress is going to be a mother, it was an idea that I was thinking of for a while and cause I've got some really great reviews I'm going to really work my ass off.

Simba593 (: thanks for the hint I'll do that for now on and Po could be a father figure in Lee's life, but Tigress and Po won't be getting together cause there are to many stories where they did get together and I want my story to be different but thanks anyways.

Babybear1994: thanks for adding me to your favorite list and thanks for wanting to follow my story.

Chapter 2: A new life with Lee

Over the next month Tigress cared for Lee as best as she could while still practicing her kung fu which the tiny cub enjoyed specially when she broke a board into tons of pieces " when you get old enough I'll teach you kung fu and you're be a great master just like mommy " Tigress told the cub after she had snapped a large log in two " hopefully you won't be as hard on him as I was on you " Shifu said as he entered the training room and saw Tigress babying over the cub " you were only trying to make sure I didn't end up like Tai Lung, I'll see you later master Shifu I need to change Lee's diaper and then the girls at Mei Ling's massage place are throwing me and Lee a party " Tigress replied before picking up Lee who was sitting in his crib his aunt and uncles ( A.K.A. the other Furious five and the dragon warrior ) had gotten him as a gift to welcome him to the Jade palace " alright just be careful remember the wolves who killed Lee's mother are still out there and they may come looking for the boy to kill him cause he saw them kill his mom " Shifu told his step daughter who's face turned to fury " if they come near Lee again I'll kick the living crap out of them and send them to jail " Tigress said making one of her paws into a fist telling her step dad that she meant business " Tigress only use your kung fu if you really need to " Shifu ordered his student knowing she would want to take revenge on the wolves for killing Lee's mother " yes master Shifu " the tiger answered while bowing then left to change Lee's smelly diaper.

Tigress was walking down the steps of the Jade palace with Lee in his carrier chewing on Po's Monkey action figure he had been given by Viper who found the toy sitting in the kitchen " hey Tigress wait up! " Po yelled from the top of the steps. Tigress turned around and watched Po run down the steps to her " hey Tigress have you seen my Monkey action figure?...hey how in the world did you get that?, can I have it back little guy? " Po asked the little cub before trying to take the action figure but was slapped by Lee's little claws " ouch what was that for? " the panda said as he sucked on his pointer finger " well that's what you get for trying to take a toy from a tiger cub " Tigress told her friend who looked at his toy which was being chewed on by Lee " man he's going to ruin it! " Po cried folding his big puffy arms like a small child " stop crying Po I'll buy you a new one later " the female tiger commented as she started to walk down the steps again while being followed by Po " why are you following us? " Tigress asked the panda who's cheeks went a little red " oh well I was going to say hi to dad and see if he needed help in the shop? " Po replied now looking at some trees that were planted by the steps " so your not following us in hopes to get you're doll back? " Tigress asked sarcastically giggling at the face Po was making when she asked him the question " noooo uh I'm not trying to get my action figure back " the panda answered now looking away from Tigress and stuck his nose in the air like a teenager would do. Tigress just rolled her eyes knowing full well that Po did want his action figure back but she wasn't going to make Lee cry " sooooo Tigress how do you like being a mom ? " Po asked unsure what to talk about with Tigress, who was pulling up on the diaper bag she had gotten the other day " it's really tiring, Lee wakes up every few hours so I don't really get much sleep " Tigress replied before giving a big yawn and put her paw over her mouth " if you want I could watch him so you can take a nap " Po said as he watched his friend removing the sleep out of her eyes " I don't know Po you don't exactly have a great track record taking care of kids " Tigress replied giving Po a weak smile " I'm good with kids, remember I did the kung fu class for the village's kids all by myself " Po told the other master who just laughed at him. They didn't talk for a little while and when they got to the bottom of the steps the two masters went their separate ways Po went to his step dad's noodle shop and Tigress headed for Mei Ling's place while being stopped by some animals who hadn't seen Lee yet " how old is he? " a middle age goat name Jin loe asked as he played with the cub's feet " he's 5 months old " Tigress answered now making the cub purr by rubbing his chin " wow he's so young what happen to his real mother? " Kin loe asked but then noticed the look of sadness on the kung fu master's face " she was killed by some wolves but was able to make it to the Jade palace just before she died " Tigress answered now looking down at the cub she was holding. After Kin loe apologize for making Tigress upset the tiger went to Mei Ling's place where there were several female animals with lots of gifts for Lee and something's to help Tigress be a good mom " thanks girls, look Lee you got a new teddy bear " Tigress said as she showed the cub a toy, the little cub grabbed the bear an hugged it making all the girls in the room ah " looks like he likes it " Mei Ling said as she picked up a cup of tea from the table she had put out for the party " yeah he'll play with that toy for a long time " Tigress said now putting Lee on the ground so he could play with his new teddy bear " if I didn't know better you think Lee was your son " a old puma Rea said as she watched the cub play with the teddy bear by chewing on it's ear " but he looks nothing like me " Tigress replied her cheeks going red as she sat in a chair " so some kids don't look like their parents and as far as Lee will know your his real mother " Rea replied after taking a drink of her tea " yeah Rea's right you don't ever have to tell Lee that he's adopted " Mei Ling told her friend making Tigress smile a little " I guess I don't have to tell him, but he could find out from someone else " the tiger replied looking down at Lee again who was still chewing on the bear's ear. Mei Ling got up from her chair and walked over to Tigress then put her paw on her shoulder " no one well tell Lee that he's adopted and if they do I'll rip their face off with my claws " Mei Ling said in a voice that was a little scary to Tigress " I guess but if he asks me I will tell him the truth " Tigress told Mei Ling as she picked Lee up making him drop his bear this made the little cub cry for a few seconds but he stopped when Mei Ling gave the teddy bear to him this owned her a toothless smile from the cub " your are so freaking cute I can't stand it " Mei Ling said in a high pitch voice before grabbing the little baby and peppering his face with kisses. When she was done Mei Ling gave Lee back to Tigress who had been laughing at her " hey get your own cub Mei Ling " Tigress laughed this time making Mei Ling's face turn ruby red " I would but I can't find a good man to give me a cub " Mei Ling replied now using her paws to cover her cheeks embarrassed she was having this conversation with Tigress " you know it's like to find a good man, they're like rubies great to look at but hard to find " another puma said from across the room. All the girls but Tigress agree to what the Puma had said given the fact that Tigress had never been on a single date in her life " oh I forgot Tigress you've never dated before, well you could go out with Po he likes you " Mei Ling said while at the same time giving her friend an evil smile " I can't go on a date with Po he's a master at the Jade palace and Master Shifu won't allow it, besides he acts like a fan boy to much " Tigress said telling her friends that she would never want to go on a date with Po " I think he's a nice guy and you don't find that often around here " Rea commented now thinking the tigress was being a bit hard on the puffy panda bear " it's true he's a sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to have him " Mei Ling said as she took a seat and crossed her legs and watched Lee chew on his toy again " if you think he's a nice guy while don't you date him? " Tigress asked Mei Ling crossing her own legs and folding her arms " cause Po doesn't have a crush on me " Mei Ling answered making the tiger's eyes open as far as they could go " Po doesn't have a crush on me, he's just a huge fan " Tigress replied her face now red again hoping she was right about Po " keep telling yourself that Tigress " Mei Ling laughed putting her paw over her mouth to stop herself from laughing very hard. After a few hours of talking and gift giving Tigress and Lee left the massage place and headed back to the Jade palace.

As Tigress was walking back to her and Lee's home she couldn't help but think about what Mei Ling had said to her about how Po could like her more then just as a fan " ha what a joke Po would never want to ask me out " Tigress said trying to hide her sadness from her step son who was now fast asleep in his carrier. As much as Tigress didn't want to say it she was lonely, she had never had any friends outside of the Valley of peace and she knew no guy would date her cause she could break their neck with a flick of her wrist. Tigress would of got out more but she didn't trust anyone very much because her parents had died and she was just tossed into an orphanage cause everyone was scared of her and her rage, everyone but Shifu who showed her how to control herself and adopted her. Tigress was half way home when she heard howling coming from somewhere nearby " hello Vin " a big black wolf said from the top of a building " uh boss that's not..." but he was cut off by his boss " shut up you dumb ass I know who that is Vin, you looks like your wound healed " the boss wolf said coldly before jumping off the roof " I'm going to make sure you die this..." he didn't finish what he was saying cause Tigress punched him right in the nose making him fly a good 3 feet away and landing on his face " so your the assholes who killed Lee's mother, I'm going to break every bone in your bodies " Tigress told the wolves her voice was full of fury telling the wolves they were dead meat " I told you she wasn't Vin " the boss's right hand man said before telling the other wolves to attack. One wolf try to cut Tigress with a sword but she ducked easily and did a spin kick right in his face knocking him out. Another one tried to throw a spear but the kung faster just kicked it in half, several wolves attacked at once but all were knocked out at the same time with a big long kick" who the hell is this bitch? " the boss wolf asked while trying to stop his bleeding nose " I don't know but she's kicking our asses! " a wolf said as he helped the right hand wolf up after he had been punched in the stomach " I'm master Tigress one of the Furious five and I'm going to put you all in jail for what you've done " Tigress told the wolves while getting in a fighting stands " MASTER TIGRESS OH GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! " a wolf said laying on the ground cause his leg had been broken by Tigress's long kick while he was in mid air " shut up you pussy and attack! " the leader yelled making what was left of the gang attack but were all knocked out in a matter of minutes. After Tigress had beaten the crap out of the gang of wolves she tied them up and had one of the animals who had been watching the fight go get some guards to help her take the wolves to prison " wow I can't believe you slept thought that whole fight Lee " Tigress said to the cub who was still sleeping in his carrier. 15 minutes later a group of guards showed up and took the wolves to prison for murdering Lee's mom. A couple minutes later the Furious five, Po and master Shifu showed up to see if Tigress needed help " are you ok Tigress? " Po asked before noticing that all the wolves had been beaten badly " I'm fine Po, but thanks anyways " Tigress replied happy to see that her friends would come to see if she and Lee were ok " what happen Tigress?, why did those wolves attack you? " Shifu asked his step daughter wanting to know why she used her kung fu. Tigress told her step farther and the others that the wolves were the ones who had attacked Vin and had came to make sure she was dead " hmmmm well Tigress I'm happy you and Lee are ok, now let's go home " Shifu told Tigress before he started to walk back to the Jade palace with the Furious five and the dragon warrior right behind him.

When they got home Tigress put Lee in his crib in her room then went to the kitchen to grab a snack. As Tigress was looking for something to eat she heard someone enter the kitchen " hey Tigress what are you up to? " Viper asked as she hopped up on a chair and grabbed a cookie that was on the table " just looking for something to eat before dinner " Tigress answered now picking an apple off the counter then took a seat next to Viper " you know Tigress we never get to have some girl time cause there's 4 guys here and only us 2 girls oh wait there's now 5 guys now that Lee lives here " Viper said realizing that she and Tigress were out number " yeah that's true but I may not get to hang out with you for a while now that I have Lee " Tigress replied before taking a bite of her apple and chewed it for a minute then swallowed it " then we should go have a girls day out tomorrow, I'm sure Master Shifu and the others can watch Lee " Viper commented smiling at her friend who smiled back at her " that sounds like fun " Tigress replied before eating her apple then went to tell Shifu her plans for tomorrow. Master Shifu was in the hall where the dragon scroll had been sitting till Po came by. He was sitting by the small pool deep in thought till he heard the door open " master Shifu? " Tigress said as she walked into the huge hall " yes Tigress what can I do for you? " the old master asked his student still sitting by the pool " I was wondering if you would look after Lee while me and Viper go out tomorrow? " Tigress replied still walking up to her master. Shifu stood up and walked to one of the old objects in the hall " I could look after Lee as long as the others help me " Shifu said making Tigress run up to her step father and hugged him but quickly let go feeling very embarrass " I'm sorry sir I don't know what came over me " Tigress told her step dad while her face turned very red " it's ok Tigress I'm just happy I could do something nice for you " Shifu laughed cause he had never seen Tigress's face turn so red. After They talked for a while about what was going to change around the palace now that they had a infant living with them the two masters went to get Lee and went to have dinner with the other masters.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter cause the next one is going to have a lot of drama cause a new character is going to be in it. Who is he and why has he come to the valley of peace? Don't forget to leave comments and reviews cause I want to know what you think of the story so far. Peace out y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

sabine bardales: yeah the chapter will have some funny moments but there will be some drama too, here's a new chapter

Tigress fan: thanks I'm glad you like my story.

Chapter 3: a day you won't forget

Tigress awoke to the crying of her step son Lee " I'm up...I'm up " the tiger commented before she tossed her blanket off of her and got out of her bed to see why the tiger cub was crying. After Tigress fed Lee she changed his diaper and took him to the kitchen so she could have some breakfast before she and Viper went out to have some girl time as the snake had put it the night before. Inside the kitchen Po was busy cooking some tofu " morning Tigress, morning Lee how are you guys doing this morning?" the panda greeted his friend who had just opened the kitchen door " we're good Lee only woke me up three times last night " Tigress replied as she put Lee in his high chair then took a seat next to him " hehehehe " Lee laughed as he tried to catch his tail " are you having fun? " Tigress asked the cub, who just looked at her while holding his tail and giggling at the same time " he's pretty cute uh Tigress? " Po said as he put the tofu he had been cooking on the table " he sure is I just wish he wouldn't try to chew my tail when I'm napping outside " Monkey said now taking a seat across from Lee who was now trying to chew on his own tail " for heaven sakes Monkey it only happened one time and he doesn't even have any teeth " Tigress told the monkey angry he was being mean to the cub. A minute later the rest of the masters came to the kitchen " morning everyone " Shifu greeted as he walked into the kitchen and took his place at the table " morning master Shifu " all the masters said at once then bowed " guys I was wondering if you would do me a favor? Tigress asked as she picked up a piece of tofu up with her chop sticks and bit it in half " sure Tigress " Crane answered while he took a drink of his tea " I was hoping you could watch Lee while me and Viper go and have sometime to ourselves " Tigress commented now breaking off a tiny piece of her food and gave it to Lee who took it and put it in his mouth cleanly not caring what it was. All the male masters but master Shifu looked at each other unsure if they could watch over a tiger cub " you want us to look after Lee!, are you kidding me?, I'll get eaten by that little monster " Mantis yelled now eyeing the cub that was easily 300 times his size " he's not a monster Mantis, he's damn right the cutest cub in the valley of peace and you need to apologize to him " Tigress told the tiny bug while making sure Lee didn't choke on the tofu she had given him " cute my ass, he can't eat you in one bite " Mantis said sarcastically under his breath knowing if Tigress heard him he would be killed on the spot by Tigress's huge paw " I'll be happy to help look after Lee " Crane said after he had finished eating one of his pieces of tofu " as long as he doesn't chew on any of my action figures I'll help " Po commented now helping himself to a second plate of rice balls " good while Tigress and Viper are out you three will watch over Lee, I on the other hand have to meet with the mayor cause he's worried that more wolves will come looking for Lee " Shifu said now done with his food then got off his chair and headed out the door before anyone could say anything.

About 15 minutes later Tigress and Viper were making their way down the steps talking about what they would do with their day off " I have an idea, let's go clothes shopping " Viper said as the two female masters got to the end of the steps and made their way into the village " I don't really clothes shop Viper, I mean I've been wearing the same kind of shirt for the last 20 years " Tigress told the snake who just gave her an evil little smile " will we should get you some different things to wear, other wise your never find a man to be Lee's dad " Viper said now putting the end of her tail to her mouth to hold back her laughing cause Tigress's face was now ruby red " I don't think Lee needs a father, he has me and the other masters and besides there's a chance his real father is still alive and will come looking for him " Tigress replied now realizing that if Lee's father did show up he would take Lee away from her and that thought made her want to cry. Viper quickly noticed the look of sadness that was on her friend's face and knew right away she had to cheer her up some how " if he does try to take Lee, just tell him that you love Lee and it would break your heart if he was taken away from you " Viper told the tigress who was rubbing the tears out of her eyes " now come on let's get you a dress, may be you could use it to make Lee's dad like you " the snake continue knowing that the right dress could make a male do what ever Tigress wanted. Viper lead Tigress to a tailor's shop to have a dress made " good morning ladies, how may I help you? The shop's owner who was a black goose and he was wearing a green shirt and hat greeted as he put some clothes on a shelf " hello I wondering if you would make a dress for my friend here " Viper returned the greeting while pointing at Tigress with the end of her tail " yes I can make her a dress very easily " the goose said now going to grab some cloths for Tigress to look at. Once Tigress had picked out a couple colors the tailor had her stand in front of some mirrors while he did some work. An hour later Tigress was standing on a step stool while the tailor was sowing the her dress around her " are you done yet? " Tigress asked now getting very annoyed that it was taking so long to finish the dress " not to much longer, I just need to finish the side of your dress " the owner replied while he was sowing the side of Tigress's dress " man why did I let you talk me into this Viper? " Tigress asked the snake who was sitting on a chair not to far away " cause you need to look good if you want a man " Viper answered making Tigress's face turn red again. After another 10 minutes the tailor finished putting some of the last touches on the dress then took it to the back to fix some things, when he was done the owner put it in a box and gave it to Tigress. Who took the dress and went to Mei Ling's massage place.

It was nearly noon at the Jade palace where Po, Crane, and Mantis were all playing with Lee " hear you go buddy " Po said as he gave the cub his teddy bear " hehehehe " the little cub laughed as he took the bear and hugged it " well that was easy now what do we do? " Mantis asked while he picked up a piece of wood and broke it in half. A minute later there was a knock on the front door " who's that? " Crane asked as he got up from the floor and went to answer the door. Crane left the training room where he and the other guys had taken Lee to play with him. It took the large bird a minute to crossed the yard to where the large green doors were, when Crane opened the door he saw a male tiger, who was wearing a black shirt and pants " can I help you? " Crane asked the tiger unsure what he wanted " hi my name is Won Leo and I was wondering if you've seen my wife, she's a tigress name Vin and she has my son Lee " the tiger said smiling at Crane hoping he had seen his wife. Right away Crane knew who he was talking about " I think you should come in there's something you need to know " Crane told Won Leo before moving out of the way so he could come in. Crane lead Won Leo to the training room where Po was holding Lee and was spinning in a circle " hey guys we have a guest " Crane said making everyone stop what they were doing and look at Won Leo " Lee, oh my god come here buddy " Won Leo yelled before running up to Po and took his son from the panda. The cub hugged his father clearly happy to see him " so where's my wife? " the tiger asked then notice all the masters were all looking away from him " what's wrong? " Won Leo asked wanting to know what was the matter " you must be Lee's father, I'm master Shifu and I'm sorry to tell you this but your wife is...dead, I'm so sorry for your lost " Shifu said as he walked into the training room behind Crane and Won Leo " dead...no that can't be true...how did it " but the tiger couldn't hold back his tears so he let them out while the same time he fell to his knees, sorrow filled his whole body as he tried to come to grip with the fact that the love of his life was gone " If you want I could take you to her grave " Shifu asked Won Leo who was hugging his son hoping the pain would go away " thank you for looking after my son " Won Leo said to Po who quickly told him that Tigress was the one who had been caring for Lee. Won Leo left with Shifu to see his wife's grave leaving the others alone to think of how to tell Tigress that Lee was going to be leaving with his father " so who wants to tell Tigress cause I'm not going to " Mantis said before leaving the training room to hide " looks like it's up to you Po, cause I'm not doing it " Crane told his friend as he flew into the air and out the door " oh man this is going to suck " Po said to himself as he watched his friends leave.

Tigress had never had so much fun in her life " I told you having a girls day out would be fun " Viper said as she climbed the stairs with her friend " yeah you were right Viper thanks for hanging out with me " Tigress replied happy she could spend this time with Viper " it was nothing Tigress, I liked hanging out with you " the snake commented as she got to the last of the steps " I hope Lee is doing ok with the guys " Tigress said now opening the front door and saw Po standing there with an up set look on his face " what's wrong Po?, did something happen to Lee? " the female tiger asked now worrying about her step son " no he's fine it's just...Lee's dad is here " Po said while he rubbed his paws together " is he going to take Lee? " Tigress asked after she dropped her bag " I don't know he's with master Shifu, who's showing him his wife's grave " Po replied hoping that Won Leo wasn't going to take Lee cause he knew it would break Tigress's heart. Tigress ran off to the garden hoping she could stop Lee's father from taking him away from her.

Meanwhile Won Leo was placing some flowers on Vin's grave when he heard loud foot steps coming from the garden gate " wait please don't take Lee, I don't think I can live without him cause I...love him. He fills the hole in my heart that's been there since my parents died " Tigress told the male tiger now on her hands and knees begging Won Leo to let her keep Lee. Tigress didn't care that she was begging she wanted nothing more then to keep Lee in her life " Tigress that's enough! " Shifu told his student angry that she was asking Won Leo to give up his son to her. The male looked down at his son, who holding is arms out to Tigress " looks like Lee loves you too and to tell you the truth I don't think I can raise Lee on my own, I'll let Lee live here with you but I can see him anytime I want and you have to gave me your word that you're care for Lee with all your heart " Won Leo told Tigress as he got to his own knees and lifted her head so he could look into her red and orange eyes. Tigress could feel the tears running down her face happy that Lee would get to stay with her " I guess I sure tell you my name, I'm Won Leo and you must be master Tigress, thank you for taking care of my son " Won Leo said before he pulled Tigress in for a hug. No one had ever hugged her besides Po so she wasn't sure if she should return the hug, after a minute Won Leo broke his hug and looked down at Lee who was chewing on his tail " I'll take good care of Lee I give you my word as a member of the Furious five " Tigress told the father who slowly handed his son over to her who took him " if you want Won Leo you can stay here while you get over the death of your wife " Shifu told the male tiger who agreed then was shown to his room.

Won Leo didn't come out of his room for awhile but he did eat thanks to Tigress who had been begun him food. Couple weeks after Won Leo had come to the Jade palace he finally came out of his room to spend some time with his son. He found Lee trying to walk to Tigress in the training yard " that's it Lee just a few more steps " Tigress told the cub who had his arms out to help him keep balance but fell and landed on his butt making the little tiger cry " ooooh my poor baby " Tigress said before walking over to Lee and picked him up and kissed his forehead " wow " Won Leo said without meaning to making Tigress turn her head to where he was standing " look Lee it's your daddy " the female tiger told the cub who looked at his father and started to pull to him " I think he wants you to hold him " Tigress commented before walking over to Won Leo and gave him his son " hi buddy how you've been? " Won Leo asked his son as he took him from Tigress " da " Lee said making his father very happy since he found out that Vin had died " way to go son, I'm so proud of you " Won Leo told his son hugging the cub who returned the hug. A small smile formed on Tigress's face but it soon faded and she started to walk away " hey Tigress, where are you going? " Won Leo asked noticing that Tigress was trying to leave from the corner of his eye " I thought you would want some alone time with Lee so..." but she stopped speaking when she saw a smile on the male tiger's face " I don't mind you hanging around, because if you leave I know Lee will start crying and I could never get him to stop " Won Leo told the female tiger who's eyes widen at how kind Won Leo was to her " plus I'm sure Lee thinks of you as a mother and I was thinking of moving into town, if that's ok with you ? Won Leo continue now holding his paw out to Tigress who after a minute took his paw " why are your hand so ruff? " Tigress asked but she quickly apologize for what she had said " it's ok I'm actually a black smith and I was thinking I would move my shop here to the Valley of peace so I can be closer to Lee " Won Leo replied smiling warmly at the tigress that was holding his paw " that's sounds like a great idea and beside there aren't many tigers who live around here and having another one would be nice " Tigress commented while blushing really hard at the same time before pulling her paw away feeling very embarrass about what she had just said. Unknown to the three tigers four pairs of eyes had been watching them from the roof of the training hall " this is great " Viper said a huge smile on his face as she watched the tigers " what do you mean by that? " Po asked clueless of what Viper had been talking about " she's talking about Won Leo and Tigress getting together, man your so clueless some times you know that " Mantis told the panda as he rolled his eyes " you really think they're get together Viper? " Po asked the snake who was watching Won Leo tell Tigress about how he had met Vin " of course just look how happy Tigress looks, I've never seen her this happy in a long time " Viper answered still watching the two tigers as they now headed inside to have some tea " I don't know Viper, Won Leo did just lose his wife. He may not want to start a relationship with Tigress " Crane told the snake who was thinking of a way to get the two tigers together. After a minute Viper finally said something " don't worry about that, I'll think of away to make them fall in love " then hopped off the roof and went inside to the training room " what do you think she has planned? " Crane asked the other master who were just as unsure as he was about what Viper had in store for Won Leo and Tigress.

I guess this will be a romantic story but how will Viper get Won Leo and Tigress together? Will your have to wait and see won't you. Peace out y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

sabine bardales: yeah Won Leo will be in the story and he will play a big part to but you have to wait and see.

Agnez: glad you like the chapter and Won Leo and Tigress won't be getting together right away, their get together over time, you know what I mean.

Tigress fan: I was never going to do a Tigress/Po pairing mainly bacause there are so many any I wanted my story be a one of a kind. If you loved the last chapter, you're going to be really love this one.

Chapter four: getting to know each other

Tigress, Won Leo and Lee were sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea and talking about how Po had saved China almost six months ago " to tell you the truth I was amaze to see Po knock those cannonballs into the ships with his paws and he had been shot by one of the canons only a couple days before " Tigress said as she rubbed the rim of her cup remembering how sad she felt when she thought Po was dead " i met him when I first come to the palace and I was stun to find out that the Dragon warrior was a panda bear " Won Leo replied now watching his son playing with his teddy bear by smacking it against the table " you think you were amaze, I was right there when he was picked and I just wanted to rip his head off. But after a while I realize that he was the right choice and I'm happy he's here " Tigress said smiling as she remembered some of the funny things Po had done since he had moved into the Jade palace " he sims like a nice guy " Won Leo commented before taking a drink of his tea " da da da " Lee said over and over again as he continued smacking the teddy bear against the table " hehehe looks like he's really happy to see you " Tigress giggled as she watched the tiger cub beat up his teddy bear " you think?, looks like he thinks that bear is me " Won Leo commented unsure what was going through his young son's head as he smacked the bear on the table " I'm sure Lee loves you Won Leo, remember he is still a cub and he can't really talk yet " Tigress replied before getting up from the table and got some cookies out of a jar that was on the top shelf then when back to the table and gave some cookies to Won Leo and Lee " thanks Tigress " Won Leo said before biting one of his cookies in half " your welcome Won Leo " Tigress replied after she had eaten a cookie in one bite. Meanwhile Lee was trying to chew on his cookie but found it hard to do without teeth " hahahahahaha oh my goodness that is so cute " Tigress said in a high pitch voice before grabbing the cub out of his high chair and hugged him " careful Tigress you could hug him to hard " Won Leo joked now laughing at how motherly Tigress was. The female tiger's face broke into a huge smile " sorry I guess I got carried away " Tigress said as she put Lee back into his chair then sat back in her chair " it's ok Vin use to...do the same thing " Won Leo replied tears started to form in his red and orange eyes. Tigress got back up from her chair and walked over to Won Leo and pulled him in for a hug " it's ok you can cry, just let it out " Tigress told the crying male who wrapped his arms around Tigress's mid section as he cried " I...miss...her, it's not...fair it's...just not fair " Won Leo sobbed now holding tighter to Tigress. The only thing Tigress could think of doing was trying to help him by hugging him back which she did " I know it's not fair Won Leo but you still have Lee " Tigress told the male before she laid her head on top of his. After a few minutes Won Leo stopped crying and let go of Tigress " thank you Tigress I really don't what I'm going to do without Vin " Won Leo said as he wrapped his tears from his eyes " and your right I do still have Lee and it's all thanks to you " he continue before he did something that caught Tigress totally off guard, he stood up right and kissed her on the cheek then walked out of the kitchen leaving Tigress to think about what just happen.

Won Leo left the Jade palace to go back to his village to tell them what happen to Vin and to move his black smithing shop to the Valley of peace. After a couple of months of being out of town Won Leo finally returned to the valley with a huge cart full of black smithing tools and some other things from his old house. Before he left the Valley of peace Won Leo found a place to build his new shop. Once he was done parking the cart Won Leo headed for the Jade palace to see how Lee was. It would take Won Leo half an hour to get to the home of the Furious five and dragon warrior but more importantly the home of Tigress. For some reason Won Leo couldn't get her out of his head " what the hell is the matter with me, Vin hasn't even been dead for four months yet and here I'm thinking about another tigress " the male tiger thought to himself as he slapped his head with his paw " but she strong, level headed, kind and she loves Lee, let's not forget she's beautiful...damn it what the hell is wrong with me " Won Leo said to himself unsure what was going on with him. He stopped for a minute then sat down on one of the steps trying to stop thinking of Tigress " man I must be losing my mind if I think Tigress would ever want to date me " he said now putting his head into his paws and sat there for a while. After sitting there for a good ten minutes Won Leo got back up and started to walk up the steps, when he got to the front door of the Jade palace he could hear Tigress talking to Lee in a sweet and loving voice. The male tiger slowly open the door and peek thought the crack to see Lee walking around the yard while Tigress and the others watched him " that's my boy " Won Leo whispered before the door opened on him making him fall to the ground " ouch crap that hurt " he said aloud before looking up to see Po walking up to him to help him up " thanks Po " your welcome Won Leo " said as he was being pulled up " Po replied happy he could help a friend " da " Lee said ow trying to walk over to his father who got to his knees so he could pick up his son " hey buddy how are you doing? " Won Leo asked his son knowing he couldn't say anything but da. The cub slowly walked over to his father clearly still trying to get the hang of walking but when he did he hugged his father's mid section before Won Leo picked him up and returned the hug " da " Lee said happily as he and Won Leo broke their hug " it's good to see you again Won Leo, I hope your trip was a good one " Shifu greeted as he and the other masters but Tigress walked over to the tiger to greet him. Tigress just stood back still unsure what to say to Won Leo specially after the last time when he kissed her on the cheek. She could feel her cheeks getting unusually warm as she watched the others talk to Won Leo about his trip " hey Tigress come over here and say hi to Won Leo " Po yelled making the tigress up a little. Viper noticed right away how red Tigress's cheeks were making a wicked smile form on her face " oh uh yeah " Tigress replied now slowly making her way over to the group " hello...Won Leo...how was your...trip? " she asked not making eye contact with the male tiger " it was good Tigress, how was Lee?, I hope he was good for you? " Won Leo replied trying not to notice that Tigress's cheeks were red " oh no...he was fine " Tigress commented now rubbing her arm and still looking away " that's good to hear " Won Leo said smiling down at his son who was chewing on his tail. After they all talked for a while Shifu, Po and four of the Furious five went back to the training room leaving Won Leo, Lee and Tigress alone " listen Tigress about that kiss I gave you, I'm sorry I should of never done that and if you want to hit me I won't ..." but he was cut off by Tigress who locked her lips with his catching him totally off guard " you know that was the first time I've ever kissed someone, I'm glad it could be you " Tigress told him in a sweet voice while the stunned male unsure what he should say. But before Won Leo could replied Tigress walked away and headed inside " will that was different " Won Leo told his son who was just chewing on his tail, not really paying attention to his dad.

Tigress was walking through the door when she heard a voice next to her " I can't believe you kissed Won Leo " Tigress's smiled faded as she looked down and saw Viper leaning against the wall, a huge smile on her face " you saw me kiss Won Leo!, Viper why were you spying on us? " Tigress said all most yelling her face was now ruby red cause she was really embarrass " I wasn't spying on you, I was just going to my room to get my ribbons when I saw you kissing Won Leo, I won't tell anyone you have my word. It will be our little secret " Viper replied before giving Tigress a wick telling her that she wouldn't ever tell anyone about the kiss she saw " I don't know why I even did it, I mean yeah his kind and friendly and funny and he's really cute...oh my what did I just say? " Tigress said her face going red all over again " it's ok Tigress you've never had feelings for another tiger " Viper told the female tiger who's mouth fell open at she listen to her friend " what do you means feelings? " she asked closing her mouth and waited for Viper to answer " your in love " Viper answered in a smooth and caring voice " me in love?, you really think so? " Tigress asked leaning against the wall and slipping to the floor " yes Tigress and I think you and Won Leo should go on a date " Viper replied making Tigress look over at her " a date, I've never been on a date before, I have no idea what to do on one " Tigress told Viper who just shake her head at how little Tigress knew anything that didn't have to do with Kung fu " don't worry I'll teach you and by the time I'm done with you, Won Leo will be begging to go out with you " Viper commented before telling Tigress to meet her in the training room after everyone went to bed then went to her room to get her ribbons leaving Tigress to think about what Viper was going to teach her later that night.

Over the next few nights Viper showed Tigress how to act on a date and how to make Won Leo do what ever she wanted and made a plan to see if all their hard work would make Won Leo want to ask Tigress out " you really think this plan will work? " Tigress asked as she and Viper stood outside Won Leo's black smith shop " of course it will Tigress all you have to do is go in there and say hi to him in a very sexy way like we planned " Viper said before hitting Tigress on the butt with the end of her tail telling the tiger to get going. Tigress entered the shop, she could hear Won Leo hammering away at some steel in the back so she went in and when she did her eyes nearly jumped out of her head. Won Leo wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his huge muscles as he smacked a red hot piece of steel with a hammer. Tigress couldn't believe what she was looking at and now she wasn't sure if she could even say hello to him " Tigress what's up?, do you need something? " Won Leo asked now looking up from his work to see the tigress standing in front of him. He grabbed a rag from a nearby bucket of water and put it on his head to cool himself off a little " no I thought I come by and say hi and see how your shop was doing " Tigress replied still trying to get over how large Won Leo's muscles were " it's doing great, I'm building a new gate for the jail but I could take a little time off to talk " Won Leo said as he tossed the rag back into the water bucket then walked to the front with Tigress. When they got to the front Won Leo grabbed his shirt from the countertop and put it on while Tigress took a seat on a bench that had clearly just been made " so what brought you to my shop? " Won Leo asked as he buttoned up his shirt and then took a seat next to Tigress " nothing really I just want to hang out with you, since you know we are raising Lee together " Tigress said in a smooth and sexy voice making the male's face turn a blood red " oh uh...yeah I guess that's true, hey Tigress can I ask you a question? " Won Leo replied now looking a Tigress who had been looking at him the whole time " sure " Tigress said as she moved closer to Won Leo till her arm was touching his " will I was wondering why you kissed me in the courtyard the other day? " the male asked but to his amazement Tigress had a smile on her face sending a shiver up his spine as he now wondered what was going through Tigress's head as she came up with an answer " well your a really nice guy and I don't meet many of those " Tigress answered now moving even closer to Won Leo, who could hear her breathing which was calm and intoxicating " you don't?, that's to bad, cause you sim like a nice girl and maybe you would like to I don't know go out to dinner with me? " Won Leo said hoping Tigress would say yes " dinner?, you want to have dinner with me, like a date " Tigress replied amazed that her and Viper's plan had worked " yeah about tonight if that's ok with you? Won Leo commented now a little more hopeful that Tigress would go out with him " ok that sounds like a great idea " Tigress said her smile grew two as times big then it was earlier " how about we go out tonight?, unless that's to soon for you? " Won Loe asked as he rubbed his legs with his paws now a little nervous " that sounds good I got a dress I never wear that would be just right " Tigress said as she got up then say bye to Won Leo before leaving to tell Viper she had a date.

Outside of the black smith shop Viper was sitting up against the wall waiting for Tigress " I hope everything is ok " the snake thought to herself before she heard foot steps coming out of the shop. Tigress walked out of the shop and started looking for Viper " so what happen? " Viper asked making Tigress look down at her, a huge smile on her face " I have a date tonight! " Tigress said in a girlly voice , both paws were together as she jumped in the air in joy " really?, that's great Tigress I told you our plan would work, come on I need to get you ready for tonight " Viper told Tigress before grabbing the tiger's wrist and pulled her to the Jade palace.

Later that night Po was walking back to his room very tried from his most recent training session " man why does Shifu always work me so hard? " Po asked himself before hearing Tigress's bedroom door open and out walked Tigress, who was wearing a red dress that had pearl white trims around the neck and arms " wow Tigress you look great, what's the occasion? " Po said making Tigress blush a little " oh uh thanks I have a date with Won Leo tonight " Tigress replied now walking by Po who was dumb stack to hear that Tigress was going on a date with Won Leo. Tigress couldn't help but laugh a little at Po's face as she left the living area and headed for the courtyard where she would meet up Won Leo. In the. Won Leo was standing in the courtyard waiting for Tigress while wearing a light blue shirt and black pants " sorry for keeping you waiting " Tigress said as she walked outside and saw her date waiting for her " it's ok...you look really beautiful Tigress " Won Leo said as he turned his head and saw Tigress wearing her red dress " thank you Won Leo that's sweet of you to say " Tigress told the male while blushing madly at what Won Leo had told her " we should get going " Won Leo said to his date who agreed and left the Jade palace to go on her first date.

I hope you guys liked the chapter cause I won't be posting a new chapter for this one cause I'm going to started working on my little pony: friendship is unbreakable. So peace y'all


	5. Chapter 5

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Ok guys I just have to say this thank you for all your wonderful reviews and comments, I can't believe I haven't gotten any bad or means reviews throughout the two months this story been posted and now I'm going to make sure I don't let you all down, so I'll put in lot more work into my stories to make you guys even happier

Sabine bardales: like always I'm happy you like my story and sorry but I really wanted to get to work on Twilight and Jackknife's wedding. I've always wanted to go to Peru, I hear it's a beautiful country.

Tigress fan: your have to wait and see how Tigress and Won Leo's date go's and as for my secret I've been in a few relationships and I've learned something's about how to be a good boyfriend, so I'm using my experience from that to make my story better.

Chapter five: the date of her life

Won Leo and Tigress were walking down the stairs of the Jade palace heading to the restaurant for their date " you look really beautiful Tigress " Won Leo told his date who blushed very hard cause no one besides Po had ever told her that she looked beautiful " thank you Won Leo, that's sweet of you to say " Tigress replied trying to hide her blushing from her date " hehehehe you don't have to be embarrass about being called beautiful Tigress, cause it's true " Won Leo said smiling warmly at the tigress who was walking next to him " you really think I'm beautiful Won Leo? " Tigress asked the male tiger who just kept smiling at her before he answered while now blushing himself " well yeah Tigress I do " he then saw that he was half way down the steps meaning he would have to lead the way to the restaurant he had chosen. They made their way down the steps talking a little about their lives and somethings they liked till they entered the village where Tigress could hear animals whispering as she and Won Leo passed them. Some of the whispers were about how beautiful Tigress looked and how good looking Won Leo was, but some were less then nice some were calling Tigress a whore for dating someone who had just lost his wife and other said Won Leo was using Tigress's lack of dating experience so he could get her to sleep with him, but Tigress didn't pay them any mind cause she knew she could kick Won Leo's ass before he could get his shirt off. With that Tigress couldn't help but smile a little at how fast she could fight off the male " hey Tigress are you ok? " Won Leo asked when he noticed the weird smile on her face " oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking of something funny " Tigress answered quickly removing her smile and looked away from him to hide her blushing. Won Leo couldn't help but laugh a little at how red Tigress's face was even under her orange, white and black fur. After a few minutes of walking through the village the two tigers got to the restaurant " hi, how may I help you? " a brown ram asked as he stood at the front of the restaurant to welcome the guests " hello I need a seat for two " Won Leo greeted now pointing to Tigress who was looking at the ground still blushing. The ram looked at Tigress amazed to see her in a dress " yes follow me sir " the ram said after a few seconds of being stunned then lead the tigers to a table that was near a wall " here you are, your waitress will be with you in a moment " the ram said as he pulled a seat for Tigress who sat down and thank him before he left to seat some more guests " wow Won Leo this place is really nice " Tigress said as she looked around then saw that some animals were looking at her just as stunned to see her on a date with Won Leo " don't mind them Tigress they just can't believe how beautiful you are " Won Leo said as he put his paw on top of hers. A minute later a young pig came up to the couple clearly their waitress " good evening I'm Rin and I'll be you're waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink? " the pig said as she pulled out a note pad to take the couple's drink orders " hi can we have two green teas and egg rolls as a starter?, and I'll have the vegetable fried rice with gingery sugar snap peas " Won Leo replied kindly as he and Tigress looked over the list of food the restaurant had " can I have the sweet & sour chicken with broccoli & rice " Tigress said after she finished looking over the list " very good, I'll go get you're drinks " Rin said before leaving for the kitchen to get the green tea. While the two tigers waited for their tea they begun talking about the village Won Leo and Lee had came from and about the villagers that lived there " I grew up in the village my whole life, my father was a black smith too and when he died I took over " Won Leo told his date who was listening to every word he was saying " man my mother would be so happy to hear that I'm dating again, when I told her about Vin she told me that I should moan first then find a new mother for Lee, I don't mean we have to get married right away, that would be crazy " he continued now laughing at how happy his mom would be to meet Tigress " yeah your right I mean we bearly know each other and getting married now would be a bad idea " Tigress said now blushing even harder then she was earlier cause she had never thought about marriage before. A few minutes later Rin returned with the green teas and egg rolls " thank you " Won Leo said as he took the plate of Egg rolls from the waitress and put them inbetween himself and Tigress " do you need anything else? " Rin asked before being told that they were fine " so hows your egg roll? " Won Leo asked his date who was enjoying her egg roll very much " hmmmmmm it's really good " Tigress replied after she was done eating " I can tell, uh Tigress you have a bit of your egg roll hanging out of you're mouth " Won Leo told Tigress who used her tongue to lick the piece of egg roll into her mouth while blushing at the same time " I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention " Tigress commented as she put her paws on her cheeks and looked down at the table. This just made Won Leo laugh but he made sure he hid it from Tigress cause he didn't want to hurt her feelings " you know Tigress your pretty cute when you blush " Won Leo told Tigress making her blush even harder " you really need to stop you're making me blush " Tigress replied as her face went even redder. Won Leo and Tigress ate their dinner while talking some more about how they would raise Lee and how someday Tigress would go to Won Leo's home village to meet his mother. After Won Leo paid the bill he and Tigress walked around the Valley of peace just looking at how beautiful the stars were that night " the stars are sure is a beautiful night " Tigress said as she looked up at the stars in the sky " yeah they sure are " Won Leo replied but he wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking at Tigress who looked away from the sky and right at Won Leo making eye contact with each other. The two were now inches away from each other and were moving closer together till their lips met, Won Leo wrapped his arms around Tigress's mid section pulling her closer to him, meanwhile Tigress did the same not caring if anyone saw her and Won Leo making out. Once they broke their kiss they took each others paws and started walking again but this time they were now a real couple and they know they were going to be happy together.

The next morning Tigress woke up so happy that she couldn't think of a thing to make her upset so she left her room to feed Lee and maybe go see Won Leo " good morning Tigress you seem really happy this morning? " Viper said as she passed by Tigress's room as the two tigers came out " I'm guessing your date with Won Leo went very well " Viper continued now noticing the huge smile on her friend's face " it was wonderful Viper, I can't thank you enough for putting me up to it " Tigress said as she bend over and hugged the snake while making sure she didn't drop Lee. This came as a shock to Viper cause she's had never seen Tigress this happy before " I'm happy I could help Tigress " Viper replied as Tigress released the snake from her hug then walked to the kitchen to have breakfast " so what happen last night? " Viper asked as she, Tigress and Lee walked out of the living area of the Jade palace and into the court yard " we talked about our lives, ate a wonderful dinner, walked around town then made out " Tigress said with a even bigger smile on her face and made Viper's mouth drop open " wait did you just say you two made out like really made out? " the snake asked wanting to know more about the kiss Tigress shared with Won Leo " yep it was so romantic the way he pulled me close to him and made me feel safe, you think we were married " Tigress answered before going really red in the cheeks as she remembered Won Leo talking about how they should someday get married " wow Tigress sounds like you had a good time, I just have one question?, you two didn't have sex did you? " Viper asked now making Tigress nearly drop Lee " of course we didn't Viper, I'm not some slut who has sex on her very first date " Tigress said to her friend who told her she was sorry for asking that a stupid question " it's ok Viper, I know your just looking out for me " Tigress told her friend as they walked back inside and down the hall to the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen Po,Monkey,Crane and Mantis all looked at Tigress as she walked in " hey I heard from Po that you went on a date with Won Leo " Monkey said as he grabbed his chopped sticks and used them to pick up his fried pickle " so what if I did, it's none of your business what I do with other animals Monkey " Tigress told the prime ape in a angry tone " and you, where do you get off telling others what I'm doing uh Po " Tigress snapped at the panda who was sitting in his chair scared that the tigress was going to rip off his head " chill out Tigress there's no reason to get so mad " Crane said hoping he could calm his team mate down, but it didn't work " shut your beak Crane or I'll beat your head in " Tigress yelled at the bird making him back up in fear. After she was done yelling at her now scared male team mates Tigress put Lee in his high chair then sat in her own chair and began to eat some fried eggs and gave Lee a some milk " I think it may be that time of the month " Mantis whispered in to Monkey's ear not wanting Viper or Tigress to hear him cause he knew they would yell at him like Po, Monkey and Crane were yelled at only a few seconds ago. As Tigress was eating she couldn't help but think about her date last night but she was mostly thinking about Won Leo, she remembered his big muscles bound arms and chest and his broad shoulders, it was enough to make the tigress want to squeal like a teenage girl who was being asked out on a date by the cutest guy in the village. Her cheeks become warm as she started to blush making her team mates look at her oddly but thought better not to ask what was wrong in fear of getting yelled at " morning everyone " master Shifu said as he entered the kitchen but soon notice the nervous look on the male's face as they greeted their master " is something the matter? " the old master asked as he took his seat and grabbed some food off the table " there's nothing wrong master Shifu " Viper said in a playful tone no want to draw any attention to Tigress, who was day dreaming about Won Leo as she ate her food. But Shifu knew that something was up and he aimed to found out what it was, so he decide to ask Po why all the males were acting so strange " Po what's going on? " he asked the panda knowing that the bear would cave in faster then the others. The steel look his master was giving him was to much for the young panda to handle so be gave in " Tigress yelled at us cause we asked her about her date last night and we're scared she may kill us " Shifu looked over to his step daughter who was still day dreaming about Won Leo till her master yelled her name " oh uh what's up master Shifu? " Tigress asked now finally coming out of her daze of thinking of some dirty thoughts of Won Leo " Tigress what were you thinking of just now? " Shifu asked the tigress who's face was now crimson red " nothing " Tigress lied as she tried to hide her blushing from her step father who wouldn't be fooled by her lies " Tigress I know your lying to me, now what were you thinking? " Shifu yelled making Lee drop his bottle and made him cry " here you go baby " Tigress commented as she picked up the bottle and gave it back to the cub who took it " Tigress we're talk about this later " Shifu told Tigress before he started to eat some fried eggs.

After breakfast Tigress went back to her room to change Lee and play with him for a bit before heading to Won Leo's shop " who's a cute little boy? You are, yes you are " Tigress told the cub who laughed at the high pitch voice his step mother was using " mama " Lee said making Tigress pepper his face with kisses " but I'm not real your mom Lee, I know your to young to understand " Tigress said sadly now putting the cub on the floor as she started to cry " I don't know if I any right to be your mom " she cried as she buried her face into her arms but looked up when she felt Lee's tiny paw on the top of her head. Tigress saw that Lee was smiling at her telling her that she was just the right animal to be his mother " thank you Lee, you sure know how to make someone feel better " Tigress told the cub as she cleared the tears from her eyes then pick Lee back up and left to go see Lee's father.

Won Leo was working on the steel gate for the jail thinking about the kiss he had shared with Tigress the night before " man that was some kiss " Won Leo said to himself as he smashed the red hot steel with his hammer. He played the kiss over and over again trying to think of how good it felt to lock his lips with Tigress " hey Won Leo you here?, I brought Lee to see you " Tigress yelled from the front of the shop. Won Leo picked up the red hot steel and dropped into the water making it hiss then he grabbed a shirt ant headed upfront " hey beautiful I'm happy you could come by " Won Leo said as he walked up to Tigress and kissed her on the lips making her blush madly " Won Leo what if someone see us? " Tigress asked after the kiss was broken and looked around to see if anyone was watching them " who cares it's none of their business if we kiss, besides I thought you liked my kisses? " Won Leo said in a joking tone making Tigress giggle a little. A wicked smile formed on Tigress's face " I do but should your son see us making out, he could get the wrong idea " Tigress told the male who laughed a little at her comment " he's to young to know what's happening, now come here and give me another kiss " Won Leo said as he me put his paw under Tigress's chin and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss " here Won Leo I was wondering if you could fix my...I think I'll come back later " a ox named Kin said as he walked into the shop and saw the two tigers making out and quickly walked backwards and ran off. When they broke their kiss both Won Leo and Tigress had smiles on their faces clearly happy that they had shared that kiss " Tigress you want to go for a walk?, you know just you, me and Lee " Won Leo said as he took Tigress's paw into his own " I would love to " Tigress replied now walking out of the shop still holding Won Leo's paw letting everyone know that they were now a couple.

It was nearly lunch time so Won Leo, Tigress and Lee went to mr. Ping's noodle shop to get something to eat " master Tigress, mr. Leo it's so nice to see you and I see you two are now a couple good for you. Come, come let me find you a place to sit and I'll get you some tea " mr. Ping said happily as he lead the couple to a table that was near the kitchen. Mr. Ping brought the couple their tea and Lee a bottle of milk " could we have two orders of the soup and some tofu " Won Leo said to after he had put the drink on the table " of course I'll get on it right away " mr. Ping replied then headed for the kitchen to get to work on the order " Tigress your not like other girls " Won Leo told the female tiger who was helping Lee with his bottle " well yeah I can kill someone with a snap of my wrist " Tigress joked as she held the bottle for her step son " I guess that's true, but I didn't mean that, I meant your smart, strong, loving and so beautiful " Won Leo said smoothly making the great Tigress blush again " you know your the only guy I know who's made me blush this must without me breaking there nose soon afterwards " Tigress told the male making him laugh at her " plus your very handsome, so that helps too " Tigress continued with an evil smile on her face " you think I'm handsome uuuh, well that's good to know " Won Leo replied as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. The couple ate their lunch talking about how they would go on another date soon but this time they would go somewhere that no would bug them.

Here you go guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I won't be posting a new chapter for a little while cause I WILL START WORKING ON MINE MY LITTLE PONY STORY. so peace out y'all


	6. Chapter 6

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

I'm sorry it's taking so long to post a new chapter for my little pony but I'm kind of don't know where to go from where I'm now so I started writing a new chapter for The piece that makes you whole. Your really going to like this chapter cause Tigress and Won Leo will be talking about something huge.

sabine bardales (: I'm glad you love my story.

ciana tl: thanks, I'll update as soon as I can.

Agnez: yeah it was pretty sweet and Won Leo and Tigress's relationship will only get better.

tigress fan: the date was pretty great cause I put a lot of time working on it.

PieSaysHi: thanks I'll keep that in mind when I'm working on the chapter.

Chapter six: the joys of love

To Tigress's joy she and Won Leo went on several more dates over the next six months really getting to know each other and spending lots of time with Lee. One day Tigress and Won Leo were out having a picnic just outside of town " you want some more rice balls Tigress? " Won Leo asked as he held up a rice ball in his paw " no thanks I'm full, but I'm sure Lee would like some " Tigress replied as she looked over to Lee, who was running around chasing a butterfly " looks like he's busy with that butterfly " Won Leo joked as he watched his son chasing the flying bug " hehehehe " the little cub laughed as he tried to grab the bug that was just out of his reach " you can do it Lee you almost got it " Won Leo yelled to his son who looked at him and gave him a smile showing off his baby teeth " uuuuh I'm can of going to miss the bond that came with breast feeding " Tigress sighed as she looked at Lee's little teeth " you could always have one of your own...I mean if you want I'm not making you, it's your choice if you want to have a cub with me " Won Leo said now blushing very hard cause he had just offered to have sex with Tigress and he knew if he tried to force himself on her, she would break his face open and throw his ass in jail. But Tigress had been really thinking about how nice it would be to have a family with Won Leo, but she wasn't ready for the pain that came with sex or child birth. She was willing how ever to mess with the male just because she knew it would make him blush even harder " mmmmmmm that's sounds like a wonderful idea Won Leo, I'll get Viper to look after Lee and we can go to your place " Tigress said in a smooth and sexy voice making Won Leo's breathing pick up a lot faster " Tigress...I was uh " but he stopped cause Tigress had gotten very close to him making him thing she really wanted to have sex " hahahahahaha you should see the look on your face it's priceless " Tigress laughed as she moved away from Won Leo and fell back on her butt as she laughed some more at the look on her boyfriend's face " you were only kidding oh thank god I thought you really wanted to have sex with me " Won Leo said as he let out a sigh of relief " well yeah but maybe someday we could get married and start a family of our own " Tigress commented as she looked away from Won Leo embarrass that she was talking about having a family with him " it's ok Tigress we can date for a while longer and then we can get married, if you want I won't force you into it " Won Leo said before he put his paws on Tigress's cheeks to make her face him then kissed her on the lips. But they soon broke their kiss cause Lee slapped his father on his arm making him look down at the little tiger " Lee get that out of your mouth that's naughty " Won Leo told his son before pulling out the butterfly he had been chasing " oh poor baby come here " Tigress said as Lee started to cry cause his father took away the butterfly from him " sorry Lee but you can't eat bugs they can make you sick " Won Leo told his crying son who was being hugged by Tigress. After Tigress had gotten Lee to stop crying the two adult tigers started to clean up the picnic while Lee chased after another butterfly which to the bug's luck Lee wasn't able to catch " come on mr. bug killer let's head back I'm sure your teddy misses you " Won Leo said to his son as he picked the cub up and walked back to the village

" hey Tigress I almost forgot I made this for you the other day " Won Leo said before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a wrist band that was made of jade and steel " oh my goodness Won Leo it's beautiful thank you " Tigress replied before kissing the male on the lips for a few seconds and put the wrist band around her wrist " it kind of like us I'm steel cause I work on steel and hard to break and your jade cause your beautiful but at the same time deadly " Won Leo commented while he pointed at the two different things he used " that's so sweet you know that " Tigress cooed before putting her head on her boyfriend's broad shoulder as they walked down the street " I'm glad you like it cause I want you to know Tigress that I...I love...I love you " Won Leo said almost making Tigress drop Lee who she had been carrying in her arms " really Won Leo?, You really love me? " Tigress asked wanting to cry for joy " yes I do and I know we've only been dating for a short while but your the bravest, sweetest, most selfless animal I've ever met and when I'm with you losing Vin doesn't hurt anymore " Won Leo said right as Tigress pinned him to a nearby wall and gave him a love and passionate kiss " I love you too Won Leo " Tigress told the stunned make before telling him that she need to get back to the Jade palace cause the others would start worrying about her and Lee.

Tigress couldn't help but look at the wrist band Won Leo had made for her, it was very well made and beautiful " look what your daddy gave me Lee " Tigress said to the cub who had been busy looking at a street show that was going on just up the street " you think we were getting married " Tigress continued as she put her free paw on her cheek cause she was blushing a little " hi Tigress, what's that on your wrist? " Viper asked as she came from the other way " it's a wrist band Won Leo made for me " Tigress told the snake before giving her a better look " oh my god did Won Leo ask you to marry him? " Viper asked trying to keep her voice down so no one else would hear her " no, it was a gift and your never guess what Won Leo told me? " Tigress replied now turning even redder then she was before " what? " Viper asked as she and Tigress headed back to the Jade palace " he told me that he loves me! " the tigress said in a high pitch and girlly voice making Viper stop where she was " really Tigress?, that's wonderful I'm so happy for you and Won Leo " Viper said before she started to move again " thanks Viper, I hope that someday Won Leo will ask me to marry him...will that's if he really wants to, I mean he could find someone better to be Lee's mother " Tigress sadly said looking down at the cub in her arm. Viper couldn't believe that Tigress thought she wasn't going to be with Lee for very long " you know that Won Leo will never take Lee away from you and if he try's I'll make him sorry " Viper told her friend before using her tail as a whip telling Tigress that Viper would use her tail to beat Won Leo up if he tried to take Lee away from Tigress " thanks Viper but I'm sure I can take care of Won Leo if he try's to take Lee from me " Tigress replied making a fist with her free paw. The two females laughed at how out match Won Leo was when it come to fighting with Tigress " I really don't think Won Leo will take Lee away from you cause the cub loves you to much and he would be very sad " Viper said as she and Tigress passed by mr. Ping's noodle shop where Po had been helping his dad " hey guys, come get something to eat " the panda said as he saw the two masters and the cub walk by " no thanks Po, me and Lee already had lunch with Won Leo " Tigress replied as she and Lee walked into the noodle shop " you sure have been spending a lot of time with Won Leo...hey what's that Tigress? " Po said now pointing at the arm bands on his fellow master's wrist " it's a gift Won Leo made for me " the female tiger to her team mate who almost passed out in shock " you mean you and Won Leo are getting married? " Po asked as he used as table to keep himself from falling over " no we're not getting married, it's just a gift that's all " Tigress answered as her face went super red as she looked at the wrist band and thought about how nice it would be if the wrist band was an engagement ring, not just a gift " wow that's a great looking gift, Won Leo must love you " Po said making Tigress blush even harder then she already was " funny thing about that Won Leo just told me that he loved me " Tigress replied before telling Po about what Won Leo had told her when he gave her the gift that was on her wrist.

After Tigress was done telling Po about how Won Leo had told her that he loved her the tigress left with Lee and Viper to go home to put Lee down for a nap. When Tigress was sure Lee was asleep she decided to take a nap herself, while she was sleeping she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she and Won Leo did get married. Tigress slept for a while till she was woken up by Lee who started screaming cause he had dropped his teddy near just outside his crib " hold on a second Lee I'll get your teddy bear " Tigress said before getting out of her bed and walked over to pick up her adopted son's toy. After Tigress had gotten Lee to stop screaming the two tigers went to the training room so Tigress could get some practice in before dinner.

While Tigress punched a post while her adopted son went after the blow up panda " awwwww " the cub yelled as he slapped the blow toy that rocked back and forward " hahahaha " Lee laughed while he watched the toy bop around " good job Lee, your going to be a great kung fu master someday " Tigress said when she saw the cub hitting the blow up panda. Lee hit the blow up toy again making him laugh even harder " looks like Lee wants to be a Kung fu master like you Tigress " Crane said as he flew into the training room and saw the cub fighting with the blow up toy " yeah he sure has something against that thing " Po joked now remembering how he got knocked on his ass when he first moved into the Jade palace by the toy " your just saying that cause that blow up toy kicked you big fluffy ass " Monkey laughed making Po blush really hard as he was being made fun of " shut up Monkey I can take that stupid toy anytime " Po told the prime ape before walking over to the toy but was stopped when Lee dug his claws into Po's leg " awwwwwwwww what that hell " Po yelled before bending over in pain " Lee no, bad boy you don't use your claws to hurt your uncle Po " Tigress told her adopted son before picking him up and slapping the cub on the butt making the cub cry Po are you ok? " Viper asked before seeing a small bit of blood oozing from under his white fur " Po I'm so sorry " Tigress told her friend feeling really bad that Lee had drawn blood from Po " here buddy this should stop the bleeding " Mantis said before handing the panda a rag with he took and put over his bleeding leg " it's ok, I'm fine Tigress but you really should clip Lee's nails there really sharp " Po told the tigress who agreed and went to clip the cub's nails. Once she was done clipping Lee's nails Tigress took Lee back to the training so she could keep on training " hey Po I'm really really sorry for Lee cutting your leg " Tigress said to the panda who was training on the giant bowl" it's ok Tigress, I'm ok it was just a little cut " Po told her friend who went to put the cub over by the blow up toy again and went back to training. 15 minutes later the training room doors opened and Shifu walked in and saw Lee fighting with the blow up panda " I see your having my grandson working on his Kung fu " Shifu said walking over the cub who slapping the blow up panda " Master Shifu I wouldn't get to close to Lee, he'll will use his claws on you " Po warned his master who just kept walking " I think I handed Lee Po " Shifu said as he stopped in front of the cub who turned to face his adopted grandfather and smiled at him " hello little one, are you having fun? " Shifu asked as he put his paws together behind his back to see what Lee would do. The cub walked over to the old master and tried to pull on his beard but stopped when he was told not to do that by his granddad making the cub fall on his back side and started to cry cause he didn't get what he wanted " that's enough Lee, you can't always get what you want " Shifu told Lee who just kept crying " sir he doesn't understand right from wrong yet, he is only 11 months old " Tigress said stoping what she was doing and walked over to Lee to get him to stop crying " yes your right Tigress, I should of remembered that sooner " Shifu replied before going to telling Po that he wanted him go through the course that was in the middle of the room " don't mind your grandpa, he's just doesn't know how to deal with babies " Tigress told Lee as she picked him up and gave him a loving hug " is it just me or has Tigress been acting kind of strange lately? " Monkey whispered to Po who was trying not lose his balance on the huge bowl but lost it and fell in anyway " she's just acting like any of your mothers acted when you were that age " Viper said before realizing that Po didn't remember his mother cause he was only 5 months old when she put him in a cart to save him " Po I'm sorry I forgot that you didn't know your mom " the snake apologize feeling bad for what she said " it's ok Viper I've found inner peace remember " Po told Viper while he got up and got out of the bowl then went to do the course like Shifu had told him.

After everyone was done with their training Tigress went to the bathroom to take a bath with Lee " here we go Lee let's take a nice warm bath " Tigress told the cub as she started to undress then got into the tub with Lee who she had undress a minute earlier. Outside Won Leo walked into the jade palace " where the heck is everyone? " he asked after he looked into the training room and saw that no one was there so he decide to look in the dragon hall but no one was in there too. Won Leo went to the kitchen where he found Po cooking dinner " hey Po where the heck is everyone? " Won Leo asked the panda while taking a seat at the table " I think Tigress is in her room taking a nap like everyone else " Po replied as he turned over the fried noodles " oh ok I'm going to go to the bathroom " Won Leo commented before getting up and left the kitchen. Inside the bathroom Tigress was washing her back while Lee was slashing the water clearly having a good time " ok Lee it's time to get out " Tigress told the cub before standing up right as the bathroom door open and Won Leo walked in and saw Tigress totally nude " oh man Tigress I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in here, I thought you were in your room! " Won Leo said before covering his eyes and looked away while at the same time Tigress dropped back into the bath tub and hiding her breast with her arms " GET OUT WON LEO " Tigress yelled now blushing the hardest she had ever blushed cause her boyfriend had just saw her naked. Without a word the male tiger left the bathroom and closed the door leaving Tigress feeling really embarrass and unsure what to do now.

Tigress was unusually shy over the next few days mainly because she was so embarrass that Won Leo had seen her naked and she was sure Won Leo was just as embarrass as she was cause he hadn't come back to the Jade palace to see Lee or her One day Won Leo came to the Jade palace to apologize to Tigress for seeing her naked " hey Po have you seen Tigress?, I really need to talk to her " Won Leo said not wanting the panda to ask who he found in the courtyard and was hoping he wouldn't want to know why he was looking for Tigress this time " she's in the training room, but I don't think she's talk to you she's been acting really weird lately " Po replied before getting back to his work out. Before he entered the training room Won Leo knocked on the door then open it to see Tigress sitting and talking to Viper who's face was crimson red " hey Tigress can we talk? " Won Leo asked making both the females look at him " Yeah, Viper could you look after Lee? " Tigress asked her friend who agreed before Tigress got up and left the training room with Won Leo. Once the two adult tigers were outside Won Leo turned to face his girlfriend " listen Tigress I'm really sorry for what happen in the bathroom, I should of knocked first and if you want to break up with me I won't blame you " Won Leo said his face was just as crimson red as Tigress face was " I'm not going to break up you Won Leo, I know you didn't mean to see me naked " Tigress replied before she walked up to the male and hugged him pressing her chest against his making Won Leo's nose bleed " are you ok? " Tigress asked when she felt a drop of blood hit her shoulder and saw that his nose was bleeding " oh no Won Leo your nose! " Tigress said before ripping off a piece of her shirt and put it up to Won Leo's bleeding nose " thanks that's normally never happen " Won Leo said putting his paw on top of Tigress's paw. The two just looked into each others eyes before they moved close enough to kiss " I'm guessing your forgiving me for the other day? " Won Leo asked after he broke his kiss with his girlfriend who just gave him an evil smile " not yet your going to take me on a lot more dates to make up for that " Tigress told the male before running one of her nails under the males chin and then went back to the training room. Won Leo took a seat on a nearby branch to think for a little while before getting up and went to the dragon hall to see if master Shifu was there.

In the dragon hall master Shifu was busy checking on all the weapons and armor's that were there to make sure Po hadn't been messing with them like he normally did when he heard the door open " master Shifu are you in here? " Won Leo asked as he made his way into the huge hall but stopped to look at master Rhino's armor " wow will you look at that " the tiger said as got closer to armor to get a better look at the armor " it's a work of art, isn't it? " Shifu commented making Won Leo jump a little " master Shifu, I wasn't sure if you were here " Won Leo said as he got to his knees " is there something you need Won Leo? " Shifu asked unsure what was going through the tiger's mind. Won Leo had to make sure he did this right other wise it could end badly for him. After taking a few long breathes he finally spoke " I wanted to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage "

Will Shifu say yes or will he tell Won Leo that he it's good enough for Tigress? Your have to wait and see, so stick around. Peace out y'all


	7. Chapter 7

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Agnez: I got the idea from a anime called Rurouni Kenshin, I use to watch it back when I was a kid. In the first manga the main character thinks his friend is trying to kill herself so he go's to stop her, but she's just holding her breath under water and when Rurouni runs in the bathroom he sees Kamiya naked. I thought it would be funny if it happen to Won Leo and Tigress.

Tigress fan: yeah the new chapter is going to be great, I think you meant forget how to breath when you read what happens. And as for the five and Po you think they would be happy one of their friends is getting married.

Chapter seven: the days she won't forget

It was unusually silent in the dragon hall as Won Leo waited for master Shifu to answer his question. The young male could feel his heart hit against his chest and he was becoming very sweatily but Won Leo didn't move he just waited for Shifu to tell him if he could ask Tigress to marry him. Shifu was totally caught off guard by what Won Leo was asking him but he didn't show how shocked he was. But he kept his usual serious face on while he thought about what Won Leo was asking for Shifu knew Won Leo loved his adopted daughter but he couldn't help but be protected of her because he loved Tigress just as much as the male tiger did " why should I give you my blessing? " Shifu asked the male tiger who was sweating a lot " cause I love Tigress and I want to do whatever it takes to make her happy " Won Leo replied now bowing his head to the ground telling Shifu that he really wanted to marry Tigress. Shifu put one of his paws under his chin while he thought about letting Won Leo marry Tigress " if you truly love Tigress you must prove it " the master said before standing up and walking over to Won Leo who was still bowing " whatever it is I'll do it, just tell me what it is " Won Leo replied right away now looking at Tigress's adopted father ready to do whatever it took to get Tigress to marry him " you must go to the ice cover mount called Pon and pick a rare flower that grows there called the golden bud and come back with it. If you do this then I'll give you my blessing " Shifu told the male tiger who agreed and left to get ready for his long trip. After Won Leo had left master Shifu walked over to the pool where the dragon scroll use to be to think about what he just did " I'm sure he'll be fine, the Pon mount isn't that dangerous " Shifu told himself as he sat down next to the pool.

At his black smithing shop Won Leo was packing a bag for his trip " let's see I'm going to need some pants, shirts, socks, money and a map " Won Leo said to himself as he looked around the shop for his map. It took him a little while to find the map cause it had been buried under some tools " uh ha their you are you little jerk " the male said to the map after he removed the tools and saw the map he had been looking for, then went to put it in his bag. After he was sure he had everything he needed Won Leo wrote a sign telling everyone that he had to go on a business trip " hey Won Leo where you heading in since a hurry? " Rin asked went he saw Won Leo walking to the edge of the village with his bag on his back " oh uh I uh got to go on a business trip, you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on my shop while I'm gone would you? " Won Leo replied as he got a better grip on his bag " sure when will you be back? " Rin asked wanting to know how long he would be watching his friend's shop " well I'm going to Pon mount so I meant be gone for maybe a couple weeks " Won Leo told the ox before pulling out his map and showed Rin where he was going " why in the world do you have to go there? " Rin asked making Won Leo blush madly cause he didn't really want to tell his friend that he was doing this so he could ask Tigress to marry him. But Rin noticed the blushing right away " hey man you can tell me what you're up to I won't tell anyone " Rin told the tiger who was scratching the back of his head " you promise not to tell anyone why I left even Tigress? " Won Leo asked the ox who was now leaning against a wall " yeah I give you my word " Ox answered as he held up his right hoof telling Won Leo he wouldn't say a word " ok I'm going to the mount to get a flower so master Shifu will let me marry Tigress " Won Leo said making the ox's mouth drop open in shock " dude you want Tigress to marry you?, I better not hold you up " Rin commented before heading back to his own shop cause he had a costumer.

Tigress was starting to worry about Won Leo he hadn't come by the Jade palace to see her and no one knew where he went " he left an he's never coming back " Tigress cried as she and Viper sat in the courtyard to try to think of reasons Won Leo would just leave without saying good bye " he just left for a business trip, I'm sure Won Leo will be back any day " Viper told the crying tigress as she pat her on the back in hopes to cheer her up " no he won't and it's all because I didn't put out " Tigress sobbed now putting her head into her paws " Tigress I seriously doubt he left because you didn't have sex with him and if he did then he's not worth crying over " Viper said really hoping Won Leo didn't leave because Tigress wouldn't have sex with him " but I love him Viper and I can't raise Lee by myself " Tigress said in between her crying. Viper wasn't sure if Won Leo was ever going to come back " I know you love him but sometimes things happen that are out of our hands " Viper commented hoping her words would help but it only made it worst " it's...not...fair...the first...,,,guy I fall...in...love with...leaves me " Tigress cried even harder then she was before " let's go ask master Shifu if he knows where Won Leo went " Viper said before hopping off the chair and headed for Shifu's room with Tigress behind her. Shifu was busy cleaning his room when he heard a knock on his door " enter" he said as he turned to the door and saw Viper and a crying Tigress standing at the door " Tigress what's the matter? " the old master asked wanting to know why his adopted daughter was crying so hard " Won Leo left a week ago and he hasn't come back yet " Tigress sobbed before falling to her knees and started to cry some more " I know where he went Tigress, he went to the Pon mount to get you a gift " Shifu told Tigress not wanting to see her cry anymore " really?, then why didn't he tell me? " Tigress asked as she removed the tears from her eyes " cause he didn't want you to see your gift before he could get back " Shifu replied not wanting to tell Tigress the real reason Won Leo went to Pon mount. Tigress thanked her adopted father for telling her why Won Leo left and went to get Lee who had been napping in her room " did Won Leo really go to the Pon mount just to get Tigress a gift? " Viper asked now alone with her master " of course Viper why would I lie to you " Shifu replied as he started to fold his clothes " I guess, I'll see you later sir I'm going to go visit my parents " Viper said before saying good bye to her master then left the Jade palace.

Far from the Jade palace and the valley of peace Won Leo was making his way to the Pon mount when he came to a valley just at the foot of the mount " hello is that the Pon mount? " Won Leo asked a billy goat as he entered the valley and pointed at the mount just head of him " yeah you here to get the golden bud? " the billy goat replied as he picked up some chickens and put them back in their cage " yes I need the flower so I can marry my girlfriend " the male tiger told the goat who just laughed at how far Won Leo would go just for love " I've heard several young men say that over the years but none of them ever made it, so why would you be any different? " the billy goat asked the tiger who just folded his arms " cause I'm not like the others, I'm going to ask Tigress to marry me and no one not even you will stop me " Won Leo told the goat angrily before leaving to go to the mount " dumb kid what does he know about love he's bearly out of school " Won Leo said to himself as he passed some shops and restaurant " damn I'm hungry " he commented before heading into a restaurant and ordered some food " so what brought you to our tiny valley? " the waitress asked after she put Won Leo's tea on the table " I'm here to pick the golden bud cause my girlfriend's father wants me to prove my love " Won Leo replied hoping the waitress wouldn't tell him that he was crazy like the billy goat did " that's sounds romance I just wish my boyfriend would go out of his way to get me a rare flower " the waitress said before motioning her head to a waiter that was taking an order at another table. Won Leo couldn't help but laugh a little at the look of angrier on the waitress's face " so tell me about your girlfriend, she must be something if your going all this way just for a flower " the waitress commented before taking a seat at the table " well she's beautiful, funny, caring, smart and she loves me and my son " Won Leo replied now putting his head in his paw as he thought about Tigress " wow she sounds great, so what's her name? " the waitress asked wanting to know more about Won Leo's girlfriend " her name is Tigress " Won Leo told the waitress who almost passed out in shock " as in the Furious five's master Tigress?!, wow how in the world did you get a girl like that? " the waitress asked wanting to know how Won Leo and Tigress got together. Won Leo told the waitress how Vin had been killed by wolves, he looked for her for a month, he ended up in the Valley of peace when he met Tigress who had been caring for his son Lee " I'm so sorry about your wife, that must of been so painful to find out that she died, but you found love in Tigress and your son found a new mother " the waitress said as she removed the tears that were running down her face "I did moaned her death even now but I know Vin would want me to move on and I know that Tigress will be a great mother and a great wife " Won Leo replied hoping Vin would been ok with him getting remarried " I should get going I have a long trip back and I'm sure Tigress is waiting for me, oh and thanks for lunch " Won Leo continued before paying his bill and picked up his bag then left for the Pon mount to get the golden bud. When Won Leo got the bud he was looking for he spend the night in the village then left the next morning to head home to the Valley of peace where his son and hopefully his future wife were waiting for him. It took Won Leo a week to get back to the Valley of peace but when he did he the first thing he did was head for the Jade palace to show master Shifu that he had gotten the golden bud.

Master Shifu was sitting in the garden watering the flowers that were around Vin's grave when he saw from the corner of his eyes the garden door opening " welcome back Won Leo, did you get the golden bud like I asked? " Shifu greeted the male tiger who put his bag on the ground then reached inside and pulled out the golden bud " here you go sir the golden bud just like you asked, so can I ask Tigress to marry me? " Won Leo said hoping Shifu would say yes. The old master thought about it for a while before a smile formed on his face " yes Won Leo you can ask Tigress to marry you cause you have my blessing " Shifu said before putting his paw out to shake Won Leo's paw who took it " thank you master Shifu, thank you, thank you, thank you, your not going to regret this " Won Leo said before pulling the little master in for a hug " your welcome Won Leo, I'm sure your make Tigress very happy " Shifu said after Won Leo broke his hug with him then put some more flowers on Vin's grave " are you going to go ask her now? " Shifu asked the tiger who told him that he was " here I brought you this " Shifu said before pulling out a ring and tossed it to Won Leo who caught it and looked at it " thank you master Shifu, I won't let you down " Won Leo told the master who told him that he wished him the best of luck then went to go train Po. Meanwhile in the training Tigress was in the training room watching Lee fighting with the blow up panda " your so strong, your daddy will be so proud of you " Tigress told the cub who was trying to beat up the blow up toy " I sure I'm proud of him, hey Tigress sorry about leaving without saying good bye" Won Leo said as he walked into the training room and saw Tigress motherly over Lee " it's ok Won Leo , master Shifu told me you went to get me a gift " Tigress replied before she walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips " oh uh yeah, listen Tigress could I talk to you alone? " Won Leo asked the tigress who agreed and followed him outside " Tigress I want you to know I love you so much that I'm willing to do anything to make you happy, what I'm trying to say is uuuh well " Won Leo told the tigress before getting to one knee and pulled out the ring Shifu had given him " Tigress will you marry me? " Won Leo asked holding out the ring to the tigress who had her paws over her mouth " I will of course I will Won Leo " Tigress said before putting the ring on her finger and kissed Won Leo. Tigress couldn't believe that she was actually getting married to Won Leo, after they broke their kiss the couple went to tell the others that they were now engaged.

The other masters were in the training room to busy to noticed that Tigress had left with Won Leo " hey guys who's watching Lee? " Po asked now noticing that the cub was by himself " I thought Tigress was?, what kind of mother leaves a kid all by himself? " Monkey replied before seeing Tigress and Won Leo walking back into the training room holding each others paws and even huger smiles on their faces " why the heck are you two so happy? " Monkey asked the couple, who just looked at each other trying to decide who would tell them the big news " hey guys could you all come here, I have something to tell you all " Tigress said almost jumping for joy " what's up Tigress? " Po asked as he hopped off a pole he had been using to keep balance then walked over with the rest of the masters. Tigress took a big breath before she told her friends that she was getting married " Won Leo asked me to marry him and I said yes " Tigress said before her friends ran up to her to give her a group hug " Congratulations Tigress oh I can't believe your actually getting married " Viper told the tigress who had her head on her fiancee 's shoulder" yeah Congratulations Tigress " Po said still in shocked that his friend was going to marry Won Leo " thanks guys I'm happy you all willing to support us in this " Won Leo said before he picked up Lee who had walked over to him " of course we're going to support you two, your our friends and we know you're be happy together " Crane said as he pat Lee on the head making the cub smile at the bird " so when is the wedding?, I want to get my gift now " Po commented now jumping up and down like a kid " Po the wedding isn't going to be for a while, we just got engage " Won Leo laughed but was happy to see that Po really wanted to go to the wedding. Lee wanted to be held by Tigress so he started to cry and reached out to her " come to mommy " Tigress told the cub as she took him from his farther " hey Tigress now that you and Won Leo are engage you can make a cub of your very own " Mantis said making both Tigress and Won Leo blush at the thought of them having sex " Mantis don't say that, your going to make Won Leo get a bloodily nose " Viper snapped at the bug who formed an evil smile on his face " oh come on Viper, Won Leo has had sex before how do you think Lee got here? " Mantis replied before being slapped by the end of Viper's tail " that's enough you two I will not have that kind of talk around Lee " Shifu told his two students who apologize to there master then went back to their training " I love you Tigress " Won Leo told his fiancee just because he could " I love you too Won Leo " Tigress replied before kissing the male on the lips right in front of Shifu, Po, Monkey and Crane " uh well I think I should get back to my training come on guys " Crane said before grabbing Po and Monkey and lead them back to the training course " I'm truly happy for you two, I can't wait to give you wait Tigress " Shifu said making Tigress smile cause she wouldn't want anyone else to give her away and she didn't have to tell her adopted father that because he all ready knew it. Just then an idea popped into Won Leo's head " hey Tigress now that we're engage maybe you, me and Lee could find a nice place and you could come live with me " he said while at the same time scratching the back of his head unsure if Tigress would say yes " you want me to move in with you, I don't know I've lived here for most of my life " Tigress replied a little scared cause she hadn't thought about moving out of the Jade palace " you should do it Tigress, you and Won Leo need to spend some more time together before you get married and you guys can come see us anytime you want " Shifu said knowing if she did move out she and Won Leo could have sex and he would never know about it. But he knew he could trust Tigress to keep her virginity till her wedding night " Tigress why don't you and Won Leo go house hunting while I take care of Lee, go on you two Lee will be fine " Shifu said to the couple taking Lee and walking away with him " you heard your dad, let's go " " Won Leo commented before pulling Tigress out of the training room and down the Jade palace steps.

Won Leo and Tigress found a sow named Toe that would help them find a house " if you want I can show you some nice apartments, there's no need for a couple like you two to get a house will that's if your not getting married " Toe told the couple who both smiled at her before Tigress showed her the engagement ring that was on her ring finger " oh my I take what I said back, Congratulations I had no idea you were engage master Tigress " Toe said as she got a better look at the ring " thanks we actually just got engage an hour ago " Tigress replied now holding tighter to Won Leo's paw " ready?,well my sister is a wedding planner and if you want she could help get your wedding ready " Toe commented as she lead the tigress down the street to the first house. The three animals spent the next couple days looking at different houses till they found the perfect one. The house was a good size with three bedrooms and a nice kitchen " well what do you think guys? " Tigress asked her adopted father and the other masters who had come to see Won Leo and Tigress's new home " it's a nice house Tigress, I'm sure you, Won Leo and Lee will be happy here " Shifu replied as he walked around the living room and into one of the bedrooms " don't forget the cubs they're be making once they're married " Mantis joke making Tigress and Won Leo blush madly like they did a few days earlier " really Mantis? You had to say tha thing again? " Viper asked the bug who told her that he was kidding but he still got a dirty look from both the female masters " Mantis I think it would be wise if you just stop talking " Crane told the bug not wanting to see him to get killed by Tigress or Viper. A minute after Mantis had done the smart thing and shut his mouth, Tigress remembered something she had no idea how to cook " Po can I ask you something? " Tigress asked the panda who had been playing with Lee " sure Tigress what's up? " Po replied while still playing with the cub who was now trying to chew Po's finger but his jaws won't strong enough " could you teach me how to cook? " Tigress asked knowing Po would help her cause they were friends " sure Tigress, we can start tomorrow " Po said before letting out a yelp of pain cause Lee had dug his claws into the panda's hand.

Over the next few days Tigress moved all her stuff into her new home and learned how to cook thanks to Po who was more then happy to help Tigress. When she was done moving she went to see Mei Ling to tell her that she was engaged " hey Mei Ling " Tigress greeted her friend as she entered the massage place and saw Mei Ling sitting at the front desk clearing her claws " hi Tigress I heard a rumor that you and Won Leo got engaged, please tell me it's true? " Mei Ling asked before doing a hand stand on her desk and landed on her feet with easily in front of the desk. A smile formed on Tigress's face while her cheeks went red " yes it's true I'm getting married " Tigress answered before Mei Ling let out a girlly yell before running up to the tigress and hugged her as hard as she could " Congratulations Tigress, I'm so happy for you, your going to make a beautiful bride and right before the wedding I'm throwing you a bachelorette party " Mei Ling told Tigress as she was pulling Tigress into the back so she could tell the other girls who worked at the massage place the good news " Mei Ling you don't need to throw me a bachelorette..." But she was silenced by Mei Ling's finger the was being pushed against her lips " yes I do, I'm your friend and as your friend it's my duty to throw you a great bachelorette party, hey girls guess what Tigress is getting married to Won Leo! " Mei Ling said as she and Tigress entered the back room where the girls ran up to the tigress and hugged her " Congratulations Tigress " a puma said after she broke her hug " Won Leo is a lucky guy to get a girl who not only loves him but can kick anyone's ass if they mess with his cub " a sow in a towel joked from a messaging table " thanks and we actually moved in together " Tigress said making Mei Ling form an evil smile on her face " oh I see want to get a little hanky panky before the wedding " she joked as she moved her hips side to side making Tigress turn crimson red " that's not funny Mei Ling, I'm not planning to have sex with Won Leo before we get married " Tigress replied now turning even redder " so your are planning to have sex with him? " Mei Ling asked before breaking out laughing at how red Tigress's face was. Tigress took a seat in one of the chairs while trying to stop blushing " yes, but I have no idea how to have sex " Tigress said now a little sad that she didn't know how to please Won Leo " don't worry about it Tigress I'll teach you everything you need to know about making Won Leo go crazy when you guys first have sex " Mei Ling told Tigress before promising her that she wouldn't tell anyone that she teaching how to have sex.

Once Mei Ling told Tigress a few things about how to please Won Leo, then she went home to make dinner for her future family " so Tigress what did you do today? " Won Leo asked his fiancee who was busy cooking some noodles in a frying pan " oh uh I went to see Mei Ling and told her that I was getting married, so she told me that she's going to throw me a bachelorette party and some other things " Tigress replied blushing a little but was able to hide it from Won Leo " what do you mean by some other things? " Won Leo asked making the tigress almost drop her chop sticks she was using to cook with " oh uh nothing really just something's I need to know to be a good wife " Tigress replied making sure Won Leo didn't see her blushing. Lee had been playing with his teddy bear in the living room till Tigress picked him up and put him in his high chair making him cry cause he couldn't play anymore " it's ok Lee you can play with your teddy later now eat your noodles " Tigress told the cub who stopped crying and started to eat some of his noodles with his paws " looks like Lee likes your noodles Tigress " Won Leo laughed as he watched his son eat his food " it's thanks to Po that I can cook at all " Tigress replied after she had finish eating some noodles. After they finish their dinner the family got ready for bed then went to sleep hoping their lives would be as happy as their lives were now.

I hope you guys liked the chapter, cause I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Peace out Y'all


	8. Chapter 8

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

I know I haven't been working on chapter 13 for my little pony, but I just can't think of where to go with the story. I'm sorry guys maybe once I'm done with this story I'll get back to work on my little pony.

Tigress fan: thanks for the name I may use it if Tigress does get pregnant.

Agnez: thanks, I was wondering how I could use Mantis more in my story then I thought of the sex joke.

Chapter eight: the biggest day of her life

The day of the wedding was coming up fast and Tigress was getting more and more nervous " you ready to get married Tigress? " Mei Ling asked as she watched Tigress get her wedding dress made by a tailor named Doe May, who was putting some last minute touches on the dress " yeah but I'm nervous " Tigress replied making sure she didn't move cause she didn't want to get pointed by the needles " it's normal for a young woman like you to get nervous right before your wedding, I'm sure Won Leo is just as nervous as you are " Doe May told the tigress while she sowed a hole in the dress shut " I don't know Won Leo has been married before, so he may not be as nervous as Tigress is " Viper said as she took a drink of her tea that had been given to her by Doe May's assistant a female sheep named Yon " it doesn't matter how many times someone's been married their still nervous before their wedding, I would know I've been in this business for 37 years " Doe May told Viper before telling Tigress that she was done with the most of the work and that it would be a few hours before she was totally done " don't forget Tigress I'm throwing you an bachelorette party tonight, we're going to have a great time " Mei Ling said to Tigress while she was undressing in the changing room " do we have to have a bachelorette party it seems like a waste of time " Tigress replied as she opened the door and walked out in her underwear with her wedding dress on her arm " Tigress I've been looking forward to this for months please can we have a bachelorette party? " Viper asked while at the same time giving her friend the puppy dog eyes. Tigress looked away for a minute trying to think if she should have a bachelorette party, it would be nice to have a little fun before she got tried down and as long as their party didn't get out of hand it would be a fun idea to have a bachelorette party " fine, I'll let you throw me a bachelorette party, but there better not be any..." But she was cut off by Mei Ling and Viper who hugged her very tightly " your going to have so much fun Tigress " Mei Ling said after she broke her hug and sat back down in her chair " why I'm starting to regret letting you throw me a bachelorette party? " Tigress asked before handing her wedding dress to Doe May who had an evil little smile on her face " don't get to crazy Tigress cause hang overs can be a bitch " the tailor laughed making Tigress, Mei Ling and Viper laughed " I'm not going to drink alcohol " Tigress told her friends who would say other wise " of course you are Tigress that's part of a bachelorette party " Mei Ling said before slapping the tigress on her bear ass making her yelp " what the hell Mei Ling?, why the hell did you do that for? " Tigress asked as she put her paws over her ass to his it " oh come on Tigress I was only playing plus I'm sure Won Leo will be hitting your ass a lot harder if you know what I mean? " Mei Ling replied making Tigress blush unbelievably hard cause she knew what Mei Ling was talking about " maybe you guys could get a little practice in before your honeymoon " Viper joked making Tigress blush even harder " I can't I have no time with having to take care of Lee and my duties as a member of the five, I don't have time for anything else " Tigress told the snake as she went back in the changing room to put on her normal clothes " I could all wise look after him while you and Won Leo get it on " Mei Ling commented as she waited for her friend to change " there's no way Won Leo would like to have sex with me before we get married " Tigress said as she put her pants on " are you kidding me Tigress?, Won Leo would love to have sex with you, you two just need some time alone " Mei ling continued but telling Tigress to leave Lee with her so she and Won Leo could have sex. But Tigress wasn't sure if Won Leo would have sex with her mainly because It was taboo to have sex before marriage " I don't think Won Leo will have sex with me right now, it's the middle of the day " Tigress said as she walked out of the changing room and went to pick up Lee who had been sleeping in a corner of the shop " so what if it's the middle of the day, as long as you get him horny he'll do you " Mei Ling replied walking over to her friend and took her adopted son from her and then told Tigress to loosen the wraps around her chest to make her breast bigger looking which she did " I'm going to need a bigger shirt " Tigress said as she realize that her shirt wouldn't fit now that her breast won't being push down as much by her wrap " here this should fit " Doe May laughed as she grabbed a green shirt and handed it to Tigress through a crack in the changing door. A minute later Tigress walked out blushing at the fact that she was letting her breast show more then they usually did " I can't believe I'm doing this " Tigress said as she put her arms over her chest trying to hide them " it's ok Tigress there's no reason you should be embarrass, your going to make Won Leo so turned on that you may just get pregnant " Mei Ling told her friend who gave her a weak smile and moved her arms away from her breast " you really think Won Leo going to like me like this? " Tigress asked unsure if her boyfriend would be turned on by the way she looked " are you kidding me Tigress I bet he'll want to take you home and fuck you silly " Viper answered hoping master Shifu would never find out that she was egging Tigress on to have sex before she got married. Viper's comment made Tigress blush as she thought about herself and Won Leo in mid sex, their bodies pushed up against each other while Won Leo pushed his manhood in and out of her. This wasn't the first time the thought of Won Leo's manhood entering into her womanhood went through her head and the thought still made her blush even harder and made her knee weak. Mei Ling saw the Tigress's knees bend a little telling her that there were dirty thoughts going through her friend's head " oh my god Tigress have you been thinking about you and Won Leo having sex before? " Mei Ling asked now putting her paws up to her cheek cause she was blushing so hard cause she would never thought in a million that the great master Tigress would think of something as dirty as having sex with Won Leo " I'm going to go I need to talk to Won Leo " Tigress said before quickly leaving the tailor shop and headed for her fiancee. Viper and Mei Ling looked at each other unsure what to say after Tigress had left them to see Won Leo " I had no idea Tigress was so horny " Viper finally said after a minute of silent " well given the fact that she's never had any kind of sexier contact in her whole life, I thought she would of done it sooner " Mei Ling replied just as stun as the snake was.

At his shop Won Leo was sitting in the front of the store taking a break from his work when he heard Tigress calling his name in a way that told him she wanted something other then a kiss " hey Tigress what's...up? " Won Leo asked before seeing that Tigress's breast were bigger then they usually were " I think you know what I want?, so why don't you stop playing and come home with me " Tigress answered before walking up to her boyfriend and sat in his lap making the male's member stand attention " I can help you with that bump " the female tiger told the male before reaching down and touched it a little but quickly moved her paw away cause she never done this before " Tigress are you sure you really want to do this? " he asked wondering if Tigress was just playing a trick on him again " yes I'm sure now let's go home I'm really horny and only you can help me " Tigress said now wraping her arms around Won Leo's neck telling him that the tigress was really wanting to have sex with him " what about the shop? I can't just leav..." But he stopped talking cause Tigress locked her lips with his. Without saying another word Tigress grabbed Won Leo's paw and lead him to their home where they had sex for the first time. After several hours of serious love making Won Leo finally collapsed on top of Tigress resting his head inbetween her sweaty breasts " I love you Tigress " Won Leo said as he looked up at the tigress who was breathing heavily still trying to get over the fact that she had just lost her virginity and what Shifu would say if he ever found out what she had done " I love you too Won Leo, I just wonder if I'm going to get pregnant " Tigress replied as she put on of her paws on top of her belly where her womb was " if you get pregnant then you get pregnant, there's nothing we can do about it now " Won Leo said as he started to kiss the side of Tigress's boobs making her giggle a little " I guess your right, there's nothing we can do I'm going to get pregnant and we're going to have a cub of our own " Tigress commented now running her paw down Won Leo's head to his upper back and up again " but what will master Shifu say when he finds out what we've done?, there's no way he going to be happy I took your virginity before we got married " Won Leo said before sitting up and sat on the edge of the bed but turn his head when his felt Tigress's chest pushing up against his back " my adopted father can't say anything cause I love you and we're getting married anyways, so stop worrying about it and come back to bed I miss you and my little friends miss you too " Tigress replied before reaching down to Won Leo's crotch and rubbed it making it hard again " yeah your right Tigress, master Shifu will just have to get over the fact that your not a virginity anymore " Won Leo told Tigress before he turned around and pushed her so they could have sex again. When they were done the happy couple fell asleep in each others arms knowing nothing could break their love.

The next morning Tigress woke up feeling a lot different then she did the night before and she knew why " I can't believe I had sex, thank you Won Leo " Tigress said before leaning over the bed and kissed her still sleeping bed mate who had a big dumb smile on his face. Tigress took a bath before she went to go pick up Lee " god I smell " Tigress said as she walked into the bathroom and got into the bath " I can't believe I've lost my virginity and I may just get pregnant too " Tigress laughed as she put her paw over her belly and wondered if there was a cub growing in there. After Tigress was done taking a bath she got dress and left a note telling Won Leo where she went ,when she was done she left to go get her adopted son. When Won Leo woke up not feeling Tigress lying in the bed " went did she go? " The male asked as he got up and saw a note on the bed side table.

Dear Won Leo

Thanks for the wonderful night, I'm never going to forget it. Sorry I'm not there I have to go get Lee, I left him with Mei Ling and I'm sure she'll want to know how our sex was so I may not be back for a while, I'll see you when I get back.

I will always love you

Tigress

P.S.

Don't forget to take a bath before you go to work.

A smile formed on the male's face as he remembered the night before and love he shared with Tigress " I had no idea she was so freaking horny " Won Leo said to himself as he climbed out of his bed and went to the bathroom. The male played the night over and over again while he soaked in the tube " I hope Tigress does pregnant it would be nice to give Lee a brother or sister " the male commented after he dib his head under water. When he was finished his bath Won Leo got dress and headed to work hoping no one would ask him where he went the day before. An hour after he got to work Rin walked into the back of Won Leo's shop to see his friend " hey Won Leo what's up? " the ox asked when he saw the tiger hammering on some steel " oh nothing really " Won Leo lied not wanting Rin to know he and Tigress had sex the night before " are you sure you look a lot happier then you usually do? " Rin asked noticing the huge smile on his friend's face. Won Leo had to think fast cause Rin would heard about what he and Tigress did from someone " yeah right I know that smile that's on your face you and Tigress had..." But he was cut off by small hammer Won Leo grabbed and throw at him almost hitting him " you better keep your mouth Rin!, I don't want anyone to know what we did and it's none of your business what we do together " Won Leo told the ox pointing at him with his pointer finger warning his friend to keep his mouth shut about him and Tigress having sex. Rin picked the hammer Won Leo had thrown at him and put it on a shelf " Won Leo I know it's none of my business what you and Tigress do together, you're both adults and I'm happy you two have finally had sex. I thought you two would never get it on " Rin told his friend who put the hammer he had been using to smacked the steel that was in front of him " I won't tell anyone that we had sex before we got married? " Won Leo asked as he picked up the steel with some clamps and dropped it into the bucket of water " yeah it's like you said it's none of my business what you and Tigress do in your home, I just hope your ready for when Tigress gets pregnant cause let's face it she's not a normal girl " Rin replied now leaning against the branch that was against the wall. Won Leo hadn't thought of that, going through Vin pregnancy was bad enough and Tigress was not only beautiful but she was also a Kung fu master meaning she could snap at him and break his neck while she was pregnant " oh crap I didn't think about that, well there's nothing I can do now what's done is done Tigress is going to get pregnant and besides I've handed one pregnant tigress, how hard could it be to deal with another one " Won Leo replied now folding his arms and begun to laugh with Rin. After they were done laughing the two males talked for a while about Won Leo's bachelor then they went back to work cause they were getting behind their work.

Three months later Tigress hadn't been feeling well, she had been waking up every morning unable to keep her dinner down from the night before " Won Leo I think I should go to the doctor's I maybe coming down with something " Tigress told her future husband one morning as they sat at the dining table " ok, you want me to come with you? " Won Leo asked having a good idea what was wrong with her but didn't want to say anything cause he didn't want to scare her " that's sounds good thanks baby, I'll change Lee then we can get going " Tigress said before picking up the cub who had been making a mess with his food. Once Tigress was done cleaning the cub and the table she, Won Leo and Lee made their way to the doctor's office " how can I help you master Tigress? " the town doctor asked the female tiger as she and her family entered his office " well for the next three months I've been throwing up, getting crimps and I can't stop eating " Tigress told the doctor who was now thinking of what could be wrong with the female " I think you should come with me master Tigress " the doctor said before leading her leading her to a back office where he ran a few tests on the young tigress before going back the waiting room to get Won Leo " mr. Leo I think you should seat down I have something to tell you " the doctor told the male who took a seat next to Tigress " Tigress your pregnant " the doctor said making both the tigers look at each others amazed what they were hearing.

Tigress and Won Leo are in for a wild ride now that Tigress is pregnant. How will master Shifu, Po and the rest of the five will act when they find out about Tigress's pregnancy?


	9. Chapter 9

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Agnez: your just have to read the chapter to see how the others will act when they find out that Tigress is pregnant.

sabine bardales( : Shifu will have to go through Tigress first.

Tigress fan: well they had to have sex, other wise they couldn't make a cub.

Chapter nine: the price of love

For the second time in her life master Tigress was scared , even more scared at the possibility that Po was dead. She was pregnant and she knew that master Shifu would get angry at her and possibility never let her set foot in the Jade palace again " pregnant, that can't be possible I've only had sex once, what I'm going to do? Tigress said nearly ready to cry " it only takes one time for someone to get pregnant master Tigress, there's no reason to be sad your going to begin a new life into the world in six months " the doctor told the tigress as he pulled out a note pad and started to write down something's Tigress was going to need, then gave it to Tigress who was crying a little. Won Leo was both happy and worried, happy he and Tigress were going to have a cub together but worried that his and Tigress's families would be angry at the fact they had sex before getting married and it ended up getting Tigress pregnant. The couple didn't say anything how could they, with what they had just learned what would they say to each other, but then they heard Lee screaming has he pulled on Tigress's pant leg wanting her to pick him up. Tigress bent over and grabbed the cub under his arms and lift him up knowing if she didn't pick Lee up he would continue screaming till she did what he wanted " are you sure Tigress is pregnant?, it could be something else " Won Leo said wanting to know for sure that Tigress was carrying his cub in her womb " yes yes I'm 100% sure that master Tigress is pregnant, you have to trust me mr. Won I've been in this business a very long time and I've done tons of pregnancy tests over the years " the doctor replied as he went to his desk and pulled out a piece of candy and then gave it to Lee who took it in a second " so what do we do now? " Tigress asked her fiancee who turned to her and smiled at her " we have to think of a way to tell your adopted dad that your pregnant and hope he doesn't kill me " Won Leo replied before wrapping his arm around Tigress's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Tigress couldn't help but laugh a little but realize that Shifu would be furious when he was told about her pregnancy and he may actually try to kill Won Leo " don't worry about master Shifu, if he try's to hurt you he'll have to get through me first " Tigress said raising one of her paws and made it into a fist letting Won Leo know she would protect him from master Shifu " thanks knowing I'll have you by my side makes me feel a lot safer " Won Leo commented as he leaned over and kissed Tigress on the cheek " see there's no reason to worry as long as you have each other your be fine " the doctor said happy to see the the couple had each others backs " I just hope Po will be ok when he hears we're having a cub together " Tigress said while making sure Lee didn't choke on the candy he had gotten from the doctor " why you worried about Po? " Won Leo asked wondering what could be going through his fiancee's head " well Po can be a bit of a kid sometimes and when he finds out that I'm pregnant he meant freak out " Tigress replied before telling more about how childish Po could be sometimes. After Tigress was done she, Won Leo and Lee left the doctor's office and went home to think of a good way of tell master Shifu and the others that they were having a cub.

It took a couple weeks but Tigress and Won Leo finally thought of how to tell master Shifu and the others that Tigress was pregnant with Won Leo's cub " are you sure you want to do this? " Won Leo asked as he and Tigress made their way up to the Jade palace" yeah, it's best if we do this now then later " Tigress replied walking next to Won Leo who was carrying Lee cause he didn't want his girlfriend to work herself to hard now that she was pregnant. Tigress had notice that ever since Won Leo had learned that she was pregnant he had been doing a lot to help her around the house even if Tigress could do it herself " you know I could carry Lee, I'm not that far a long in my pregnancy " Tigress said before taking Lee a from his father while giving him a loving smile " I know but I just don't want to put to much stress on you and the baby " Won Leo replied before getting a kiss on the lips from Tigress " thanks for caring Won Leo, but it's going to take a lot more then carrying Lee to stress me out " the tigress joked after she broke her kiss and ran her paw across her boyfriend's cheek while making her way up the steps. Won Leo watched Tigress walk up the steps looking at her ass remembering the love they shared that made the cub sitting in Tigress's womb " are you coming?, or are you going to look at my ass all day? Tigress asked from a few steps ahead of him now noticing that he wasn't next to her. The male's face went crimson at the fact that he had got caught looking right at his girlfriend's backside " oh uh mmmmm yeah I'm coming " Won Leo said stupidly before he ran up to Tigress and they made they're way to the Jade palace.

When the tigers got to the Jade palace they went to the training room where the other masters were practicing their Kung fu " hey guys " Tigress greeted her friends who stopped what they were doing to greet Tigress, Won Leo and Lee " hey where the hell have you two been? " Viper asked as she crawled over to the three tigers " yeah it's like you didn't want to see us any more " Crane said now flying over from the rifts " hey Tigress what's that small bump? " Mantis asked now pointing at the bump that was sticking out of Tigress's stomach. Tigress quickly put both her paws over her enlarge belly trying to hide the small bump that was sticking out under her shirt " Tigress are you hiding something? " Shifu asked now making his way up to his adopted daughter. Tigress looked away from her father trying to remember what she was going to tell him " it's ok you can tell him " Won Leo told his girlfriend as he put his arm around her shoulder giving her the courage to tell Shifu what he needed to hear. Tigress took a big breath now ready to tell her adopted father " master Shifu I'm...pregnant " Po's eyes rolled to the back of his head before hitting the floor, while the others mouths fell open stun to hear that their friend was going to have a cub " your...your pregnant how did this happen? " Shifu asked wanting to know more about how Tigress got pregnant. After a super embarrassing story of how they had sex three months earlier Tigress and Won Leo waited for Shifu to say something " I don't know what to say, Tigress how long have you known about this pregnancy? " Shifu finally said after a couple minutes of silent " two weeks, I didn't tell you cause I was scared that you would disown me and never let me come to the Jade palace again " Tigress replied tears forming in the corners of her eyes " I would never disown you Tigress, your my daughter and I will be here to support you and Won Leo " Shifu told the crying Tigress who had fallen to her knees. The old master walked over to his daughter and put his paw on her shoulder " really?, your not going to disown me cause I got pregnant before getting married? " Tigress asked now looking up at her Kung fu master who was smiling at her " of course not we're family and I know you and Won Leo would have a cub someday, I just didn't think it would be this soon " Shifu answered before taking Lee but couldn't hold him cause the cub was to heavy for the little master. Shifu put Lee on the ground not wanting to hurt his back " when in the heck did you get so big Lee? " Shifu asked the cub who just laughed then walked over to Po who was still lying on the floor and started to play with the panda's big soft belly " Lee play nice " Won Leo told his son who was having a great time using Po's belly as a drum" awwww what the heck is going on, who's hitting my stomach? " Po asked before looking up and saw Lee playing with his stomach " hey guys did Tigress just say she's pregnant? " the panda asked as he sat up and rubbed the side of his head " yep buddy she did " Mantis told Po now hopping on top of the panda's stomach and hit it while Lee laughed at the fat that flapped around when he smacked it " you mean Tigress and Won Leo had..." But Po couldn't say the last word it was something he never thought would happen to anyone he knew " yes Po we had sex, there's no need to get all embarrass about it " Tigress told the panda her cheeks were now crimson as she thought of herself and Won Leo having sex. Po let out a yelp of pain cause Lee had sticked his claws into him " awwwwww ouch damn it Lee that hurt " the panda yelled at the cub making the little tiger cry. Po instantly felt bad for yelling at Lee " I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to yell at you " Po told the cub before picking him up and gave him a hug, Lee returned the hug well at least he tried but Po's neck was to big for the little cub to reach around " that's so cute, you know Po you would make a great dad " Viper said making Po blush a little at the thought of becoming a father like Won Leo " you really think I would be a good dad? " Po asked as he put Lee on the floor so the cub could go play " yeah Po you would be a great father " Viper replied before Lee grabbed her tail telling her he wanted to play with her.

The snake went to play with the cub while the others talked about what the couple would need before their cub was born " you're going to need some new clothes for the new cub " Shifu said as he put his paws behind his back " yeah and we can use Lee's old crib now that he's to big for it " Tigress commented wrapping her arm around Won Leo who was leaning against a pole. The male tiger was keeping an eye on Lee who was being swigged by Viper from the beams that were holding up the roof " I'm kind of scared, what if I'm not ready to have a cub of my own " Tigress said her voice shaking in fear " Tigress your be fine, you have me, master Shifu and the others to help you care for our cub " Won Leo told his fiancee while he put one of his paws over her stomach where their cub was resting. Tigress felt relaxed when ever she was with Won Leo mainly because she could be herself and she knew the male tiger would always be by her side no matter what " I love you Won Leo you know that " Tigress said before kissing Won Leo catching him off guard. It wasn't that he didn't like being kissed by Tigress no it was the opposite of that Won Leo couldn't get enough of Tigress's kisses, the softness of her lips drove him crazy and when she pushed her tongue into his mouth it made Won Leo feel like he was in heaven. When they finally broke their kiss Tigress laid her head on Won Leo's chest listening to the beat of her lover's heart " what I'm going to do with you? " Won Leo joked before kissing the top of Tigress's head and pulling her close to him never wanting to let her go. The world seem to stop like the night they had made love for the first time, it was something neither tigers wanted to end but it did cause master Shifu cleared his throat making the lovers break apart their faces now crimson, embarrass that they were acting like they were in some kind of romantic novel " my god I thought you two were about to get it on right here! " Mantis said making Tigress and Won Leo's faces turn even more redder then they already were " that's enough Mantis leave them alone, they have the right to be happy you should respect that, now go run the course till it's time for lunch " Shifu said to the bug who did as he was told and started to go through the course that was in the middle of the training room " thanks master Shifu that was really embarrassing " Won Leo said now scratching his chin with his pointer finger still blushing madly " it was nothing Won Leo I'm glad I could help, are you three staying for lunch? " Shifu replied watching Lee who was in the middle of the giant bowl trying to get out but couldn't " yeah I'm getting hungry, I think I'm going to go get me a snack before Po makes lunch " Tigress commented before leaving the training room and headed for the kitchen.

Tigress returned to the training room with several rice balls " hey can I have one? " Won Leo asked as he tried to take a rice ball but stopped when Tigress gave him a touch my rice balls and I'll rip your paw off look " never mind I think I'll go get my own " Won Leo said knowing full well his fiancee could rip his paw off without trying " I think you made the right choice not taking Tigress's rice ball " Shifu told the male tiger laughing at how fast he took his paw away from Tigress's food. Won Leo left the training room to get himself a snack given the fact that Tigress wouldn't share her snack then come back to watch the five and the dragon warrior play with Lee and do some training " Tigress I don't think it would be wise for you to do any Kung fu while your pregnant " Shifu told his adopted daughter not want her to do something that could harm the unborn cub " ok father, I won't do any Kung fu while I'm pregnant " Tigress replied now finishing her rice balls and put her paws over her belly " I'm with your father I don't want you to hurt yourself and our cub " Won Leo said after he bit it in half " hehehehehe " Lee laughed as he tried to climbed out of the huge bowl " hey guys I'm going to go get lunch " Po said well hopping off the bowl and headed for the kitchen. Half an hour later Po come back to the training to tell everyone that lunch was ready and tell Monkey someone other then him ate all his cookies " sorry Monkey I really wanted something sweet and I knew you hid your cookies in the kitchen " Tigress told the monkey while blushing madly as she and the others head to the kitchen. The group ate a nice lunch while talking about what was going to happen now Tigress was having a cub and couldn't do her Kung fu for a while.

Over the next month Won Leo had to deal with Tigress's mood swing while still working at his black smithing shop which was now busy cause the jail was in need of new prison doors. One day while Won Leo was busy bending some steel when Rin walked in " hey bud how's it going? " the ox asked as he saw his friend hard at work " it's fine, I'm really freaking busy " Won Leo replied as he hammered a red hot piece of steel " how's Tigress she's what in her fourth month of her pregnancy? " Rin asked now picking up one of Won Leo's black smithing tools " yep she is, it's starting to show to and Tigress's friend Mei Ling brought her a brunch of baby clothes for our cub " Won Leo replied dipping the steel into a bucket of water " that was nice her and I heard nearly all of China knows that you two are having a cub " the ox commented watching the tiger put the steel in the over " really wow I had no idea it would be that big " Won Leo said amazed that the news that he and Tigress were having a cub was since big news " dude you knocked up one of the members of the Furious five of corse it's going to be big news " Rin laughed at the look on Won Leo's face " Tigress had to get her wedding dress remade and I finally got my wedding clothes made " Won Leo said as he took the steel out of the oven and started hitting it again " that's good to hear, the weddings is going to be great " Rin said before he told his friend that he had to go back to work. The rest of the day went by fast cause Won Leo was so busy with his room then he went home to his loving pregnant girlfriend and his little son.

I'll post a new chapter soon, I have a few more days off and I can work more on my story. Peace out y'all


	10. Chapter 10

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Sabine bardales: thanks I'm happy you love my story.

Tigress fan: I'll get the chapter out as fast as I can.

Chapter ten: the new life in the world

Cause Tigress didn't want to have her wedding dress remade the wedding had to be put on hold till Tigress had her cub, this was fine with Won Leo he had a lot of work to do for a client. Tigress was now in her eighth months of her pregnancy and it was really showing her stomach had grown three times it's normal size making it hard for the tigress to bend over to pick Lee up " damn it " Tigress cursed as she tried to bend over to pick up one of Lee's toys " here Tigress I'll get it " Mei Ling said before picking up the toy and putting it away " thanks Mei Ling this damn stomach is always getting in the way " Tigress said angry she couldn't do anything without some help " don't worry about it Tigress I'll help you till you have your cub " Mei Ling replied before being told the cub was kicking " really?, can I feel? " Mei Ling asked putting her face over her friends enlarge stomach and felt a small kick hit her face " oh Tigress that's so cool " the puma said in a high pitch voice before helping Tigress into a chair " thanks could you get me a cup of water? " Tigress asked now resting her paws on top of her stomach " sure " Mei Ling answered before going to the kitchen to get a cup of water " what are you doing in there little one? " Tigress asked the unborn cub knowing it wouldn't answer her but she asked anyways. Tigress couldn't wait for her cub to be born, the thought of having a cub of her own made Tigress want to cry for joy " here you go Tigress " Mei Ling said as she walked out of the kitchen and gave the cup of water to the pregnant tigress " thanks Mei Ling you've been a great help " Tigress told her friend before taking the cup and took a drink " I can't believe how far you are in your pregnancy, it seems like it was only yesterday I was telling you how to get Won Leo to like you and now your having his cub " Mei Ling cried a little but stopped cause she didn't want Tigress to start crying too " yeah it's weird how things happens " Tigress replied rubbing her belly just as the unborn cub kicked again. This made the soon to be mother laugh a little " oh she's kicking again " Mei Ling took a seat next to Tigress an put her paw on her friend's stomach " how do you know that it's a girl? " she asked now watching Lee who was playing with his teddy bear " I don't know I just feel that it's a girl " Tigress answered before telling her friend that she had to go to the bathroom.

Later the two friends headed to the doctor's office for Tigress's check up. The doctor checked to see if Tigress was healthy which she was making her very happy to hear " how have you been feeling master Tigress? " the doctor asked as he put away his medical tools " I've been fine I just have to use the bathroom a lot more then I usually do " Tigress replied as she put her pregnancy dress back on " that's normal, but everything been ok? " the doctor told the tigress while he gave Lee a check up but the little tiger was less then willing to stay still " hold still I need to see if your healthy " the doctor said as he tried to take Lee's temperature but the cub wouldn't hold still long enough " no " Lee said slapping the goat's hoof away clearly not wanting his temperature to be taken " ok you little devil you want to play hard ball let's play hard ball " the doctor said before reaching into on of his pockets an pulled out a lollipop knowing it would get Lee to hold still long enough so he could take the cub's temperature" mine mine mine " Lee said now trying to grab the lollipop from the doctor but he didn't get it cause the doctor kept it just out of reach of the cub " you're get this when you let me get your temperature " the goat told the cub who was starting to cry cause he couldn't have the lollipop " I'll hold him " Tigress said as she tried to get out of her chair but she couldn't get up " it's ok Tigress I'll hold him, you just stay there " Mei Ling told her friend before getting up and walking up to the cub and held him on the table the doctor had put the cub on. Once the doctor was done taking Lee's temperature the cub got the lollipop and was put on the floor so he could enjoy his candy " since I'm here I meant as well get a check up too " Mei Ling said before asking the doctor if it's if he would give her a check up " sure I have no problem giving you a check up " the doctor replied now going to get his medical tools out again " ok go ahead and take off your shirt " the doctor told the puma who did as she was told and took off her shirt " looks like you have a nice heart beat " the doctor commented after he was done " boob" Lee laughed as he pointed at Mei Ling's chest making the puma blush and covered her breasts " where in the world did you learn to say that? " Tigress asked the cub who just started to laugh some more " he probably heard it from his father when you let him watch Lee " Mei Ling joked now watching the cub play with a toy that was in the office " I'm going to have a long talk with Won Leo when I get home " Tigress replied before asking Mei Ling who had just put her shirt back on to help her up. Tigress had found it hard to get up now that her belly had gotten so big " I'm sure Won Leo didn't mean to teach Lee to say boob " Mei Ling commented as she helped Tigress out of the chair " I guess " Tigress replied watching her friend pick Lee up so she could help her home.

When Tigress got home she and Lee took a nap while Mei Ling cleaned up a bit before Won Leo got home " that boy sure can make a mess for a one year old " the puma said now done putting the cub's toys away " I may just be cleaning up after my own cubs someday, that's if a could find a guy " she commented as she went to get the broom to sweep up a bit. Mei Ling felt bad that she hadn't found a guy she could start a family with, the only male puma she knew that were in the area of the valley of peace were sailors and she had no plans to have a one night stand with one of them cause they would never want to help her raise their cub " man why can't a nice puma move into town? " she asked herself why she sweeped the kitchen floor. Just then she heard the front door open " hey guys I'm home, is anyone home? " Won Leo said as he walked into his house " hello Won Leo, Tigress and Lee are taking a nap " Mei Ling greeted the male tiger from the kitchen " oh ok, wow Mei Ling thanks for sweeping the kitchen floor " Won Leo said as he walked into the kitchen and saw how clean it was " it was nothing, I just wanted to help Tigress around the house...yeah just wanted to help " Mei Ling replied leaning in the broom a sad look on her face " are you ok Mei Ling? " Won Leo asked his girlfriend's friend wanting to help some how " I don't know I guess I'm just lonely, I really want to meet someone and have a relationship like what you and Tigress have " Mei Ling answered feeling a stupid that she was having this conversation with Won Leo " lonely uh well I have a friend who's could be good for you " Won Leo told the puma who's face lighted up with joy " really?, oh thank you Won Leo " Mei Ling almost yelled but was able to keep her voice down " he should be here any day now his name is Poon and he's traveling with my mother who's coming to meet Tigress and help her after she give birth " Won Leo commented trying not to laugh at how huge Mei Ling smile was. Then the puma did something Won Leo didn't see coming Mei Ling wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly " what's going on in here? " Tigress asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw Mei Ling hugging her fiancee " hi Tigress, Mei Ling was thanking me cause I told my friend Poon is coming into town and he's a puma so I was thinking he could meet Mei Ling and see if they meant start dating " Won Leo replied after Mei Ling had let go of his neck and was now blushing madly " so wait your mother isn't traveling alone?, that's good to hear it's really not safe for an elderly tigress to travel by herself " Tigress said before going to a bowl that had some fruits and grabbed an apple " yeah Poon is coming with my mother to protect her from any danger " Won Leo commented while he sat in a chair that was around the dining room table " she's going to be so happy to meet you and see how big Lee has gotten " the male tiger continue now tapping his nails on the table. Tigress took a seat next to her fiancee and ate her apple while talking to her friends about what she should name her cub " if it's a boy we could name him after my grandfather, his name was Xin Leo " Won Leo said as he leaned on the back legs of his chair " ok but if it's a girl like I know she is I'm naming her Mulan " Tigress replied a smirk on her face sure that their cub was going to be a girl " where the heck did you get that name? " Mei Ling asked sitting on top of the counter " I didn't know I just been thinking of names ever since I found out that I'm pregnant " Tigress answered now done with her apple then asked Won Leo if he could get her another one " sure Tigress " Won Leo replied now getting up and walking over to where the apples were and picked one up then took to Tigress who thanked him and begun to eat it " I like the name Mulan, mmmmm Mulan Won sounds like a great name " Mei Ling said as she grabbed an apple for herself. After they were done talking Mei Ling helped Tigress make dinner then went home worried if Poon would be the guy for her.

A week later a old tigress wear a green dress was walking with a young handsome male Puma who was wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants down the only road that headed to the Valley of peace " I can't wait to meet Tigress " the old tigress said putting her paws together and beginning up near her face " yeah I'm sure she can't wait to meet you either Bo " Poon replied laughing a little at how happy Bo seem now that she was going to meet the tigress who was having her second grandchild " I wish I could of come sooner but traveling for me is real a pain " Bo commented before seeing the edge of the valley where the town way " look Poon there it is, come on now move your butt " Bo continue now walking a little faster " jeeze Bo if you don't slow down your going to hurt yourself " Poon joked but quickly stopped laughing when the old tigress gave him a dirty look. The two made their way to the village in a matter of minutes and tried to find someone who could tell them where they could find Won Leo's black smithing shop " hello my name is Bo Leo and I'm looking for my son Won Leo, could you please tell me where I could find his shop? " Bo greeted a grey goose who was busy putting up some pans in his small store " sure he has a shop near mr. Ping'd noodle shop down that way " the goose replied pointing down the street. Bo thanked the goose and headed down the street in search of her son and his shop " Bo do you really believe Won Leo got master Tigress pregnant? " Poon asked as he and the old tigress walked down the street " of course why wouldn't my son be unable to get a girl like master Tigress to love him and start a family with him? " Bo replied a small smile formed on her face mostly cause she was proud of her son for finding someone new to love after Vin was killed " well I always thought master Tigress wasn't allow to date cause she was a member of the Furious five " Poon commented before realizing that he was often wrong when it came to master Tigress " master Tigress maybe a member of the Furious five but she still a woman and all women have needs that need to be filled " Bo told the young male who just rolled his eyes earning him a smack in the head with Bo's walking stick. The puma let a yelp of pain as he covered his head hoping to protect himself from a another attack from the old tigress " what the hell was that for? " Poon asked looking down at Bo who was still walking " you know better then to roll your eyes at me Poon, next time I'll hit you harder and tell your mother your being rude to me " Bo told Poon waving her stick around like she was going to hit him again. Poon told Bo he was sorry for rolling his eyes and they made their way to Won Leo's shop. After 20 minutes of searching Bo and Poon finally found Won Leo black smith " hi Won Leo come here and say hello to your mother " Bo yelled to the back of the shop where Won Leo was working. The male tigress come out from the back not wearing his shirt but was holding it in his paw " hi mom, I was wondering when you were going to show up " Won Leo greeted his mother who told him to put his shirt on which he did cause he know his mother would yell at him if he didn't " let's get going I really want to meet Tigress " Bo said before being lead by her son to her future daughter in law.

Tigress was sitting in the living with Mei Ling watching Lee playing one of his toys when they heard the front down open " hey baby my mother's here " Won Leo said as he, his mother and Poon walked into the house " hello it's nice to meet you " Tigress greeted as she was being helped up by Mei Ling " look at how big you are, that cub is about to come out " Bo said as she tried to hug Tigress but her belly was getting in the way " wow Won Leo you really did knock master Tigress up! " Poon commented making Won Leo blush like crazy. To Poon dismay Bo smacked him with her walking stick again " god damn it will you stop hitting me " Poon yelled holding his head in pain " well stop being an idiot " Bo told the young male waving her stick at him " uhhhh guys I think my water just broke " Tigress said holding her stomach and pool of water forming around her feet " oh shit ok Mei Ling go get some rag and hot water, boys pick her up and take her to her bedroom " Bo order the others while she took Lee next door so he was out of the way. When Po come back she went to her son's room where she found the young tigress screaming in pain " FUCK THIS REAL HURTS " Tigress yelled as she started to push her cub out " your doing great Tigress " Won Leo told his lover holding her paw. After five hours of pushing Tigress finally gave birth to a healthy little tigress " look at her, isn't she beautiful? " tigress cried now very tried from giving birth " yeah she sure is, you did a wonderful job " Won Leo replied before kissing Tigress on the lips happy both Tigress and Mulan were ok. Tigress had her daughter in her arms ready to do what ever it took to protect her cause she loved the little cub with all her heart.

The next day master Shifu and the other masters come to see Mulan and Congratulation the new mother and the proud father " wow she's almost small as me " Mantis said as he watched the tiny cub sleep " Lee must be really happy to have a baby sister " Viper commented now putting some flowers on Tigress's bedside table " he was really happy to meet Mulan " Tigress replied before kissing Mulan on the head making her turn a little " she sure is cute, she looks a lot like you Tigress " Po said from the end of Tigress's bed " I'm very proud of you Tigress, you did a wonderful job " Shifu told his adopted daughter standing at the side of Tigress's bed. Lee walked into the room and up to his adopted mother's bed " hey buddy want to say hi to your baby sister? " Won Leo asked his son before picking him up and put him on the bed " hahahaha " Lee laughed as he crawled over to the two tigress " he seems to like Mulan " Shifu commented as he watch Lee laugh as he tried to touch his sister but was stopped by Tigress " noooooooo " Lee yelled angry he couldn't touch his sister " sorry Lee you couldn't point your sister " Won Leo told his son who started to scream " Po could you please take Lee to his room and play with him so he doesn't try to hurt his sister " Shifu asked the panda who did as he was told and took Lee out of the room. Tigress couldn't be happier she had a tiger that loved her and a new born cub that was all hers and nothing was going to take that away from her. Bo walked in the room carrying a large box " what the heck is that mom? " Won Leo asked his mother who put the box on the floor " it's all the things you're going to need now that you have a new cub " Bo replied before opening the box and showed Tigress some clothes she had made for her newest grandchildren " you must be Won Leo's mother, I'm master Shifu I'm Tigress's adopted father " the old master greeted the tigress who was pulling out some toys for Lee " hello master Shifu I'm Bo it's nice to meet you, your daughter sure is beautiful " Bo replied before shaking Shifu's paw. After the master were done visiting Tigress fell asleep with her cub in her arms now she had a great life ahead of her.

I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter cause I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can. And I want to thank Tigress fan for giving me a name for Won Leo and Tigress's new cub. I had no idea what to name her and I was most likely going to give her a dumb name anyways so thanks for pulling my ass out of the fire. Peace out y'all


	11. Chapter 11

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Agnez: it is a pretty name uh, you should thank Tigress fan, he or she gave me the idea to use the name.

Tigress fan: your welcome, I was more then happy to use the name you gave me. I did go get some ice cream and cake mainly because I love ice cream and cake :)

Chapter eleven: the task of motherhood

There was a knock at the front door " I'm coming hold on " Bo said as she made her way to the front door " hello Mei Ling can I help you? " Bo asked when she opened the door and saw the puma standing there " hi Bo how's Tigress and Mulan doing? " Mei Ling asked as Bo moved out of the way to let her in and lead her to Tigress's bedroom. The new mother was sitting on her bed feeding Mulan with a blanket covering the cub " you must be really hungry today " Tigress commented as she looked under the blanket to watch her daughter eat "hi Tigress how's it going? " Mei Ling greeted as she walked into the bedroom and saw her friend feeding her cub " sorry I could come back later " the puma said blushing at the sight of her friend breast feeding " it's ok Mei Ling you don't have to leave, we can still talk while Mulan eat " Tigress replied moving the blanket a little to make sure her cub was covered. Mei Ling moved a chair that was in the room up to Tigress's bed so she could talk " so hows Won Leo and Lee doing with another girl in the house? " Mei Ling asked jokey knowing Won Leo would be fine and Lee wouldn't really care till he got older and noticed that everyone was paying more attention to Mulan then him " they're fine, Lee wanted to play with Mulan but she's to little to play right now " Tigress replied now noticing that Mulan had stopped eating " looks like your full " Tigress said now putting her wrap over her breast and started to pat Mulan on the back very lightly knowing if she hit the cub to hard it could kill her " poor Lee he finally gets a sibling and he can't play with her " Mei Ling joked giggling a little at her own joke " speaking of Lee, where is he?, I haven't seen him since Won Leo left to show Poon the village " Bo said now starting to worry about her grandson " Won Leo too Lee with him so I could get some sleep and take care of Mulan " Tigress replied now rocking her tiny cub in her arms making the baby tiger fall asleep " oh Tigress she's so cute, could I please hold her? " Mei Ling asked hoping her friend would let her hold Mulan " ok but be very careful and make sure you hold her head " Tigress answered slowly handing her baby over to Mei Ling who took Mulan as carefully as she could " if you work hard enough you may get Poon to give you a cub of your own, god knows his parents have been bugging him to meet a girl and start a family " Bo told the young puma making her blush madly at the idea of having a family with Poon. The two adult tigress laughed at how red Mei Ling's face was " I was kidding Mei Ling, you should at least date Poon before you decide to start a family with him " Bo laughed holding her side cause she was laughing so hard " Awwwwww awwwwwww awwwww " Mulan cried a bad smell was now coming from her tiny diaper " oh boy looks like it's time to change your diaper " Tigress said before taking her daughter from her friend and went to change Mulan's diaper. Tigress returned after she was done changing Mulan's diaper and then put the cub down for a nap, Tigress started to sing.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,

Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

Mei Ling's mouth fell open cause she had no idea Tigress had since a beautiful singing voice.

If that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

Tigress walked around the room while she rocked Mulan in her arms.

If that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

Tigress may of only had this cub for a few days but she loved Mulan with all her heart and she would do anything to protect her.

If that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

Tigress made sure she was careful with Mulan making sure she held the tiny cub's head.

If that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

Mulan's eyes started to grow heavy as she started to fell asleep she let out a little yawn.

If that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.

The cub closed her eyes telling her mother that she was falling asleep.

So hush little baby, don't you cry,

Daddy loves you and so do I.

After Tigress was sure Mulan was totally asleep she put the cub in her crib that was right next to her parent's bed " wow Tigress you have a beautiful singing voice" Mei Ling said folding her arms and a large smile on her face " you really think so?, I never really thought I had a good singing voice " Tigress replied blushing a little at what her friend had just said to her " you do have a beautiful singing voice Tigress, you should be proud of that " Bo told the young mother before getting up and told the girls that she was going to start making lunch " you want any help Bo? " Tigress asked while she put a blanket over Mulan making sure she stand warm " yeah I could use some help thanks Tigress " Bo answered before heading to the kitchen with Tigress and Mei Ling behind her.

The girls made some tofu and noodles while talking about Won Leo and Tigress's wedding " so your wedding dress is already?, that's good to hear I just hope Won Leo doesn't get as nervous as he did when he and Vin got married. He was sweating so badly that he had to change his shirt two times before the wedding started " Bo said after she had a drink of her tea " really?, that's kind of funny, I hope you don't get that nervous Tigress " Mei Ling giggled putting one of her paws up to her mouth to hold back her laugh " me nervous ha I don't get nervous " Tigress told her friend a cocky smile was now on her face. But Bo didn't believe Tigress, she knew better " Tigress it's ok to be a little nervous before your own wedding, god knows I was when I got married to Won Leo's father " Bo told the young tigress wanting her to know it was ok to be a bit nervous " ok so I'm a little nervous, but I can't be nervous I'm a Kung fu master " Tigress replied her cocky smile faded as fast as it showed up " you may be a Kung Fu master, but you are still a woman and we get nervous before we get married, it's just a part of life Tigress " Bo said while she picked up a piece of tofu with her chop sticks and bit it in half then begun to chew on it. Tigress looked down at her plate unsure how to replied, she had only been nervous when she was pregnant with Mulan but she had never thought she would been nervous about getting married " your been fine Tigress, you've never back down from a fight and I seriously doubt you're back down from this " Mei Ling said putting one of her paws on Tigress's shoulder wanting to help her feel better " yeah your right Mei Ling, I shouldn't been nervous I know my wedding is going to be wonderful " Tigress replied her smile returned but it wasn't a cocky smile but a smile telling Mei Ling she was grateful for her kind words " perhaps we could go shopping to you know get to know each other better " Bo said now done with her food and put her chop sticks on the table " that's sounds like a wonderful idea, I would love to go shopping with you Bo " Tigress replied happy she could get to know her future mother in law better before she married Won Leo " hey Bo, what was Won Leo father's name?, and how did you two meet? " Tigress asked wanting to know more about her fiancee's family " let me see it was about 27 years ago we lived in the same village and I was about your age when I met Won Leo's father. His name was Fin Leo, he was so handsome and hard headed just like Won Leo is but that's not the point. We didn't really get along at first we would fight about all kinds of things then one day Fin asked me out of the blue to go on a date with him and from then on we were together till Fin died from a horrible fever " Bo said a weak smile formed on her face as she remembered her late husband " how old was Won Leo when Fin died? " Mei Ling asked after she swallowed her food " he was 13 when his father died, Won Leo was so heart broken when his father passed away " Bo replied feeling bad for her son losing his father at a young age " that's horrible, I can't believe Won Leo lost his father at since a young age " Tigress said as she heard the front door open and saw Won Leo walk in with Poonand Lee " hey guys what's..." Won Leo stop speaking cause Tigress ran up to him and throw her arms around him and buried her head into his strong chest " uh did I do something wrong? " Won Leo asked unsure why his fiancee was crying " why didn't you tell me you lost your father when you were so young? " Tigress cried burying her head deeper into Won Leo's chest " how did you learned about my father's death? " Won Leo asked wrapping his arms around Tigress. Bo told her son that she was the one who told Tigress about how she had told Tigress how she met his father and how he died " oh uh Tigress I didn't tell you cause I don't want to make you sad while you were pregnant and I didn't really want to talk about it cause I hate remembering how he died " Won said lying his head on top of Tigress's head " I now know you feels I lost both my parents when I was 4 years old " Tigress cried now holding tighter to her fiancee " you lost both your parents, Tigress I had no idea, I always wondering why master Shifu was your adopted father but I didn't want to say anything cause I thought you would get angry at me " Won Leo said now feeling horrible for his fiancee. No one spoke for a little while, they just let Tigress let out her sorrow " Tigress you don't have to be sad anymore you have me, Lee and now you have Mulan to love you and care about you " Won Leo told Tigress holding her even harder and then kiss her on the lips " I love you Won Leo " Tigress replied returning the kiss happy she had Won Leo to love her.

Over the next few days Bo and Tigress spend a lot of time together so the could get to know each other better before Tigress and Won Leo got married in a couple of months " here Tigress let's see how Mulan looks in this " Bo said as she held up a piece of red little shirt " oh my goodness that's so cute " Tigress replied before taking off Mulan's shirt and put the red shirt on her " you are so cute yes you are " Tigress told the cub rubbing her nose against your cub's nose " ooooh look at my little granddaughter you look so beautiful " Bo told the cub in a high pitch voice taking Mulan from her mother and hugged her " thanks for coming with me Bo I really need the help " Tigress commented as she watched the older tigress hug her infant daughter " no problem Tigress I'm happy I could help " Bo said as she played with the cub's feet " oh my goodness master Tigress is that your new cub? " Pun said walking up to the new mother and saw the tiny cub in Bo's arm " hi Pun yeah this is my daughter Mulan and this is my future mother in law Bo Leo " Tigress replied pointing at the cub then Bo who greeted the goat and told her that she was just there to help Tigress with the new cub and help with the up coming wedding " well that's nice, your very lucky to have someone to help you " Pun told the young tigress who agreed that she was lucky to have Bo to help her with Mulan " well you look at her she sure looks a lot like you Tigress " Pun said now getting a closer look at the cub " you really think so?, I guess but she has her father's eyes " Tigress replied now looking into her daughter's red and orange eyes " you must be so proud of her uh master Shifu " Pun said looking at the corner of her eye to the door of her shop where master Shufu was standing with the five and Po " hello master Shifu, what begins you here to the village? " Tigress greeted her Kung fu master while she bowed " I wanted to come see how Mulan was doing and meet Won Leo's mother " master Shifu replied now walking into the shop with the others " hello you must be Tigress adopted father Master Shifu, it's nice to meet you I'm Bo Leo, so which one of you are the dragon warrior I've heard about " Bo said while looking at the other masters who were with Shifu " that would be the big guy here " Mantis said pointing at Po from his shoulder " wait the dragon warrior is a panda?, I heard he was big but I thought that was just stories " Bo commented looking Po over shocked that he was the great dragon warrior " yep I'm the dragon warrior the names Po it's great to meet you Po replied smiling at the old tigress " I know he doesn't look it but Po is really good at King fu " Tigress said making her friend blush a little at what she said. Mulan started to cry telling her mother that she was hungry so Tigress took her cub from Bo and went to find a place she could fed her cub in private. When she come back Tigress and the other went up to the Jade palace so Bo could see how good Tigress and the other masters were at Kung fu.

Bo was very impress at how good Tigress was at her Kung fu, it let Bo know that if anyone would try to harm her grandchildren Tigress would protect them " wow Tigress Won Leo wasn't kidding when he said you could punch through a wooden pole " Bo commented after she had watched her future daughter in law break a pole in half with a single punch " this is why I try not to get her angry mom cause she can do that " Won Leo said just as amazed as his mother when he saw Tigress break the pole so easily " I would never use my Kung fu on you Won Leo cause I love you but if I ever catch you cheating on me well that's a different story " Tigress told her fiancee making one of her paws into a fist telling Won Leo he would be sorry if he ever cheated on her " Tigress I would never cheat on you, I'm not saying that cause I know you could kill me with a single punch but because I love you and I would never do something that horrible to you " Won Leo replied walking over to Tigress and without any fear kissed her on the lips showing her that she was the only girl for him " I'd tell you to get a room but I know what would happen if I did " Mantis joked making the couple blush cause they knew what he was talking about " hahahahahahaha that was funny Mantis, you should see the look on your face Tigress it's priceless " Monkey laughed now rolling on the ground as he laughed his head off " shut up Monkey " Tigress snapped seconds after she broke her kiss " oh come on Tigress you have to omit that was funny " Won Leo laughed making his fiancee laugh as well " ok it was kind of funny " Tigress giggled putting one her paws up to her mouth. Tigress would never want to trade the live she had now it perfect just the way it was.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter mainly because I got to give Won Leo and Bo a deep back story. I'll get to work on Tigress and Won Leo's wedding. Peace out y'all


	12. Chapter 12

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Tigress fan: I'm glad you like the chapter and sorry about getting your gender wrong.

Agnez: yep there's nothing like a sex joke to make your friends feel like they're being watch when they're having sex.

NoOffense: yeah I do need a beta reader but I haven't found anyone to do it yet. And as for the plot sorry I didn't mean to flip to a different plot and I know I rushed Tigress's learning to be a mother and pregnancy but I didn't want to do a brunch of chapters with her learning to be a mother and being pregnant like I did with Twilight Sparkle in my little pony. I'm going to fix the Quotations problem, I didn't mean to mess that up. Thanks for reading my story I'm always put my best foot forward when I'm working on my stories cause I want the people who read the stories to love them.

This is it Won Leo and Tigress's wedding. I worked my ass off and made sure this chapter was amazing. This chapter will be longer then any of the other chapters of this story so sorry for the wait.

Chapter twelve: the bond that lasts forever

Tigress opened her eyes just as a ray of light hit her "Won Leo close the damn window please" Tigress groaned throwing the blanket over her head to block out the light "yeah sure" Won Leo replied getting up and walking to the window and close it then climbed back into bed only to have to get back up cause Lee and Mulan started crying "I'll deal with Mulan, could you please deal with Lee?" Tigress said now getting up and walking over to her daughter's crib that was only a few feet away from her parent's bed. Tigress fed and change Mulan then took the tiny cub to the kitchen so she could eat some breakfast with her family "hi Lee how are you this morning?" Tigress greeted the cub who was eating some oatmeal his father had made "mine" Lee said after Won Leo gave him some oatmeal "so what's the plan for today babe?" Won Leo asked Tigress who was putting Mulan in her own high chair so she could get some breakfast "well Mei Ling is throwing me a bachelorette party cause she couldn't do it last year cause I found out I was pregnant" Tigress replied now making some oatmeal then took a seat next to Won Leo and began to eat "so is my mom going to watch the kids?, cause Rin was going to throw me a bachelor party tonight" Won Leo commented while he fed his son some more oatmeal "what I'm doing tonight?" Bo asked as she walked into the kitchen. Won Leo cleared his throat wanting to get ready to ask his mother to watch his children "uh mom I, I mean well we were wondering if you would be willing to watch the kids while our friends throw us parties before we get married" Won Leo said while he ate his own breakfast "of course I'll watch the kids Won Leo I'm their grandmother it's the least I can do" Bo replied now taking a seat at the table with her family and her son's fiancee. The family of tigers ate their breakfast talking about what the couple's plans were for their honeymoon and how long they would be gone "we're going to Wuhan, it's a village at 100 miles from here so we maybe gone for a while I hope you don't mind watching Lee and Mulan that long" Tigress said now done with her oatmeal then got up and took her bowl to the sank "sure I can watch Lee and Mulan for that long but I don't want you getting Tigress pregnant again" Bo told her son who turn crimson amaze his mother would say something like that "mom what the heck makes you think I would want to get Tigress pregnant again?" Won Leo asked his face was as red as Tigress's face was "it's not that I wouldn't like some more grandchildren it's just I don't think you two are ready for it" Bo answered almost laughing at how red Won Leo and Tigress's faces were "don't worry Bo I won't get pregnant again well I hope I don't" Tigress said sitting back down in her chair next to Won Leo "well you never know about that kind of thing, I can tell you don't have sex while it's your time of the month cause that will end up getting you pregnant" Bo told Tigress while she got up and picked up Mulan then went back to her chair. Tigress just turned even redder cause she had just realize that she had sex when she was having her period "oh crap" Tigress said slapping her paw over her mouth"what's wrong Tigress?" Won Leo asked noticing that his fiancee was looking at the table like she had done something wrong "I know why I got pregnant" Tigress replied flatly her face now looked like a big tomato with ears. Bo known right away why Tigress was blushing so hard but she didn't want to say it cause she known it would embarrass the young tigress "Won Leo shouldn't you be getting to work?" Bo asked her son making him realize that she was right "oh yeah I'll see you later mom, I love you Tigress and you two be good for your mommy" Won Leo said before leaving the house and off to his black smith shop. Tigress's blushing let up a little relieved that Won Leo wasn't going to keep asking her why she was blushing so hard "thanks Bo I was really stuck in a corner there" Tigress said now getting up to she could clean Lee's face cause it was covered in oatmeal "it was nothing dear, to tell you the true that's how I got pregnant with Won Leo, lucky for me I was on my honeymoon and Fin just couldn't wait to get me into bed" Bo replied now blushing as she remembered the first time she and Fin had sex. The two tigress looked at each and began to laugh "you know Tigress I see a lot of myself in you, I think we're get along wonderfully" Bo laughed while she lightly bop Mulan on her knee "I'm happy that we're get along cause I don't know if I can do this without any help, I know your son will help me but he's at work most of the day and Mei Ling has her own job so she can't help me" Tigress replied now done cleaning Lee's face then took him out of his high chair and put him on the ground so he could go play "Tigress your be fine I'm sure that you can handle both Lee and Mulan, I mean you've done something I couldn't have done when I was your age" Bo told her son's fiancee while she played with her granddaughter " you really think so Bo? " Tigress asked sitting back down in her chair " yes I do you were able to take care of Lee with no idea what you were doing any he's alive and healthy, not only that but you caught Vin's killers like it was nothing you're more then ready to care for my grandchildren" Bo told Tigress a warm friendly smile on her aging face.

Later Tigress left for Mei Ling's to have her bachelorette party while Won Leo went to a local bar to have his bachelor party, they had a very good time even if Po had gotten drunk a ended up passing out just outside the front door of the bar and his friends had to carry his fat butt home. Mean while at the bachelorette party Tigress got some gifts from her friends like jewelry given the fact that the only pieces of jewelry Tigress had was the wrist band Won Leo had made for her and the engagement ring she had gotten right before she had gotten pregnant. As much as Mei Ling bugged her about it Tigress wouldn't drink any kind of alcohol cause she knew it would only lead to bad things. When the bachelorette party was done Tigress walked Mei Ling home cause the puma did drink a very good amount of alcohol then headed home to find her soon to be husband passed out in their bed. As much as Tigress wanted to she didn't wake Won Leo so she could yell at him for drinking right before their wedding, so she just took the male's pants off making sure she didn't wake the drunken male, then she climbed into bed and went to sleep hoping her wedding wasn't going to be messed up cause of Won Leo's hangover.

The next morning Tigress woke up early so she could get ready for her and Won Leo's wedding "come on Won Leo it's time to get up, you have to get ready for the wedding" Tigress told the male who lied on the bed not moving. Tigress thought for a minute trying to think of a way to wake up her fiancee, after a minute of thinking Tigress got an idea. She leaned over and kissed her fiancee on the lips making sure she pushed her tongue into his mouth wanting him to know it was her "good morning" Won Leo said happily just as Tigress broke her kiss with him "awww man my head's killing me, I didn't even drink that much" he continue now opening his eyes to see Tigress over him with both her arms on either side of him "well I hope your be ok enough for our wedding cause it's today, now could you go get Lee and get him ready while I take care of Mulan" Tigress replied before getting off the bed and walked over to Mulan's crib and picked the tiny cub up and sat in a chair near the crib and begun to feed her. Won Leo tossed the blanket off of himself and noticed right away he wasn't wearing his pants "hey Tigress do you know why I'm not wearing any pants?" he asked as got out of his bed and found his pants at the foot of the bed "I took them off last night when I got home and saw you passed out on the bed" Tigress replied while making sure Mulan didn't choke on her milk "uh thanks I'm just amazed you didn't wake me up, man I must of been pretty hammered. Speaking of hammered I hope Po's ok the poor guy got really drunk last night" Won Leo said as he picked his pants up and put them on "you let Po drink alcohol what the hell were you thinking" Tigress snapped scaring Mulan a little "hey I wasn't the one who gave him the alcohol, it was Monkey besides I'm sure Po's fine he's the dragon warrior after all" Won Leo replied before leaving the room to to go get his son to get him ready for the wedding.

The family of tigers ate breakfast then went to get ready for their soon up coming wedding. Tigress and Mulan went to the Jade palace where Doe May was waiting with her wedding dress and her maids of honor "can you believe I'm finally getting married to Won Leo!?" Tigress said happily as Doe May made sure the wedding dress was prefect "you look so beautiful" master Shifu said as he walked into Tigress's bedroom wearing a pearl white shirt and pants and saw his adopted daughter in her wedding dress "thanks daddy, I just hope Won Leo thinks I'm beautiful too" Tigress commented now looking herself over in front of a mirror that was brought to her room "of course he's going to think you're beautiful Tigress, he would have to be brain dead to think otherwise" Mei Ling told her friend while she made sure her own dress looked good "speaking of Won Leo, where is he getting ready for the wedding?" Viper asked as she moved the flowers she had on her head into the right place "he's getting ready in my room, he'll meet us at the pulpit" Shifu replied looking over at Mulan who was sitting in Bo's lap. A smile formed on the old master's face at he come to grip with the fact that his little Tigress was be coming a wife and was a mother too "it's hard to believe that angry little girl I met in that orphanages all these years ago is getting married, I can't tell you how proud I'm of you Tigress" Shifu said making Tigress walk over to him and pull him in for a hug which he returned "thank you for not giving up on me" Tigress replied before she broke her hug and walked back over to the mirror "uh Mulan looks so cute in her little red dress, yes you do" Viper told the tiny cub who just looked at her not understanding what the snake was talking about. A minute later the Soothsayer knocked on the door of Tigress's room "you should all get to your places, the wedding will start soon" the old goat said making everyone but Tigress and Shifu leave the room "you look very beautiful master Tigress, Won Leo is a very lucky tiger" the Soothsayer continue as she slowly walked into the room and looked Tigress over in her wedding dress "thank you for coming all this way with master Croc and Master Ox from Gongman City, it really means a lot to me and Won Leo" Tigress replied as she picked up her veil and put it on her head " think nothing of it master Tigress, it's the least I can do for you and your friends saving my life from Lord Shen and his wolves, now we should get going the wedding will start very soon" the Soothsayer told the beautiful bride standing in front of her before turning back to the door and headed out to go to the garden where the wedding was being held.

In the garden it had been cleaned and chairs had been put out for all the guests including Won Leo's family and Kung fu masters who come just for the wedding. Won Leo was standing at the pulpit with Poon on his left the Soothsayer on his right, the male tiger was nervous even if it was his second time doing this he was a little scared "you ok Won?" Poon asked noticing a drop of sweat running down his friend's face "yeah I'm fine just a little nervous that's all I'll be fine"Won Leo replied removing the sweat from his forehead "you should not be nervous young one, you're marrying you're soul mate, if anything you should be happy" the old ram told the male tiger while smiling warmly at him. Just then the music started playing letting them know the bride was coming right as the garden doors open. Soon Tigress who was wearing a long pearl white dress walked around the corner making Won Leo's mouth drop open at how stunning his bride looked, not even Vin looked this beautiful when he got married to her "wow" was all that came out of his mouth as he watched Shifu and Tigress walk up the rows of chairs to the pulpit. When the two animals got to the pulpit Shifu handed his adopted daughter over to Won Leo "please take good care of my daughter, she's all I have" Shifu said before walking to his chair and took a seat. Won Leo and Tigress looked into each others eyes, they were so happy that nothing could ruin this moment " we came here today to bond these two in marriage, a promise to each other to love and hold each other in their hearts for the rest of their lives, now the couple will say their vows" the Soothsayer said as the two lovers held each others paws "Tigress I've never met a girl like you before, your brave, strong and fearless, but at the same time you always put others ahead of yourself and that's just one reason I fell in love with you. From the day I met you you've always wanted what was best for Lee and he wasn't even your cub but you cared for him like he was then something amazing happen we had Mulan and I couldn't of been happier when she was born. It showed me that I could start over again, that I could have a new live even after losing Vin I could find someone to love and at the same time that someone would love me back. I promise you Tigress I will do what ever it takes to make you happy even if that means more cubs then I'll do it, cause you mean the world to me and I love you" Won Leo said looking deep into Tigress's red and orange eyes knowing he would get to spend the rest of his life with her and he knew she loved him almost as much as he loved her. Tigress was on the edge of crying, she had never heard anyone say something that kind to her in her whole life and she knew in her heart that Won Leo meant every word. That he would do whatever it took to make her happy, that he would willingly give up his own life to save her "I love you Won Leo your so wonderful you've let me keep Lee even if I had no idea what I was doing you still let me care for him and for that I'm always going to be grateful to you for that and the fact that we had a cub together shows me that you really wanted to have a family with me which was something I didn't have for a long time" Tigress replied as Won Leo lifted the veil covering her face "do you Won Leo take master Tigress as your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness or health as long as you both shall live?" The Soothsayer asked looking at the male tiger who was still looking into Tigress's eyes "I do" he replied a huge smile on his face cause he was about to finally marry the tigress he loved "and do you Master Tigress take Won Leo as your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness or health as long as you both shall live?" the ram asked Tigress who had small tears running down the sides of her face "I do" Tigress replied wanting nothing more then to seal her marriage with Won Leo "if there is anyone in this garden who has a reason these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace...that's what I thought, then by the power in invested in me as Soothsayer of the great Gongman City I now pronouns you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the Soothsayer told the couple before they locked lips and became husband and wife. The crowd clapped and cheered as they watched the couple kiss knowing the two would always love each other " it is with great honor that I Introduce for the first time mr. and mrs. Won Leo" the Soothsayer told the crowd clapped and cheered even harder as they watch the newly weds walk down the row of chairs together as husband and wife.

The wedding reception was being held in a field not to far from the Jade palace given the fact that there were no other places in the palace. The guest arrived at the field 20 minutes before the newly weds arrived, they all wanted to Congratulations the new married couple. When Won Leo and Tigress showed up all their friends and families ran up to them and told them how happy they were for the two tigers "Tigress I can't tell you how happy I'm for you and Won Leo" Mei Ling said as she hugged the new wife "thanks Mei Ling this is the happiest day of my life" Tigress replied hugging her new husband's arm "Congratulations you and your husband will be very happy together" master Ox said as he walked up to the newly weds and shack their paws "thank you master Ox for coming" Won Leo commented before being told it was time to cut the wedding cake. Won Leo and Tigress picked up the knife together and at the same time cut two pieces out of the cake then fed a piece to each other "Tigress this is my uncle Yin Leo and my aunt Zin" Won Leo said as two tigers walked up to the newly weds "it's so nice to meet you Tigress welcome to the family"Zin greeted hugging the new wife to greet her to the Leo family "yeah I've never seen a more beautiful bride" Yin Leo commented but didn't hug Tigress cause his wife was giving him a dirty look "oh really?, what about me?" Zin asked moving closer to her husband wanting him to answer her "you were a beautiful bride too my love, I was just being kind to Tigress" Yin answered taking a step backwards as his wife moved closer. After a minute of Zin smiled at her husband and told him that she knew he loved her and she was just messing with him "it's time for our first dance honey come on" Tigress said now leading her husband to the dance floor that was just a large wood board and a stage in front of it that already had the band on it. The band was made up of four animals Poon who was wearing all black, two rams who were wearing matching red shirts and black pants and a boar who was wearing all white and was standing behind a drum set while the pigs had guitars and Poon was standing in front of them clearly the lead singer "here a little something just for the happy new couple" Poon said right before the band started to play a slow but wonderful beat, soon Poon started to singing his voice was deep and sounded like an angel.

Earth angel,

Earth angel

Will you be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool,

A fool in love, with you

Won Leo took one of Tigress's paws in his own while he put his paw around her mid section and Tigress did the same then begin to dance.

Earth angel

Earth angel

The one I adore

Love you forever

And ever more

I'm just a fool,

A fool in-love with you

Tigress rested her head on Won Leo's shoulder wanting nothing to ever take her away from the one she loved. After a second she looked up at her husband and kissed him on the lips taking in the taste of their wedding cake.

I fell for you

And I knew

The vision of your lovliness

I hope and I pray,

That someday,

I'll be the vision of your

Earth angel,

Earth angel

Please you be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool,

A fool in love, with you

Shifu watched his adopted daughter dance with her new husband a small tear of joy ran down his face "that's my girl" the old master said as removed the tear from his face.

I fell for you

And I knew

The vision of your lovliness

I hope and I pray,

That someday,

I'll be the vision of your

Happiness

The band was very good and Poon was unbelievable no one had ever heard anyone sing that good in a long time and Mei Ling was really watching the male puma sing cause she was more stun then anyone else.

Earth angel,

Earth angel

Please you be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool,

A fool in love, with you

When the band was done the crowd cheered and clapped as Poon and his band walked off the stage and were met by Won Leo, Tigress and Mei Ling "Poon that was wonderful, thank you so much for singing" Tigress said giving Poon a hug "yeah Poon I had no idea you had a beautiful singing voice" Mei Ling commented not looking at the male puma cause she was blushing so hard "oh uh thanks Mei Ling, I've been singing for a while and I wanted to do something nice for Won Leo and Tigress" Poon replied blushing just as hard as Mei Ling. the two tigers noticed the blushing of the two pumas making them smiling wickedly at each other "you know Poon Mei Ling is single so you could always ask her out" Won Leo said making his friend's head turn red "Won Leo what the hell dude, I know she's single I was just waiting for the right time to ask her out" Poon replied quickly slapping his paw over his mouth clearly not meaning to say the last part out loud "Poon do you want to get a drink at the bar with me?" Mei Ling asked her head pointing down but her eyes were looking right at the male puma making him almost lose his footing making Mei Ling giggle at how nervous Poon seemed when he tried to talk around her "yea...yeah sure I would love to get a drink with you" Poon replied trying his best not to forget how to speak. Mei Ling held out her paw to Poon who took it and was lead over to the bar "I can't believe that worked man we're good" Won Leo commented as he watch the two pumas walk over to the bar. Tigress hugged her husband wanting to remain him he had a wife and she wanted to dance with him "Tigress I love you, just want you to know that"Won Leo said as if he was leaving and never coming back making Tigress look up at him with red and orange "I love you too Won Leo and I will never leave your side" Tigress replied before kissing her husband deeply showing him she meant every word "hey you two wait for honeymoon!" Bo joked making the couple broke apart and look at the old tigress " mom that's not funny you know we were just kissing" Won Leo told mother who was carrying hold Lee's paw and carrying Mulan with her other arm "I know I was only joking, but I wish you're father was here to see you and Tigress get married he would be so proud of you" Bo replied letting go of Lee so he could walk over to his father and step mom "uh hi Lee you came to say hi to you're new mommy?" Tigress asked bending down and picked up the little cub "ma" Lee said pointing at Tigress before hugging her. Tigress won't want to trade this for the world, she had everything she always wanted a husband who loved her and who would always protect her from the dangers of life and children who she would raise to be good animals and know right from wrong. In short Tigress now had the perfect life "Lee you love your new mommy don't you?" Won Leo asked his son who laughed and started to play with Tigress's cheeks "don't hit Lee that not nice" Tigress told the cub using her paw to stop Lee from hitting her. The party was a blast everyone talked and had fun even master Shifu had a good time till Po started to act like a fan boy when he met some kung fu masters who came to the wedding then he had to make sure the panda didn't do anything embarrassing while at the same time Poon and Mei Ling were really hitting it off they spend most of the wedding reception talking then left to be alone. The party went late into the night and by the time it was over Tigress could say that it was the best day of her life.

Well that the wedding I hope you guys enjoyed it cause I really work on it and made sure the story was well put together. I know Earth angles is from the 1950s but I thought it would be a good song to use, what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic. By the way Earth angle belongs to ROBERTS, GREG / WILLIAMS, HERMAN EZEKIEL, I don't own the song I just used it for my fan fiction buy the cd or on iTunes. I'll start writing Won Leo and Tigress's honeymoon but I'm not sure when I'll post it cause I really need to get back to work on my little pony story.


	13. Chapter 13

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

sabine bardales (: of course he is cute, he's only a year old and all one year olds are that way.

Tigress fan: thanks I put A LOT OF WORK on the last chapter.

ciana tl: thanks I made sure the deleted chapter showed just how much Won Leo and Tigress loved each other. I may do another chapter I haven't really made my mind up yet.

Agnez: it was a great wedding wasn't it, I tried to think of the most romantic thing Won Leo could tell Tigress when he was saying his vows.

Chapter thirteen: a honeymoon worth remembering

Won Leo and Tigress took a carriage to Wuhan all the while talking about their future together and having a few quickies not able to hold on till they got to their hotel "I can't believe we get to do this for the rest of our lives" Tigress panted after she and Won Leo had just finished having sex in the back of the carriage "yep and I wouldn't have it any other way" Won Leo replied kissing the top of his new wife's head. Tigress pressed her naked body up against Won Leo's body so she could listen to the male's heart beat which was beating a little fast but she wasn't worried about it she just listen to the heart move in her husband's chest. Won Leo moved the blinds a little so he could see the trees and stream that the carriage was passing "wow will you look at that view" he said making Tigress look up pass her husband to the view outside "yeah it's nice but I like the view in here better" Tigress replied before kissing Won Leo's cheek then put her head back on his chest slowly falling asleep "Won Leo will you sing to me?" The tigress asked in a sweet and sleepy voice. The male tiger was silent for a minute unsure how his wife knew he could sing "did my mother tell you I could sing?" Won Leo asked holding his wife tighter and laid his head on top of hers "no I heard you singing to Lee a few days before the wedding" Tigress answered falling deeper into her sleep "ok I'll do it" Won Leo said before clearing his voice and started to sing.

You know I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm finding it hard to do anything

You see I feel sad when you're sad

I feel glad when you're glad

If you only knew what I'm going through

I just can't smile without you

Won Leo's voice was intoxicating to Tigress, it was sweet and loving making her eyes heavy.

You came along just like a song

And brighten my day

Who would of believed that you where part of a dream

Now it all seems light years away

Tigress could feel herself growing more and more sleepy as her husband continue to sing, but she didn't want to go to sleep she wanted to listen to Won Leo's singing.

And now you know I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm finding it hard to do anything

You see I feel sad when your sad

I feel glad when you're glad

If you only knew what I'm going through

I just can't smile

By this point Tigress couldn't fight the sleep it was to must for her to bear so she let it take her.

Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find

Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me

Won Leo kept singing knowing that Tigress had fallen asleep he grabbed a blanket that was nearby with his free paw and put it over the sleeping tigress in his arms.

And you see I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm finding it hard to do anything

You see I feel glad when you're glad

I feel sad when you're sad

If you only knew what I'm going through

I just can't smile without you

Won Leo stopped singing once he was sure his wife was totally asleep then laid his head against the wall of the carriage and fell asleep himself knowing Tigress would be there when he woke up and that she would love him till the end of time.

Won Leo woke with a start the carriage had stopped, he looked down at where Tigress had fallen asleep and saw her still resting peacefully on his chest "uh why did we stop?" Tigress asked in a daze and still sleepy voice "I'm not sure let me go check" Won Leo replied slowly and carefully getting up making sure Tigress was comfortable then grabbed his pants and put them on before opening the carriage door and checked why they stopped. Once he was outside the carriage Won Leo closed the door not wanting anyone to see Tigress in nothing but a blanket then went to the front of the carriage where he found the driver eating some food "sorry mr. Leo I need to get something to eat, I have you're lunch in the back of the carriage, I can go get it if you want?" the driver said putting his tofu down on the bench next to him and climbed down so he could get his passagers their lunch. The driver's name was Coe Lin and he was a dark brown boar who was wearing a green shirt and dark blue pants "I hope you and your wife are enjoying the ride?" Coe said as he and Won Leo walked to the back of the carriage "yes we are thanks for asking, do you know how many days till we get to Wuhan?" Won Leo replied now getting a curious look from Coe who just noticed that the tiger was only wearing pants "it should only be a couple more days, but I think you and master Tigress have found something to do till we get there" Coe joked making Won Leo blush madly cause the boar knew what he and his wife had been doing for the last few days "oh man you could hear us the whole time, man please don't tell my wife she'll be so embarrass" Won Leo said hoping his Tigress couldn't hear him inside the carriage. The boar's smile faded a little, he clearly knew what would happen if he said anything about Tigress and Won Leo having sex inside his carriage "I won't say a thing, I don't really like the idea of having my head torn off by a pissed off master Tigress" Coe replied swallowing a bit of his saliva in a hard gulp "that sounds like a good idea, who knows how mad Tigress will get if she finds out someone heard us having sex" Won Leo commented peeking through a crack in the blinders to see Tigress sleeping peacefully on the bench he had left her on. Won Leo couldn't help but smile at the fact that the sleeping figure was now his wife and he would get to spend the rest of his life with her and that they had two cubs waiting for them when they got home "so how in the world did a guy like you end up with one of the members of the Furious five?" Coe asked as he opened the compartment that was holding the food and drinks "it's a long and not very happy story, I don't think you would want to hear it" Won Leo replied now looking sadly at the dirt road the carriage had been driving on. Coe picked up the box and a jug then put them on the ground to close the compartment door "if you don't want to tell me that ok it's none of my business anyways" the boar said in a friendly but apologetic tone as he pick the box and jug up and walked back to the carriage door where he handed the items over to Won Leo who thanked the boar and went inside to have lunch with his wife. When the newly weds finally got to the village of Wuhan they rode to the hotel so the could seal their marriage in a bed instead of a bench "here you go the Golden goose, hope you guys have a good honeymoon if you need me I'll be at the Yon Do hotel on the edge of town" Coe said as he climbed down from the drivers seat and started to help the bag boy with the luggage "thank you Coe Lin for driving us here" Tigress said hugging her husband's arm as hard as she could "your welcome master Tigress, it was an honor" Coe Lin replied bowing a little then went back to helping the bag boy with the luggage. After all the bags were out of the carriage Coe Lin drove off leaving Won Leo and Tigress there at the hotel "come on my dear husband our hotel room awaits" Tigress said sweetly pulling on Won Leo's arm to lead him inside the hotel. The couple walked up to the front desk where a female puma who was wearing a light green shirt and pants was busy writing something in the guest book "hello I'm Zeo, how are you today? How may I help you?" the puma said smiling kindly at the tiger couple who had just walked up to the front desk "hi i'm Won Leo and me and my wife have a room here" Won Leo replied wrapping his arm around Tigress. Zeo looked through the guest book for a minute then told the couple where their room was then called a bell hop who lead the couple where their room was. The hotel had bright blue walls and some paintings "how long have you two been married?" The bell hop asked as he lead the two tigers to their room "we've only been married for two days" Won Leo answered now holding Tigress's paw "awwwww newly weds that's great" the bell hop said before stopping in front of a door then pulled out a key and unlocked the door "you two have a good honeymoon and call if you need anything" the bell hop continue bowing low as he stepped out of the way so the newly weds could go in there room. Won Leo tipped the bell hop and the bag boy who thanked the tiger and left the couple alone so they could show how much they loved each other.

Won Leo looked out the window at the mountains and trees that was just outside the town before feeling his wife's chest pushed up against his back and her arms wrap around his mid-section. The male tiger could feel the bear naked breasts of his wife pushing up on his back turning him on more and more with every second that passed. He turned around and saw a half naked Tigress standing in front of him with a cocky smile on her face "you know you should close the window you don't want everyone seeing us do you?" Tigress said before slowly walking to the bedroom and was slowly joined by her husband. The couple held each other, their bodies hot and sweaty but they didn't care they had each other "I love you Tigress Leo" Won Leo whispered into the tigress's ears before kissing the side of her head "I love you too Won Leo" Tigress replied returning the kiss happy she had Won Leo in her life now. Won Leo couldn't help but smile at hearing Tigress say that she loved him as well "I hope my mom is doing ok with the kids" Won Leo commented now holding his wife tighter in his arms "hehehe I'm sure she's fine, stop worrying about it and enjoy you're honeymoon" Tigress said putting her finger on her husband's lip then laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. The next morning the newly married tigers took a bath then went down to the restaurant to get some breakfast before they went out to see what was around the town "look at the blooms on that tree" Tigress said as she and Won Leo walked out of the hotel "yeah their pretty but there not as pretty as you" Won Leo replied making the usually tough and level headed master Tigress blush madly "you sure know how to sweet talk a girl" Tigress commented before kissing her husband on the cheek then walked down the steps that lead to the street. Won Leo grew a cocky smile on his face "that's what Vin use to tell me when we were married" Won Leo laughed before getting a light punch on the arm from his new wife "yeah well Vin wouldn't let you do half the things we did last night" Tigress replied a wicked smile now on her face as she remembered the night before "that's true Vin wouldn't let me do some of the things we did last night" Won Leo joked now turning really red in the face. Tigress let out a small giggle as she watched her husband's face turn redder and redder by the second.

The newly married couple spent the day walking around the town looking at all the different shops and stands that covered the street "look Won Leo a puppet show, I think it's about how Po saved China" Tigress said as if she was a cub pulling her husband to a puppet stand that was only a couple feet away. In the puppet stand a little figure of Po and the other masters were fighting with a group of wolves while a puppet Lord Shen stood at the back of the boat watching his warriors get their butts kicked "take that you jerk" the little Po said as he punched a wolf in the face "stop them stop them I'm Lord Shen and I'm mad cause my parents didn't love me" the puppet Shen said in a winery and girly voice making the kids watching it laugh "was he really going to take over China just because his parents didn't love him?" Won Leo asked in a whisper not wanting to be heard by the kids or the puppeteers "yeah but luckly Po stopped him" Tigress replied remembering how happy she was when she saw Po standing on the roofs of Gongman City's houses. The puppet show went on for another 15 minutes before ending making the kids and adults watching it clap joyfully "so you and Po hugged uh?" Won Leo asked in a mocking tone clearly wanting to bug his wife a bit but it didn't work Tigress just sticking her tongue out at him like a child "hahaha that's really grown up Tigress" Won Leo faked laughed not finding his wife sticking her tongue out at him very funny "well I like to see you punish me" Tigress said before her husband tried to grab her but she was to fast for male to catch "no fair Tigress get down here" Won Leo yelled to Tigress who was sitting on top of a pole like a bird. Tigress giggled a bit before hopping down from the pole and landed on her feet stunning everyone who had been watching her and Won Leo "no way you're master Tigress, this is so cool" A little ox calf said now hopping up and down in joy, the calf ran off to get his friends and then came back "can I have you're autograph?" a puma cub asked now holding up a piece of paper and a pencil. Seconds later a several of the puma's friends pulled out their own papers and pencils so they could get the great Kung fu master's autograph "who are you?" a lamb asked Won Leo finally noticing the male tiger standing next to Tigress "I'm master Tigress's husband" Won Leo replied smiling at the lamb unsure what else to say "not uh master Tigress isn't married she's to hardcore" a young ram said in a angry tone "well it's true I just got married a few days ago" Tigress giggled kissing her husband on the cheek making the kids yell in disgust "so the rumors are true master Tigress got married that's so wonderful, I'm sorry about my son he's since a huge fan" a adult ox cow said walking up behind her son and put her hooves on her son's shoulders "it's ok I don't mind signing some autographs, this is my husband Won Leo" Tigress replied wrapping her arm around the male tiger's arm "you are a very lucky tiger mr. Leo" the ox cow told Won Leo who agreed with her about being lucky to be married to one of the members of the Furious five. After Tigress finished signing a bunch of autographs she and her husband went to get lunch at a nearby restaurant then went back to looking around the town before heading back to the hotel for the night.

Over the next few days Won Leo and Tigress had the best days of their lives, spending lots of time together having sex or just playing games that was at a local festival in town. On the fourth day Tigress and Won Leo decided to have lunch on the outskirts of town so no one would bug then while they ate "you look so beautiful you know that Tigress" Won Leo said in a very sweet voice making the female tiger blush but she still had a smile on her face "thank you Won Leo that's sweet of you to say" Tigress replied before kissing her husband on his lips making sure she pushed her tongue into Won Leo's mouth. Won Leo return the kiss loving every moment his lips were lock with Tigress's lips "your a really good kisser, are you sure you've never done this before?" Won Leo said after they broke they're kiss "no, you're the only guy I've ever kiss and you know what I wouldn't kiss anyone else" Tigress replied kissing her husband's cheek then grabbed a grape and popped it in her mouth "you know I was only joking" Won Leo told his wife who swallowed the grape and then picked up a piece of bread bit it in half "I know Won Leo I still love you " the tigress said eating the rest of the bread then took a drink of some water. The couple shared a short kiss then went back to eating their lunch, after they finished the two tigers talked for a while about their future together and how they may have some more cubs but Tigress was doubtful about it cause of the pain of giving birth "how about we raise the two cubs we have right now then we can think about having more cubs" Tigress said as she helped Won Leo clean up the lunch "well Tigress you may get pregnant again specially with all the sex we've been having lately" Won Leo replied as he put away some left over tofu. Tigress looked up from the food she was clearing up "I don't think so, I'm no where near my period and we won't be having sex when I'm" Tigress told her husband as she folded the blanket they had been sitting on "ok Tigress I won't make you have another cub if you don't want to" Won Leo replied smiling at his wife telling her he really wouldn't push her on having another cub. When they were done cleaning up the couple headed to the river where they were going to go for a boat ride. Won Leo and Tigress rented a small boat and a boatmen to drive "this is really romantic" Tigress cooed putting her head on Won Leo's shoulder as they watched the sunset "it sure is Tigress" Won Leo replied as the sun went behind the mountain letting another wonderful day end for the happy married couple.

There's another chapter guys sorry it took so long but I've been busy with my job and working on my little pony: friendship is unbreakable. I'm going to write another deleted chapter, I'm not sure when I'll post it. I do not own can't smile without you, it belongs to Billy Manilow and who ever else, Peace out y'all


	14. Chapter 14

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Guess what guys the price of grown up has been out a whole year today! I want to thank everyone who read and left reviews it means a lot to me.

sabine bardales (: the honeymoon was a lot of fun to right.

Tigress fan: yeah the honeymoon was cool wasn't it and as for the fighting, I noticed that I haven't had any since chapter two, holy crap that's a long time. I'll try to get some more fighting in so please wait. No my name isn't Zeroun sorry.

PieSaysHi: all of course their going to have a good sex life, I mean if I get married I'm going to have sex with my wife all the time that's if she lets me. :( cause like most married men I know my wife in charge cause her has the vagina and she knows I want some of it.

Agnez: thanks; I'm just happy you left a review.

Chapter fourteen: a new life being married

It was Tigress and Won Leo's last day in the village of Wuhan, the next day they would take a four day trip back to the valley of peace. But for now the two tigers would enjoy their honeymoon as much as they could. It had been five days since they had come to Wuhan and all the while Tigress couldn't remember when she was this happy, she was married, had a wonderful husband and two cubs that she loved with all her heart and she knew they all loved her with all of their hearts as well "I couldn't of wished for a better honeymoon" Tigress said in a low voice so Won Leo couldn't hear her, but the male Tiger did hear and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh "what's so funny?" Tigress asked as she and Won Leo walked through a farmer's market "oh nothing dear I just remembered something funny" Won Leo replied now laughing a little harder. Tigress gave him a curious look knowing he wasn't telling her the truth, so she decided to get the truth out of him. Before Won Leo knew what was happening he was being pinned against a wall, both his arms being held above his head and his wife looking right into his eyes with her beautiful red and orange eyes "so what was so funny?" Tigress asked making sure her husband couldn't escape. Won Leo tried to get loose but his wife was a lot stronger then she looked which came as a shock to the male tiger "I just found what you said really cute" Won Leo answered before being kissed by Tigress, the two tigers stayed in a lip lock for a little while even if several animals were looking at them oddly "you are the sweetest guy I've ever met you know that" Tigress told her husband after she broke her kiss then laid her head on his chest and let go of his arms so he could hug her "and you're the sexiest girl I've ever seen" Won Leo said before giving Tigress a small slap on the ass making the tigress yelp "Won Leo what are you doing?, animals are looking at us" Tigress gasped now turning crimson red and looking at the animals who had been looking at her and her husband "who cares you're my wife and we're on our honeymoon, so they can all piss off for all I care" Won Leo told his wife sighting at the animals telling them to leave them alone which they did by walking away from the couple "you sure know how to make people leave you alone, all I have to do is look at them angrily and they run for the hills"Tigress joked taking her husband's paw and started walking again "to be fair I can't blame them, you're really scary when you get mad" Won Leo laughed making Tigress giggle a little "you better remember that when our one year anniversary comes up" Tigress told her husband who agreed with what she said then from the corner of his eye he saw a beautiful blue flower "hey Tigress close you're eyes I want to get you something special" Won Leo said to his wife, who did as she was told and shut her eyes. Won Leo lead her to the stand the flower was on and bought it then picked it up and put it between Tigress's ear and head, once he was sure the flower wouldn't fall Won Leo turned his wife till she faced a mirror that was across the street "ok open them" Won Leo whispered into Tigress's ear and when she did she couldn't help but smile at the flower resting on her ear "oh Won Leo it's beautiful thank you" Tigress said turning back to her husband who was standing behind her and kissed him deeply not caring that others were watching them. The male tiger wrapped his arms around his wife's mid section pulling her closer to him "ewwwww they're kissing that's so gross" a little bunny said to his mother who was busy looking at some apples "leave them alone Con and what have I told you about pointing at others?" The mother bunny replied angrily grabbing her son's paw and lead him away from the tiger couple who couldn't help but laugh a little "you think our kids will ever be like that?" Won Leo asked as he watched the mother tell her son off "I hope not, I would hate to have to yell at them" Tigress replied lying her head on her husband's shoulder as they headed the opposite way of the bunnies. The tiger couple walked around the market looking at all the different stands "oh Won Leo let's get that toy for Lee, he'll love it" Tigress said pointing at a toy tiger at was sitting in a group of other stuffed toys "yeah he would and we can give Mulan this bunny" Won Leo replied before picking up the toys and brought them to the cashier who was a teenage monkey looking at her nails "hello is that all for you two today?" The monkey asked before telling Won Leo how much the toys cost who paid it and put the toys in a bag "how many kids to you have?" The monkey asked wanting to be friendly "we have a one year old and a month old" Tigress answered before telling the teenage monkey about her cubs "you two must of been together for a long time to have two cubs together" The monkey said making Won Leo and Tigress blush a little "actually my son is from my previous marriage, but our daughter was born just before we got married" Won Leo told the teenager before saying good bye and left the stand. As they walked down the street Tigress saw a group of six crocs picking a fight with a old goat cause the goat bumped into one of the crocs"oh come on I'm on my freaking honeymoon" she groaned rolling her eyes then took the flower off her head and gave it to Won Leo for safe keeping "hey leave her alone" Tigress yelled making the gang of crocs look at her "fuck off, this is none of you're business bitch" one croc said before giving Tigress the middle finger "oh that was not a good choice" Won Leo said to himself knowing full well his wife was now pissed "that's it your dead" Tigress said jumping in the air and drop kicking the croc who flipped her off knocking him out "oh shit what do we do now one of the young crocs asked as he watched one of his other friends get thrown against a wall "hey listen we were only playing that guy you knocked out was a new guy he didn't know better please we're go just don't hurt me" a croc in a green shirt and pants cried now on his knees praying Tigress wouldn't punch him "fine take your friends and leave and if you ever come back here your answer to me" Tigress told the Croc knowing she was scaring the piss out of him "don't be a pussy Jet, we can take her" a croc wearing a red shirt said before stupidly running at Tigress who just did a spin kick knocking the croc into the air and hit the ground with a loud thud making the rest of the crocs decide it wasn't worth getting their asses kicked so they picked up the two crocs Tigress had knocked out and ran as fast as they could "oh thank you for helping me, I was sure those punks were going to kill me, how can I ever repay you" the old goat said before realizing that she had seen Tigress before "oh my goodness you're master Tigress, what in the world are you doing so far from the Valley of peace?" The goat almost yell but was hushed by Tigress "I'm on my honeymoon, this is my husband Won Leo" Tigress replied taking her husband's paw in her own "really?, that's wonderful you and you're husband must have dinner with me and my family, it's the least I can do for you saving me" the goat said but before Tigress could say no the old goat took her free paw and lead her and Won Leo to her home.

Tigress could easily break free of the old goat holding on to her paw but she didn't want to seem rude "hahahaha wow Tigress you can take on six crocs without even trying but you can't break free of an elderly woman's grip that's funny" Won Leo laughed but soon regret it cause the old goat smacked him with her cane "don't get smart young man, or else you're get another smack" the goat warn the male tiger making him hold the growing lump on his head "hehehehe looks like you can't even take on an old woman" Tigress giggled as she watched her husband rub the lump on his head. Won Leo would of replied with a smart come back but he was worried the old goat would hit him again with her cane "that's what I thought" the old goat told the young male as she lead the couple to a blue house "mom what took you so long I was starting to worry" a ram in a tan shirt and black pants said as he opened the front door and saw his mother with Tigress and Won Leo "oh hush Qeo you act like I can't go out without getting into trouble" the old goat replied walking pass her son and into the house with Tigress and Won Leo behind her "I totally forgot to tell you my name, I'm Fan Gunn and that is my son Qeo" Fan said as she went and took a seat in the living room "hello Qeo, I'm Won Leo and this is my beautiful wife master Tigress" Won Leo said as he shake the hoof of the very shocked ram "as in master Tigress of the Furious five, no freaking way it's an honor" Qeo replied taking a big bow making Tigress blush a little but she bowed back. Won Leo couldn't help but smile at the look on his wife's face as she realize Qeo was one of her many male fans "so how did my mother run into you?" Qeo asked as he and his guest sat in the living room "well your mother was being picked on by a group of crocs" Tigress replied putting one of her paws on Won Leo's lap "I think I know who you're talking about, these guys have been nothing but trouble since they come into town" Qeo commented crossing his arms and looked at his mom "well one of these days these boys will pick a fight with someone who will fight back" Fan said before going to the kitchen to make dinner

"so Tigress have you and Won Leo been having a good time?" Fan asked raising her eye brow making the young tigress realize what she was talking about making her drop the carrots she had been washing "oh uh yes we are, it am I the right one for him, he's probably only with me cause I was raising his cub when we met" Tigress replied now slowly picking up the carrots and started cleaning them again. Fan smiled her years of experience showed on her old face "I think Won Leo is with you cause your brave, strong, caring, beautiful and you love him like he loves you, believe me I know what I'm talking about" Fan said as she put a pan over an open fire and then tossed in some cooking oil and noodles "you think so?" Tigress asked poking her head just enough to see Won Leo talking to Qeo about what they did for a living "yes I do and if you start thinking other wise I'm going to smack you with my cane" Fan answered taking hold of the top of her cane. Tigress smiled telling the old goat that there was no reason to hit her with the cane so she let go of it.

When the girls were done they brought the food to the table then sat down with Won Leo and Qeo "this looks good" won Leo said as he picked up his chop sticks and started eating "I'm glad you think so it turns out Tigress here is a very good cook" Fan commented as she started to eat her own food "it's all thanks to my friend Po, he's the one who showed me how to cook" Tigress told the goat who was really enjoying her meal "that was nice of him"Qeo said as he finished some of his noodles "yeah it was, it also helps that Po's adopted father owns a noodle shop" Won Leo joked making Tigress give him a light punch on the arm "so your saying I have no idea how to cook" Tigress replied before kissing her husband on the cheek "your lucky I love you, you know that" she continue before she started to eat her own noodles. After the group ate their dinner they talked for a while before Won Leo and Tigress left cause they had to get up early the next morning for they're ride home.

Sorry it took so long I was on my vacation and I didn't really want to do much writing.


	15. Chapter 15

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Agnez: thanks for your wait.

tigress fan: I feel I could of done a little better, but thanks anyway. Hey don't worry about the whole Zeroun thing. And the fight I could of made it longer but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

Chapter fifteen: life after the honeymoon

When Won Leo and Tigress got home their cubs were very happy to see them "did you miss me?, cause mommy sure missed you" Tigress said in a high pitch voice before taking Mulan from her mother in law and hugged the tiny tigress and then peppered her face with kisses "mama" Lee said happily while he held up his arms so Tigress could pick him up which she did "there's my big boy" Tigress replied as she hugged her adopted son who returned the hug "hey don't forget about me Lee" Won Leo said pulling out the tiger toy he had brought in Wuhan out of his bag and showed it to his son who wanted it right away "mine" Lee shouted grabbing the toy from his father and hugged it "don't forget about the toy for Mulan" Tigress commented now eyeing the bunny in her husband's bag "oh right sorry my tiny princess" Won Leo said bending down and picked the bunny up and gave it to Mulan who started to chew on the bunnies ear but couldn't cause she didn't have any teeth yet "ahhhhhh your so cute Mulan" Tigress told her daughter in a high pitch voice and then pepper her tiny face with kisses again "so how was your honeymoon?" Bo asked the newly weds who couldn't help but blush. Bo smiled at the look on her son and daughter in law's faces cause she had a good idea how the couple's honeymoon was "it was good mom" Won Leo lied sheepily rubbing the back of his head nervously his face was now going crimson. Bo knew her son was lying to her but she wouldn't call him on it cause she didn't want to embarrass him in front of his wife and his friends "I bet you had one hell of a great honeymoon uh Tigress" Viper said slyly giving her friend a friendly bump in the side making the tigress blush madly "what the heck are you talking about Viper?" Po asked clearly not under standing what Viper was talking about "wow Po, I'm going to have to have a long talk with you later" Monkey told the panda who looked at him totally lost at what Bo and Viper were talking about.

Tigress couldn't believe how innocent Po was sometimes, he never had any dirty thoughts in his mind and he would never do anything to hurt her or Viper's honor as women "it's nothing you have to worry about Po, so what's been going on while me and Won Leo were gone?" Tigress said wanting to talk about something other then her honeymoon "oh nothing really we had to deal with a few bandits that's all and I got stuck teaching the kids of the village again" Po replied as he did a few punches and the did a round house kick then a drop kick wanting to show Tigress the moves he used to beat the bandits "yes it was very boring mrs. Leo, but I'm sure you and your husband are worn out from your trip and would like to rest" master Shifu commented giving his adopted daughter a wick as he lead them into her and Won Leo's house.

When everyone was in the house Bo and master Shifu went into the kitchen to make some tea for everyone "you're daughter seems happy with my Won Leo" Bo said as she filled a tea kettle up with water "yes she does, I still can't believe she and Won Leo got married it seems like only yesterday I was walking into that orphanage to teach Tigress Kung fu for the first time" Shifu replied after he had started a fire to heat up the water "I know Tigress loves my son and my son loves Tigress and together their going to be wonderful parents to our grandchildren" Bo commented as she put the kettle on top of the fire and sat in one of the chairs that was in the kitchen. Shifu sat in another chair and put his walking stick on top of his lap "yes they will make good parents to Lee and Mulan, I just hope Mulan won't be as angry as her mother was when she was young" Shifu said leaning on the back of the chair and thought about how angry Tigress used to be when he first met her "Mulan will have no reason to be angry like Tigress was, she'll have her parents and an older brother to look after her" Bo replied hoping her grandchildren would never lose their parents like so many others. The two old animals talked for a while about their children and grandchildren and the hope that they would be together for a very long time, after a while the water in the kettle started boiling so Bo took it off the fire and put it on a tray and took it to the livingroom.

"Thanks Bo I don't think Lee or Mulan will let me leave them for another second" Tigress said to her mother in law who put a cup of tea in front of her "your welcome dear, I'm just happy my grandchildren missed their mother" Bo replied as she put the rest of the cups on the table then sat down herself. Everyone drank their tea while talking about how Lee learned Po's name but would still try to bite and claw him cause he looked like a huge stuff toy "poor Po has to hide every time Lee comes to the jade palace cause he scared of Lee" Bo told the two young tigers who looked over at Po, who was playing with his thumbs not wanting to say that he was scared of the tiny cub sitting on Tigress's lap "you need to be nice to you're uncle Po Lee"Tigress giggled while she played with the little cub's chin making him purr "he'll learn you have to remember Tigress he's only a year old" Bo commented after she drank some of her tea and saw her grandson purring loudly as his adopted mother rubbed the bottom of his chin. A few minutes later Mulan started to cry wanting her mother to pay more attention to her "my poor baby there's no reason to cry mommy here" Tigress said sweetly before handing Lee over to his father and started playing with tiny little Mulan making the tigress giggle happily "mommy loves you yes I do" Tigress cooed before peppering the tiny Tigress's face with several kisses "it's hard to believe you and Won Leo had Mulan together, you've been a wonderful mother to both Lee and Mulan I'm very proud of you Tigress" Shifu said almost sounding like he was about to cry "are you crying master Shifu?" Po asked his master who quickly rubbed his eyes and looked angrily at the panda "of course I wasn't Po don't be silly I have complete control of my emotions" Shifu snapped making the panda nearly fall out of his chair "master it's ok to cry when your happy" Viper told her Kung fu master who just put his fingers together to think for a bit. It was now silent in the house only the two cubs were making any noise "da no" Lee shouted as his father put him on the floor "don't shout Lee it's rude" Won Leo told his son who just started screaming at the top of his voice "you meant as well pick him back up Won Leo or he won't stop screaming" Bo laughed as she watched her oldest grandchild screaming while tears running down his face. Won Leo picked Lee up and put him on his lap then bended over and grabbed the stuffed tiger by the top of it's head and gave it to his son who took it happily. Won Leo couldn't help but smile as he watched his son play with the stuffed tiger.

After an hour of talking Tigress left the living room cause she needed to feed Mulan "hey mom where's Poon I thought he would be here to greeted us?" Won Leo asked his mother who was talking to master Shifu about the peach tree that was just outside the Jade palace "hehehe he went out of town with that Mei Ling girl, I just hope that girl doesn't come back pregnant" Bo replied now frowning at the thought of Poon knocking up Mei Ling "oh my I didn't think those two would get along so fast" Viper gasped now wondering if the two puma were having sex as they speak. Bo took another drink of her tea while the others tried not to think about what Poon and Mei Ling were doing at the moment.

A few minutes later Tigress returned with Mulan, who had fallen asleep in her mother's arms "poor Mulan really missed me" Tigress said in almost a whisper not wanting to wake the sleeping cub "she sure did Tigress and so did Lee, didn't you?" Bo replied before she started rubbing the bottom of Mulan's chin making sure she didn't wake her up. As Tigress racked Mulan in her arms there was a knock at the front door "oh that must be Mei Ling and Poon, hey master Shifu could you hold Mulan so I can get the door?" Tigress said as she got up slowly hoping Mulan would stay asleep "of course Tigress come here little one" Shifu replied holding his arms out and took hold of Mulan. Once Tigress was sure her daughter was safely in her adopted father's arms she went to answer the door. When Tigress opened the front door to her house she saw a middle age tiger couple holding each others paws "hello can I help you?" Tigress asked the couple who looked a little worried "hello my name is Meiji Muyo and this is my wife Pan and will we're...you're parents" Meiji told Tigress who for the first time in her life passed out in shock.

I'm sorry I took so long to post the new chapter but I couldn't think of what to write, also sorry the chapter so short I'll make the next chapter at least 5000 words to make up for making the chapter so short. Oh just to let you guys know I'm going to make another fanfiction account cause I reached my limit for stories, my new account will be called Zero2o11, Peace out y'all


	16. Chapter 16

The piece that makes you whole

Kung fu panda fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Yeah it's Zero2o1o again with a new chapter for you're favorite Kung fu panda fanfiction. Now in the last chapter Tigress met her parents and passed out, it's time to see how she's going to deal with this new thing.

Agnez: yeah it was a idea I thought of as I was working on chapter 15.

Chapter sixteen: coming to terms with the past

"Tigress are you ok?" Won Leo asked is wife who he had stopped from hitting the floor "who are you?" Meiji asked the tiger who was holding his daughter "my name is Won Leo, I'm Tigress's husband" Won Leo answered as he picked his wife up got on his knees and cuddled his wife "our little girl is married?" Pan asked in surprise as she watched her son in law put a pillow under Tigress's head "yea we just got back from our honeymoon, so you can say your timing was perfect" Won Leo replied before pointing to Mulan who was still being held by Shifu "this is your granddaughter Mulan and the little guy over there is Lee" Won Leo continued walking over to his in laws to show them his daughter then went back to Tigress "I hate to ruin this happy moment, but can we be sure you're Tigress's real parents" Bo said standing up and walked over to the tiger couple standing in her son's doorway "we're really Tigress's mother and father, if you don't believe us there's a moon shape birthmark on the underside of Tigress's right arm if we won't her parents then how would we know about it" Pan Told Bo while pointing at Tigress's right arm "well Won Leo does she have a moon shape birthmark?" Bo asked her son who was cuddling his wife's head "yeah she does, you really are Tigress's mother and father" Won Leo commented looking down at the passed out tigress in his arms "how could you just toss your own daughter into a orphanage!" Bo screamed at the top of her voice. Both Meiji and Pan looked down at their daughter guilt on both their faces "we know it was wrong but at the time we were only teenagers when Tigress was born and we won't ready for a child, we thought she would get adopted by a nice family, we're sorry we're so sorry we fucked up and there's no reason you or Tigress should trust us" Meiji replied as tears ran down his face telling Bo he really was sorry for what he and Pan had done to Tigress "how old were you when you had Tigress?" Shifu asked as he moved Mulan onto his shoulder "I was 15 and Meiji was 17, we were young, dumb and we thought we could handled it, but when it came down to it, it was too hard and our parents told us to give Tigress up so we did" Pan cried burying her head into her husband's chest as she started to cry really hard. Meiji hugged his wife wanting to take her pain away.

Tigress woke to her parent's crying unsure if she had dreamed that her mom and dad were really there at her house "Won Leo?, what happen?" She asked as she rubbed the side of her head "you're parents are here Tigress, you fainted when you found out" Won Leo replied now helping Tigress to her feet. Tigress was now filled with rage all she wanted to do was yell at her parents for giving her up and that was exactly what she was going to do "how dare you show your faces here after what you did to me!" Tigress screamed at the top of her voice scaring Lee and Mulan "Tigress I know you're angry with us and you have every right to be, but we're here to apologized and make things right" Meiji said still hugging Pan who was still crying "make things right?, how the fuck are you going to make things right? There's no way you can make up for the six years I spent in that damn orphanage" Tigress yelled tears were now running down her cheeks "we're sorry Tigress we really are sorry please give us a chance to make it up to you, we're do what ever it takes to apologized for what we did" Pan cried now removing her tears out of her red eyes "Tigress there's one other thing, Con can you come in here?" Meiji commented before a young tiger walked into the house, Tigress looked the tiger over he was no more then 12 years old "Tigress this is you're brother Con, Con this is you're big sister master Tigress" Meiji told his children who just looked at each other unsure what to say.

Without saying a word Con ran up to his sister and hugged her as hard as he could "I can't believe I finally get to meet you!" He said happily looking up at Tigress "it's nice to meet you too Con" Tigress replied putting her arms around her little brother and hugged him back "hi Con, I'm your brother in law Won Leo it's nice to meet you" Won Leo greeted the young tiger holding his paw out to him who took it and returned the greeting "you want to meet you're nephew and you're niece?" Won Leo asked before calling Lee and Mulan over "Con this is Lee and that little princess is Mulan, Lee, Mulan this is your uncle Con say hi Lee" Won Leo told his brother in law pointing at each of his cubs "Hi" Lee greeted his uncle before hugging Con's leg. Con unhugged his sister and bent over to talk to his nephew "hi Lee I'm your uncle Con it's nice to meet you, funny you don't look like my sister at all" the teenage tiger said now looking up at Tigress and Won Leo "yeah he's actually not Tigress's son, he was born from my first wife Vin but...she...died shortly...after...Lee was born" Won Leo said now realizing that he missed Vin more then he thought "oh I'm sorry to hear about your former wife, anyways how did you and Tigress get together?" Meiji said now getting on his knees so he could meet his grandchildren. Won Leo told Meiji and Pan how Van had ran to the Jade palace after being attack by a gang of wolves and asked Tigress to take care of Lee which she did, a couple months later he showed up looking for Vin and Lee and met Tigress and from there they fell in love then had Mulan and got married.

"That's so romantic" Pan Cooed as her son in law finished his story and wrapped his arm around Tigress's mid section "I know" Tigress replied kissing her new husband's cheek making him blush a little "ah I think I'm going to be sick" Con groaned putting his paw over his mouth and acted like he was going to throw up, this got him a angry stare from his mother making him hide behind Lee in fear of his mother's wrath and he knew his mom wouldn't hurt her grandson just to get to him "Con Muyo put him down or you're have a real reason to be scared" Meiji snapped at his son who did as he was told and put Lee back on the floor "ahhhhhh I swear that boy is giving me gray hairs" Meiji sighed deeply making Tigress wonder what her life would of been like if her parents hadn't given her up and how different she would of been from the way she was now "you ok Tigress?" Won Leo asked noticing the strange look his wife had "ye...yeah I'm fine" Tigress lied before walking into the kitchen "I think I should go talk to her" Pan told the others before gently removing Meiji's paws from her shoulders and headed for the kitchen.

In the kitchen Tigress was sitting against the wall in a ball, her tail wrapped around her feet "Tigress what's the matter?" Pan asked as she got on her knees next to her daughter "it's...it's not fair you kept Con why couldn't you of kept me?, all I ever wanted was a family but I never got it and here you are talking to Con like you didn't just meet the daughter you gave up" Tigress said as she started to cry not caring anymore that she was a Kung fu master "I'm sorry Tigress I know I can say it a million times and you won't forgive me, but I just don't know what else to say I'm a horrible mother I gave up my first child and kept my second and came here with him to ask you for forgiveness" Pan replied tears started to run down her own face "I wish I could of kept you I wish I had never given you up, but I did I made a horrible mistake and all I want is for you to forgive me and your father" Pan cried before pulling Tigress in for a hug. For the first time Tigress knew what it felt like to be hugged by a parent, it made her want to hug her back and let all her sorrow go and she did, Tigress thrown her arms around her mother and buried her head into her chest and started to cry as hard as she could it felt good to finally let it out "it's ok sweetie I will never leave you again" Pan cooed to her daughter putting her paw on top of Tigress's head to comfort her "even after all these years Tigress I still love you as much as I did the day you were born" Pan told her daughter who was still crying on her chest "I know your father loves you too and your brother will come to love you too" Pan continued kissing the top of Tigress's head "thanks mom" Tigress replied looking up at her mother who was so happy Tigress called her mom "oh Tigress" Pan cried hugging her little girl even harder and kept crying. The two tigresses stayed in their hug for a while they had finally found the piece of them that had been missing for so many years. When they broke their hug Pan and Tigress went back to the living room where they're family was waiting for them.

Is everything ok Pan?" Meiji asked from the living room couch, Pan looked over at Tigress who was drying her eyes then looked back at her husband "everything is fine Meiji we just needed to have a little talk" Pan replied before giving Tigress a small hug and sat down next to Meiji and Con "before you two showed up master Shifu was telling us how you mastered tiger style Kung fu and helped the Dragon warrior save China, I'm very proud of you Tigress" Meiji told his daughter who hugged him catching him by surprised "thanks dad that means a lot to me" Tigress replied before taking Mulan from Shifu and sat down next to Won Leo, Meiji looked at his wife with a what did I miss look "I'll tell you later dear" Pan whispered into her husband's ear "you really know the Dragon warrior? Con asked his sister who was putting Mulan down for a nap "yeah he's a good friend of mine of you want we could go meet him " Tigress replied making sure Mulan was asleep and saw that Lee was trying to get Pan to pick him up "hi Lee, you want me to pick you up?" Pan asked the cub who smiled at her showing her his tiny but still very sharpe teeth "yes" Lee replied holding his arms up so Pan could pick him up "you sure are a cute little guy" Meiji told the little tiger poking him in the cheek "he was so cute when he first came here" Tigress giggled putting her paw over her mouth "I bet he was, won't you?" Pan said to the cub she was playing with "how old is Lee Won Leo?" Meiji asked his son in law who was staring at Mulan who was sleeping peacefully in Tigress's arms "he's just over two years old" Won Leo replied as he scratched his daughter's head making her purr softly.

The tiger family talked for a while about how cute Tigress was when she was a cub making her blush "mom stop" Tigress told her mother in a high pitch voice like a teenager, this made Pan and Meiji laugh a little they had always wondered what it would of been like if they had raised Tigress and if this was how she would of acted when she was a teenager "calm down Tigress there's no reason to get up set" Shifu told his student trying not to laugh himself. There was a knock on the front door so Won Leo got up and answered it "oh hey Poon, hey Mei Ling come in Tigress's parents are here" Won Leo greeted his friends who had gotten together just before he and Tigress got married "her parents? Really that's wonderful!" Mei Ling cheered before Won Leo let her and Poon into his house "Mei Ling, Poon this is Tigress's mom,dad and little brother Meiji, Pan and Con Muyo, Meiji, Pan, Con this is Mei Ling and Poon" Won Leo said as the five cats shaked each others paws "it's nice to meet you both" Pan greeted the pumas happy her daughter had some friends "you too, by the way how did you find Tigress after all these years?" Mei Ling asked wanting to know more about her friend's family "well we didn't know where Tigress was, my father was the one who took her to the orphanage and he never told us where she was, we searched for years for her but we never found her till a couple months ago" Meiji told the young female Puma as he made his paws into fists "I've never forgave my father for what he did, how could a grandfather put his own granddaughter into a orphanage it was wrong just wrong" Meiji continued as his hate for his father filled him " Meiji your father was only doing what he thought was right, he wanted his granddaughter to get adopted by a good family and he had to make sure we didn't find her" Pan told her husband putting her paw on his shoulder, but she hated her father in law more then Meiji did specially after telling her and Meiji that they won't ready for parenthood and it would be best for Tigress if she was adopted by a older couple "you of all people shouldn't be on that bastard's side specially after what he did to you, me and Tigress" Meiji argued wanting to know why his wife would stand up for his dad "he did tell us where he took Tigress" Pan argued back knowing this was leading to a another fight "oh yeah on his death bed!" Meiji screamed tossing his paws into the air "will you stop it, it doesn't matter now you're here and we can finally be a family" Tigress screamed at her parents making them look at her in shock "sorry but I don't want to see my parents fighting, I want you to be happy that we're together again" Tigress told her mother and father who agreed with her and then apologized to their daughter.

A minute later Po came back from the bathroom and was very surprised to see three more tigers sitting in the living room "uh Tigress am I going crazy or is there three more tigers then there was when I left?" Po asked making Tigress look at him curiously "Po this my family, they came all these way to find me. Mom,dad, Con this is Po he's the dragon warrior" Tigress said making her family look at the panda in shock that he was the great dragon warrior "he's the dragon warrior, but he's so...well fluffy" Meiji said trying not to sound rude "dad" Tigress snapped at her father "it's ok Tigress I am a bit on the fluffy side hehehe" Po joked rubbing his belly which let out a groan telling everyone that he was hungry "hehehehe I guess we should make lunch" Tigress giggled walking back into the kitchen "I'll help you Tigress" Pan said before following her daughter into the kitchen.

While Tigress and Pan made lunch Meiji got to know his son in law a little "so Won Leo what do you do for a living?" Meiji asked now noticing how big Won Leo's muscles were "I'm a black smith" Won Leo replied as he made sure Mulan stayed asleep "well that explains why your build like a brick" Con joked before being slapped in the back of the head by his father "ow what was that for?" the teenage tiger asked as he rubbed his head "for being a smart ass what else, you shouldn't make fun of your brother in law" Meiji replied before folding his arms across his chest. Won Leo couldn't help but laugh at this he it remind him of how his own father would punish him when he was being a smart ass "dad that hurt" Con groaned still rubbing his head "that was the point" Meiji laughed before picking up Lee and played with his feet making the cub giggle "hey Po your so cool you think you could give me your autograph?" Con asked Po who was sitting in a chair playing with his thumbs "oh uh yeah sure" Po replied blushing a little still not use to being famous let he was. Po signed a piece of paper and gave it to Con who thanked him and hid the piece of paper in his pants pocket not wanting anyone to take it from him "oh man I can't wait to tell the guys back home my big sister is friends with the dragon warrior they're going to be so jealous" Con said with a evil smile on his face as he thought about how jealous his friends would be when he told them "well your have to wait cause we're going to be here for a little while" Meiji told his son who started to complained that he didn't want to stay in the valley of peace the whole summer "that's to bad boy we need to spend time with your sister"Meiji continued before he started to bite Lee's feet making the cub laugh "Meiji your last name where is it from?" Shifu asked his adopted daughter's real father as he drank some tea. Everyone looked at Meiji and Con, Shifu had a point they're last name didn't sound Chinese "well my father, mother and me came to China from Japan cause he wanted a better life for me and my mother" Meiji replied patting his son on the back "I met Pan in the village I moved into and well you can pretty much guess what happen after that" Meiji continued looking over at the kitchen where he saw Pan and Tigress cooking "so Tigress and Con are half Japanese that's pretty cool" Won Leo chuckled as he rocked his daughter "and that means Mulan there is a quarter Japanese too" Meiji told his son in law pointing down at the tigress he was holding "I'm fine with that, hey maybe someday me, Tigress, Lee and Mulan could go to Japan and see the town you came from" Won Leo replied kissing the top of Mulan's head making her turn over "that sounds like a good idea, I came from a village called Osaka it's a great village on the coast" Meiji said before telling Won Leo about his village and how it's people mainly fished for a living.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tigress asked as she walked back into the living room "I was telling your husband about the village I came from in Japan" Meiji replied making Tigress stopped where she was "you came from Japan?" Tigress asked her father who told her about how he had moved from Osaka to China then met her mother "so I'm half Japanese?, that explains why I don't look like Won Leo and Bo or any other tigers" Tigress said before sitting down next to Won Leo and took Mulan from him "Tigress it doesn't matter to me where you're family is from,I'll still love you no matter what" Won Leo told his wife sweetly before pulling her in for a love filled kiss "ahhhhhhh god that's just gross" Con cried covering his eyes cause he didn't want to watch his sister make out with her husband "you're be making out with a girl in a couple of years Con" Pan joked making her son look at her coldly not finding his mother's joke funny "you better stop staring at your mother like that boy other wise you're be in for an ass whipping" Meiji told his son in a very serious way like he meant what he said "sorry mom" Con apologized knowing if he didn't his father would of made him.

When lunch was ready everyone ate while talking about some of the things Meiji, Pan and Con could do with Tigress while they were in town "I think you guys should see the Jade palace, it has some great views" Tigress said as she watch Lee put a hand full of rice into his mouth, Tigress and Mei Ling couldn't help but baby over the tiny tiger telling him that he was really cute when he did that "watch out Poon looks likes Mei Ling meant want a cub soon" Won Leo joked making Poon nearly choke on his fish "that's not funny Won Leo" Poon snapped as he tried not to choke on his food and drank some water to clear his throat "come on Poon it wouldn't be that bad, I mean look how happy Tigress and Won Leo are" Mei Ling told her boyfriend while giving him the puppy dog's eyes begging him to give her a cub. Poon could think of several reasons he and Mei Ling shouldn't have a cub, for one they had only been dating for little over a month and bearly knew each other "Mei Ling we should wait...at least till the time is right" Poon told his girlfriend who now looked disappointed for a minute then gave him a smile telling the male puma he was right "I think your making a good choice on not having a child, it is a huge task that will take a big tow on your relationship" Meiji told the young puma couple who looked at other and smiled then went back to eating their food "trust me Mei Ling being pregnant can really suck from time to time" Tigress giggled remembering how hormonal she was when she was pregnant with Mulan and how she would yell at Won Leo for no reason "it's true I had to put up with her for nine whole months of her going from happy to mad in a matter of seconds" Won Leo joked before kissing his wife on the cheek hoping she wouldn't get angry at him for his comment "I love you Won Leo" Tigress cooed kissing Won Leo on the cheek before he told her that he loved her too "ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh" Mulan cried telling everyone at the table there was something wrong with her "smells like you have a full diaper uh you little poop maker" Tigress said to the baby tigress who was still crying. Tigress went to change Mulan's diaper while Meiji talked to Shifu about what he missed in Tigress's life "Tigress spent 20 years punching the iron trees on the palace's grounds till she couldn't feel anything in her hands" Shifu told Meiji as he ate some of his food "really that sounds like that would hurt, why in the hell would you make her do that?" Meiji asked his daughter's adopted father a little angry that he made Tigress punch the iron trees for so long "I wanted her to be strong, but I can understand why your mad it sounds like I was making Tigress do something that was horrible" Shifu replied putting his chop sticks on the table so he could talk to Meiji "it did make Tigress one of the toughest and coolest Kung fu masters ever" Po said sounding like a fan boy like he normally did "he has a point, if Shifu hadn't pushed Tigress so hard she wouldn't of become the woman she is now" Pan commented as she watched Lee eat his rice which was very cute cause he was getting it all over his face and not much into his mouth "you're my little piggy yes you are" Pan giggled as she watched her grandson eat his food "my rice" Lee screamed as he put more rice into his mouth "that's right Lee that's your rice now try to get it in your mouth and not all over your face" Won Leo laughed while he ate some of his own rice.

After everyone was done eating they all went out to show Tigress's family the valley of peace "this sure is a beautiful place to live" Pan told her daughter as they walked just outside the town "it is, isn't it" Tigress replied as she carried Mulan and Won Leo carried Lee "you're be proud to know Tigress has protected this valley from some of the worst criminals and bandits in China" Shifu told the two older tigers who were very proud of they're little girl "stop master Shifu you're making me blush" Tigress said as her cheeks went from orange to red in a matter of seconds "I like it when you blush Tigress, it makes you a lot cuter then you already are" Won Leo whispered into Tigress's ear making her face turn crimson "oh your bad mr. Leo" Tigress giggled bumping into Won Leo with her hip "you like it when I'm bad don't you mrs. Leo?" Won Leo asked jokingly returning the hip bump not caring that Tigress's parents had been watching them the whole time "you two aren't going to start making out are you?" Con asked in disgust before walking up a hill away from his family "what's with him?"Po asked as he watched the teenage tiger walk up the hill "he's just acting out, don't worry about it Po" Meiji told the panda who looked lost "ok, I just don't see why he always seems to get upset?" Po replied before remembering he was going to help his dad at the noodle shop that day "I got to go I'll see you guys later" Po said as he ran back toward the valley of peace "I didn't know there were other pandas in the valley?" Pan commented before being told that Po had been adopted by mr. Ping who was a goose and that he was the only panda they knew of thanks to Lord Shen and his pack of wolves, who killed Po's whole village and possibly his family as well "that's horrible how could anyone do something that evil" Pan gasped putting her paw over her mouth in shock "I remember hearing about that attack on that panda village I thought it was only a rumor" Meiji said as he put his arm around his wife to pull her close to him.

Shifu showed the tiger family the Jade palace which made Con nearly jump out of his fur in joy as he was showed the dragon hall the garden where Vin was buried and at last the training room "this is where the Furious five and the dragon warrior train, Tigress show your family what you can do" Shifu said as he and the others walked into the training room, Tigress gave Mulan to her mother and walked over to the course and started. Tigress started to kick and punch the wooden posts breaking them into pieces "oh wow did you see that" Con cried joyfully putting his paw over his mouth as watched he sister "uh Won Leo why did you marry the one chick who can bust your skull open with a single punched?" Poon asked Won Leo as he whispered in his friend's ear. Won Leo thought about it for a minute, he had married the only tigress within 250 miles who was a master of the tiger style Kung fu, but under all that toughness there was a sweet, loving and very motherly woman and that was what he had fallen in love with, it didn't matter to Won Leo that Tigress was a member of the Furious five or that she could kill him with a snap of her wrist, he loved her cause she was everything he wanted in a mate "I don't think you're understand why I married her buddy" Won Leo replied before putting Lee on the floor and watch him head for the blow up panda and started hitting it. After Tigress had destroyed all the wooden post she walked to Pan and took Mulan from her "that was incredible Tigress" Meiji told his daughter who was kissing Mulan's forehead "you think so?, I was a lot slower then I usually was" Tigress replied now watching Lee fight with the blow up panda and incredibly he was winning "that's my boy!, he's going to be a great Kung fu master just like his step mom" Won Leo cheered as he watched his son punch the blow up panda knocking it over, but the panda came back up making the little tiger hit it again but this time he had his claws out punching four small holes into the panda making it fly away "uh oh looks like we have to get another blow up panda" Shifu chuckled as he watched the air filled panda fly around the room and Lee chasing after it "go get it Lee you almost got it" Won Leo shouted at his son who was trying to grab the blow up panda which was still in the air. Once the panda was out of air it fell on the floor where Lee picked it up and saw he couldn't play with it anymore causing him to cry "poor baby come here to your grandma I'll make you feel better" Pan told her grandson who ran up to her and cried on her. Pan finally got Lee to stop crying after telling him that she would take him out to get something sweet so she picked the cub up and told Tigress she would be back in a little while "you think my mom will be ok?" Tigress asked Won Leo who was hold what was left of the blow up panda "your mom will be fine, but watching you break all that stuff has got me all hot and bothered" Won Leo replied walking up behind her and pulled her close so she could feel his male member "Won Leo what are you doing everyone is still here" Tigress gasped trying not to get the attention of the others "you know what I'm doing my love, now all we need is a babysitter and we can have some fun" Won Leo whispered into Tigress's ear while he moved his paws around her mid section, but Tigress pulled away from Won Leo leaving him disappointed "really Won Leo?, I just met my real parents for the first time and you want to go and have sex are you just being childish for a joke or what?" Tigress asked her husband while making sure Mulan was ok "I'm going home, you can come home when you learn to control yourself" Tigress said angrily before she went and told Shifu and Meiji that she was going home cause she wanted to feed Mulan somewhere no one would bother her. Tigress didn't even say bye to Won Leo telling him he was in trouble for the first time in their marriage.

Won Leo sat on the steps just outside the Jade palace thinking about how angry Tigress was when she left "man now I've done it, I'm probably going to be sleeping on the couch for the next week" Won Leo thought as he slapped his forehead with his paw and ran it down his face "I need to make it up to her some how" he kept thinking now getting up and thinking of ways to apologized to his wife. Won Leo walked to the village and looked around a bit trying to find the perfect gift for his wife, after a while he stopped at a jewelry store figuring that he could find something there "can I help you?" The owner of the shop asked from the front of the shop, the owner was a old sow who was wearing big round glasses and a yellow shirt and she seemed happy to have Won Leo in her store "yeah I'm trying to look for a gift for my wife I made her angry and I want to apologized to her" Won Leo replied as he looked at some rings "hehehe my late husband use to help young men like you all the time so I think I know what you need" the sow laughed before getting up and waved Won Leo to where the necklaces were "you're master Tigress's husband right?, your a very lucky young man to have since a great Kung fu master as a wife" Sow told the young tiger who was now blushing as he was looking at the necklaces "yeah I am, but if I don't apologized soon I meant just be sleeping on the couch for a while" Won Leo replied now looking at a necklace that had blue and green gems on it. Won Leo and the sow looked at several different necklaces before Won Leo decided to buy the necklace that had the blue and green gems on it "how's that new born cub?, I was meaning to ask you about that?" The sow asked while she put the necklace in a nice bag for Won Leo "Mulan is good thanks for asking, she's getting to be a lot like her mom" Won Leo replied before the sow gave him the bag and he thanked her and left for his home.

Master Tigress was sitting on the couch reading a book while Mulan took a nap when she heard a knock at the front door "who's there?" Tigress asked putting a bookmark in her book and went to see who was at the front door "it's me, I wanted to apologized for earlier, can I come in?" Won Leo replied behind the closed door wanting to wait for Tigress to open the door, the tigress open the door and saw her husband looking at the ground while his ears were lying flat against his head and both his paws behind his back "I'm sorry Tigress you were right I got out of line" Won Leo apologize showing Tigress the bag with the necklace in it and some very nice roses, Tigress looked into the bag and nearly dropped it when she saw the necklace "oh Won Leo it's beautiful thank you" Tigress gasped as she took the necklace out of the bag and put it on "I'm glad you lik..." but before Won Leo could finish Tigress pulled him into a passionate kiss. The two tigers stayed in their kiss for a while till they're lungs screamed for oxygen so they broke apart both of them were now breathing heavily as their lungs filled with air "and again I am sorry about earlier, I really am" Won Leo apologized again hugging his wife never wanting to make her angry again "it's ok Won Leo, I may of over reacted when I felt your erection" Tigress replied now blushing as she said the word erection, this just made Won Leo laugh but he stopped when he felt his wife rubbing his private area he looked at her in surprised he was the one who normally started sex "Mulan is asleep so if we keep it down we can have a little fun" Tigress cooed before grabbing Won Leo's paw and pulled him to the bedroom where she showed Won Leo one hell of a good time.

Sorry for not posting a new chapter sooner, but I was busy with work and some of my other stories, also my wireless has been down so couldn't post the chapter. And yes I'm going to write a third chapter for the piece that will make you whole: deleted chapters, I'm not sure when I'll post it but I will get to work on it soon. Peace out y'all


End file.
